Bound
by Mkay-212
Summary: Willow Rhodes and her family move to Beacon Hills to join up with Derek's pack. Now that Willow is left bound to a pack and no family to help her,things start to get complicated. Being bound brings relationships, struggles, friendships, and some life threatening situations. Will Willow be able to handle it or will she buckle under the pressure. Enjoy! & Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

You know those parents that shield their kids from anything that might ruin the allusion of a perfect world? Well, unfortunately for me, my dad believes in shielding me from absolutely nothing. That included telling his baby girl that all the bed times stories of werewolves and hunters and other possible supernatural creatures were true. Yeah, we are most definitely not your normal everyday family. In fact, we are more broken then anything. My mom died a few months ago from a werewolf attack, and my dad seems to be coping better than expected. However, my brother and I are not that resilient. Quite frankly I am shocked that I have not been committed yet. I mean it is not normal to live in a world where nightmares are real, and it is surely not normal to be so accepting of the fact that I live in that world. How does my family even relate to this crazy supernatural world you ask? Well we are NOT werewolves. I promise you that. We are human, well as human as you can get. We just happen to be a bit more gifted than your average human. No superpowers like Batman or anything, but we just have the knowledge of all things supernatural. The type of knowledge that makes us guides in a way or advisors. We are healers.  
As healers it is our job to be where we are needed, which is with a pack. Our last pack fell apart; they didn't have the proper leadership to stand together. So my dad made a few calls and informed me along with my brother that we would be moving to Beacon Hills. Apparently there is a newbie pack that needs some extra guidance before they fall apart. My brother, Griffyn, was not too happy about the abrupt moving scenario, but maybe it'll turn out positive. Maybe it will give us a chance to start anew, in a way. As I was packing all my belongings up, my dad comes into my room to have one of his chats that he thinks are required, "Babycakes, are you sure that you are okay with this move? I know how much you have been through and I don't want to put you through more grief."  
I gave him my best look of happiness before I told him, "Of course I am okay with it! I mean, how bad could this place possibly be. It is not like you are moving us into the melting pot of all beings supernatural. We are just going to help out a new pack of young werewolves right? No more harm than what we endured here. Definitely don't think I can go through any more grief right now." I instantly regretted my last words because the he got that look of worry mixed with sorrow on his face. So before he could get into another long lecture about coping issues, I quickly added, "Do not worry about me. I promise you that I am doing just fine and I am looking forward to the move. Honestly. Now go finish cooking me that famous Spaghetti of yours!" We stood for a father/daughter embrace before he left to attend to his cooking.  
A few hours later I was officially done with my packing from my wall of movie quotes, to my favorite stuffed animal, to the picture of my mother. Tomorrow morning was when we loaded up the moving truck and start our way to Beacon Hills. Butterflies, that was all I felt all night long. I was still filling them in the morning when we headed off on our little moving journey. It only took about four and a quarter of an hour to get there. My dad seemed to know most of the people in town, the sheriff being one of them. He seemed like a very nice man, a little stressed but hey, what law enforcement officer didn't? My dad motioned to Griffyn and I to get out and meet him. As I was getting out of the truck a guy came out from behind the sheriff. I am usually really good at reading people and this guy came off as a friendly goofball. Kind of cute, in that goofball kind of way.  
"You must be Willow and Griffyn. Your dad has told me so much about you. It is good to finally put a face to the names. I'm Sheriff Stilinski." He held out his hand and Griffyn shook it, then when I reached out to shake his hand held it for a moment and said, "Wow, you look just like your mother, and I can not express my sorrow for what happened to her." Then he dropped my hand but kept the look of sincerity on his face. Then he introduced his son, the goofball, "This is my son, Stiles." Him and Griffyn shook hands and so did my dad. I held out my hand to shake his and a sort of electricity ran through my veins. I could tell it wasn't just me who felt it because he had the same look of confusion on his face.  
"Hi Stiles, I'm Willow. Very nice to meet you." I expected him to drop my hand then but he did no such thing, instead he just looked at me. Trying to figure out what it was that we both just felt. That's when I pulled my hand away and turned to my dad. "So, when do I get to see this new house of ours?"  
"Here in just a few minutes, it's right down the road. Griffyn, you and I will head on over there. Willow sweetie?" I looked at my dad waiting for my assignment. "I need you to pick up the things on this list and Stiles will give you a ride to the house." This seemed to be a surprise to both Stiles and me because he threw his hands up at his dad in shock.  
That's when his dad used a real stern voice and said, "Is that a problem Stiles?"  
Stiles looked apologetic to me and then back to his dad, "No, it's just that I was supposed to meet Scott in like five minutes." The sheriff's facial expression did not change so Stiles finally agreed.  
After all the goodbyes, and dad's warning to not say too much to Stiles about why we are here other than we just needed a fresh start, I headed into the store to pick up the items my dad requested. Stiles just kind of awkwardly followed behind me up and down the isles. Until I finally broke the silence. "I am sorry that you got stuck escorting me. Honestly I would have never asked you to. And I'd offer to walk back but I don't exactly know where I am supposed to go."  
He looked at me, and then his face softened a bit before he said, "Hey, it really isn't a problem. Scott can wait thirty minutes. Sorry for not being as friendly as a welcoming committee should be."  
"Honestly it is okay. I wasn't really in the mood for a smiling, and overly friendly welcoming. Just kind of want to get settled in you know? Maybe get to know a few people before school on Monday." Stiles grabbed me by the shoulders and halted me mid stride and acted like a light bulb just went off.  
"How about I make up for my rude behavior by inviting you to come hang out with Scott and me later tonight?"  
That seemed nice and I do need to get to know a few people. And who knows? Maybe I can get a feel for who my future pack members are. "Sure. That sounds fun. Pick me back up at my place around 6?" He agreed and then he drove me home.  
By the time it got for Stiles to come pick me up, I thought I should probably invite Griff. But when I got to his room, I couldn't find him anywhere. I figured he was just off with dad somewhere. I had just finished getting ready when Stiles pulled up in his jeep with Scott.  
He smiled as he met me in the drive way, "Hope you are up for a bonfire, because I got together a few more friends. Speaking of friends, this is Scott, Scott this is Willow." As soon as I made eye contact with Scott I instantly knew that he was a werewolf. It was part of being a healer/guide. We can know what they are without them even realizing it. I figured it was better to let him think I was just a normal new girl, no one special.  
"It is nice to meet you Scott" He smiled and let me climb in the back of Stiles's jeep. "So what other friends did you invite?"  
"Actually it is my girlfriend and her best friend." Scott said before Stiles could say a word.  
"You should like them. Allison is real nice, and Lydia, well Lydia is a little judgmental..."  
"No. No she isn't. She just has a hard time opening up to people." Stiles interrupted Scott, and I am pretty sure he sounded defensive. That's when we arrived at the bonfire. It looked like the girls were already there. When I reached the bonfire I instantly smelled the scent that a hunter was near. The closer that I got to the girls the stronger it became.  
"Willow, this is Allison and Lydia." Stiles was the one to introduce us. Allison was very warm, while Lydia was cold. Allison shook my hand and gave me a huge smile and Lydia just kind of looked at me.  
"Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for letting me crash your night."  
"Well, it's not like we really had a choice. Allison made me come and she does whatever Scott wants, and he wanted you here. So here you are." Geez, cold was not even the word to describe her. Hostile is what fit her best. We spent the night just chilling by the fire and talking. I really liked them and Lydia grew on you kind of like a moss on a tree.  
The next day I met up with the healer that is to guide me and mentor me. I tried to tell my dad bye, but he was no where to be found and I couldn't even reach him on his phone. He happened to be a vet as well. Which I thought was cool because as a healer we have a certain connection with animals.  
"Good morning Miss Rhodes." He had a very gently nature, most of us did.  
"Morning Dr. Deaton, right?"  
"Yes, has your father covered anything about your craft yet?"  
"Craft? I guess you can call it that and he has only told me the basics. Once we are aware of the fact that we have a mental database of anything supernatural we can access any information without really knowing what we are looking for. And of course he told me that as a healer I would have to learn all the remedies and spices and what not" He seemed impressed, with what I don't know. Then he looked at me inquiringly.  
"Have you met young Scott and Stiles yet?"  
"Yes actually, we hung out just last night with two other girls. Allison and Lydia I think were their names. Why?"  
"Did you not notice anything," He paused searching for the right word, "different about any of them?"  
"You mean other than the fact that Scott is a werewolf dating a hunter, an Argent none the less?" Once again he seemed impressed. He raised his eyebrows before saying, "Very observant, and what about Mr. Stilinsky. Notice anything about him?"  
"This will sound crazy, but when our hands touched, there was an electric shock between us. I don't believe that is normal. But he didn't say anything and neither did I . Is he some type of creature as well?" The doc chuckled a little.  
"No my dear, Stiles is definitely not a creature. He is simply like you."  
No way. "You mean he is a healer?" My mind was completely blown. "How does he not know that he is a healer?"  
"I believe that he suspects something but is afraid to say anything or question anything due to the fact that his best friend is a werewolf, he is in love with the town's crazy girl, his teammate is a lizard, and he is constantly put into life threatening situations." Wow! Sounds like a tough life. Poor guy.  
"So, is that why you brought my family here? To soften the blow and help him feel more accepted?"  
"Once again, you are very observant Miss Rhodes." He smiled appraisingly. "You will make a fine apprentice. To answer your question, yes. I believe that if he realizes that he is not alone in this then it will be more acceptable.  
"I'm in. Whatever you need me to do to help execute this plan you have, I will do."  
With that we started to discuss the plan and how we should go about doing it. I tried to call Griffyn, but like dad there was no answer. A few hours later Doc called Stiles and Scott to bring them into the vet hospital to break the news. I suddenly got so many butterflies that my hands were shaking. What if they thought I was trying to invade on their click of wolves?  
"No more worrying. These kids have been through so much together that this will be a breath of fresh air. I am sure that they will all feel relieved that they have more help now." The Doc always seemed to make people feel calmer and animals as well.  
"I hear car doors, I guess that means that they are here." Sure enough Stiles and Scott along with several others came through the door just as the words rolled off my tongue. They both looked a little confused to see me here. Scott was the first to say anything though.  
"Hey, I didn't know that you two knew each other." I was trying to come up with a reason but then Dr. Deaton put a gentle hand on my shoulder letting me know that he will take of it.  
"Scott, Derek, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Peter," He nodded to each one of them as he called their names, "To those of you that don't know her, this is Willow Rhodes."  
The one named Peter spoke up, "Rhodes? The daughter of Porter and Julia Rhodes perhaps?" How did he know my parents?  
"Yes, I assume you know why I called you all here then Peter?" He nodded in agreement and with that the doctor continued. "You all know that I am a healer. I also have the knowledge to help you all in the situations that seem helpless. This young girl right here is your salvation. She is also a healer but that is not all she is. She also happens to be a guide. She attains all the knowledge of anything and everything supernatural." They all seemed confused but accepting of the news, and Peter seemed not surprised but rather pleased. Then he decided to continue with where Dr. Deaton left off.  
"Miss Rhodes is to be this pack's personal healer and guide, her along with the other two members of her family. Each pack is allowed to claim one family of healers. Dr. Deaton has been claimed already or he would be the one chosen. Unfortunately his pack was killed off. Once a pack chooses a healer then the family of healers and the pack are forever bound."  
The entire pack looked to Derek, which I could clearly sense he was the Alpha, for a direction to go. He looked thoughtful for a minute, then looked at Isaac, Scott, and Peter before speaking.  
"Looks like we have just found our healer. Are you sure you are up to this challenge? It won't be easy and you will forever be bound. There is no going back." Although I was nervous I felt a sense of right with what I was about to decide.  
"I am ready for this. I will continue to be mentored with the doctor along with train with others." I made a quick glance at Stiles. Would we tell him that he is also a healer tonight or wait?  
"Then we should make this official." The doctor grabbed a knife from one of his drawers and handed it to Derek. After Derek cut his hand I followed with cutting mine. When we shook hands the connection was nearly tangible between the pack and me. We were officially bound to one another. After the meeting I left to go home. So much happened that night I felt like I could sleep for two days. We did not tell Stiles about his true identity, but it is still in the plan. I noticed a letter on the coffee table.  
_-To my beloved daughter,_  
_I know you are wondering where I have been. Your brother and I had to leave to try and find another pack. I withheld part of why we came to Beacon Hills. A pack of alphas are on their way Willow. The entire town is in danger, and we will need all the help we can acquire. I am truly sorry for leaving you in this manner, but you need to stay with the pack and the doctor. He will teach you everything you need to know. Prepare yourselves. _  
_I love you.-_

...


	2. Chapter 2

What kind of father seriously leaves his daughter, not only leaves his daughter but he left without a word, well a he left written words. This is crazy! He expects me to be able to prepare myself for a pack of alphas? For those of you that do not understand the ins and outs of werewolf pack, an alpha pack is basically the pope of all werewolves. They are the deadliest and oldest of werewolves. They are stronger, faster, more vicious, and more lethal than any other werewolves imaginable. There has only been one time that I have heard of a pack overcoming a pack of alphas. Even that story is just a legend.  
I decided that first thing tomorrow morning I will make my way to Dr. Deaton's office. I am pretty positive that he knew about all of this. Right down to the letter. If he did then I plan on giving him a piece of my mind, maybe. Actually I might just ask if he knew about and go from there. I needed to talk to him anyways, about Stiles and when we were planning on unveiling the truth to him. Goodness, just thinking about telling Stiles the truth started to make me nervous. We have only known each other a few days, but it was clear that my circle of friends was going to be limited and he would definitely be within that circle. I would rather not start a friendship off with lies.  
Tomorrow not only is the day that I would confront the doc but also my first day at Beacon Hills High School. I have always looked forward to change though, change seems to be a good thing usually. Change is moving forward, and sometimes moving forward is the only way to move on from a bad time. I most certainly was going through a bad time. After mom's death, I have been a little depressed. Which is understandable, and now that dad has left me, alone, without a single person to help me out, I believe that I am going to need to embrace this change full on.  
As I sat in the extremely quiet house, my doorbell rang. Scared me so bad that I am pretty sure that my heart did a flip. Who the hell is ringing my door bell at eleven at night. I didn't even know but a handful of people. None of them I could see ringing my doorbell. Only two knew where I lived. When I went to the door though, I was greeted by the most unexpected person. It was the Isaac guy from the pack. Why was he here? As if he had read my mind he said, "Hi, I'm ,Isaac. Derek sent me here to look after you." He pushed himself passed the door, not rudely, but as if he had been here everyday of his life and it was completely normal to be in my house.  
"Why of course I don't mind if you come in, please make yourself at home." He grinned at my sarcasm but I was still somewhat confused on why he was still here. Then it dawned on me. Remember when I said that a perk of being a guide for the pack was that I possess all the knowledge of everything supernatural? Well when you have that kind of knowledge, sometimes things just some to your mind without you even knowing that you knew it. The reason why Isaac was here was because when I bound myself to the pack my blood ran with Derek's blood and therefore we were more intimately bound. It was said that the alpha of the pack could sense the feelings of the guide of the pack. If the emotions ran high of the guide/healer then the alpha knew something was wrong and he could send help. Derek must have sensed my stress and depression. "Derek sent you to look after me. Well I hate that you wasted your time coming over here, but I don't need looking after. I am not a princess and you are most definitely not my knight." As soon as the words left my mouth I realized that they sounded harsh and I regretted saying them. Isaac didn't seem offended though.  
"Look, I am not trying to impose but Derek said that you were to be protected at all costs. He know, actually the entire pack knows, that you are here alone. He doesn't feel that letting you stay alone is a good idea. He can't come stay because he has to look after the pack. Erica can be somewhat of a bitch and he didn't think you'd be comfortable with her. Boyd, well he doesn't fully trust Boyd to stay with you because he doesn't think that you would by Boyd's priority. So here I am. I promise that I will stay on the couch. I will not even go upstairs near your room." He seemed genuinely nice. I could sense a little bit of nervousness radiating off of him. Probably because he was being forced to be in a house with a strange girl he doesn't know. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. When an alpha said to do something, you did it.  
"I really don't want you to be forced to do something that you obviously don't want to do. I promise that I will be okay. You can go sleep in your own bed and if Derek asks I will say that you were here all night and the perfect gentleman." He looked a little disappointed.  
"I know that you are not okay. I can here your heart beating faster because you are upset and I can sense that you are not happy." Then an adorable grin formed on his face. "Werewolf remember? Besides you know that if you kick me out, then I will just sleep outside. I know that you are a nice person. Would you really make me sleep outside?" Even though it was apparent that he was joking, I could tell he was trying to make me feel more comfortable. "You shouldn't be alone. You just moved in. You don't know the place. And staying in such a big house can be a little overwhelming. Like I said I promise to stay right here on the couch. I won't even make a noise. So, what do you say?"  
He was being super sweet and I did not want to make him sleep outside. Something told me that he was being serious about that. What could it possibly hurt by letting him stay here? Yes, I did not know him. At all. But I did trust him, surprisingly so. He just watched me as I studied him. I finally let out a long breath as I made my decision. "You can stay." I said it with a small smile on my face but Isaac seemed a little shocked. "Don't look so surprised. As your healer and guide, it is my duty to look after you and vice versa. I trust you. I don't know why but I can honestly say that I don't believe that you will hurt me. Besides, if you even try to harm me or do anything besides simply look after me I will seriously injure you."  
"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." He grinned again, and I can see us being good friends in the future.  
"My kitchen is your kitchen. If you get hungry feel free to make you something. Try not to make a huge mess. Here's the remote. I'll bring you a pillow and blanket back down in a minute." I headed upstairs to get his blanket and pillow. I decided to change into shorts and a tank first though. I had a long day and just need to relax a bit. When I reached the bottom of the stair Isaac was just staring at me though.  
"Have you not seen a girl carrying a pillow and blanket before?"  
He chuckled a little bit before saying, "Not one with a body like yours. Seriously though, I think you are more fit than I am. You work out alot don't you?" I was flattered that he appreciated my body, but he didn't say it like normal guys do. Most of the time guys would just whistle or make perverted comments about my ass.  
"I wasn't kidding when I told you that I would seriously injure you earlier. Ever since I was a little girl my dad made my brother and me work out, run, train, take kick boxing, pretend to fight. I used to think it was just so cool, until the day he announce why we were raised like soldiers. It was because we basically we were. We might not be able to transform into a bad ass wolf person and tear people apart but we can hold our own, for the most part. Sometimes things wrong and there is nothing we can do about it. But we sure try our hardest to prepare ourselves." I can see that he wanted to ask a question. Probably about my mom, that is usually the first question people ask. Where's your mom? Isaac didn't ask me a single thing. I appreciated it.  
"You should get some rest Willow. Tomorrow is your first day, and you've had to adjust to alot."  
I gave him an appreciative nod and smile. "Sweet dreams Isaac. See you in the morning." With that I went upstairs and closed the door behind me. I tried to clear my mind the best I could. Eventually I fell asleep. I didn't realize that I forgot to set my alarm though.  
I could faintly hear knocking on my door. Then I heard Isaac say, "I made breakfast, and coffee. School starts in an hour. I figured you would be up by now. Willow?" Even though I could hear him my body seemed to have a mind of it's own because I wasn't moving. Then Isaac opened the door. I guess because I wasn't responding. Then he quickly shut it and kept apologizing. I shot right up after the door was slammed shut and was immediately embarrassed because I was in just a tank and panties.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to barge in I was just worried because you weren't responding." I quickly pulled on my shorts and opened the door. I couldn't help but laugh because his cheeks were a little pink.  
"Don't be. It happens and I am sure you have seen a girl in panties before. I was more covered than if I was at a pool. No biggie." He seemed relieved then I noticed that he had coffee in his hand and I smile crept across my face. "Is that for me?" He handed me the coffee mug but he still seemed a little embarrassed.  
"I will just wait down stairs. Classes start in a little over an hour, I thought maybe we could get there a little early. I can show you around the school and where your classes will be." Then he saw my face and when I didn't respond he took it as in he offended me in some way. "I mean if that's okay with you. Sorry, I didn't even think to ask you what your plans are."  
It was cute that he seemed nervous, and honestly I could really use someone to show me around the place.  
"Just give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you downstairs." He nodded and started heading down the stairs. "And Isaac?" He looked back. "Thanks, for being a gentleman." He just gave me one gently nod and continued down the stairs. After I showered, pulled my hair into a side braid, got dressed, and gathered my school stuff I headed downstairs to start fresh at another new school.  
"Don't girl normally take an extremely long time to get ready?" Isaac asked from the kitchen.  
"Normal girls, yes. Me? Nope. I am not much into appearances. Does your mom take forever to get ready?" He dropped his head and looked sad.  
"She past away a while back. Are you saying that you aren't normal? Should I be worried?" That made me laugh and it felt good to laugh a little.  
"I am sorry about your mom. No you should not be worried. On the contrary you should feel relieved that you aren't being forced to spend time with a barbie-like girl who cares about if her heels are tall enough or if her hair looks okay." Now it was him who laughed. We both got into my truck. Isaac directed me the way to the school. When I pulled into the parking lot I was a bit overwhelmed. It was a pretty good sized school. I felt a little bit better when I saw Stiles and Scott hanging out by the blue jeep. So I pulled into the parking space beside them. I believe I might have scared Stiles a little because he jumped a little. He looked shocked I stepped out of the truck then he face went from shocked to shocked and confused when he noticed Isaac getting out of the passenger side.  
"Hey there Willow, nice truck." Stiles said admiringly.  
"You ready for your first day of school. I am sure that you will have no problems. And of course we have your back." Scott said supportingly.  
"You ready to head in?" Isaac chimed in from beside me. Unlike the other werewolves I sensed a comradery between these three guys.  
"We can walk with you if it makes you feel better?" Stiles offered.  
It felt good to have three guys having my back. We all started towards the door. Allison waved from what I assumed was her locker. Then I realized that she was actually waving at Scott and like that he headed off to meet her.  
"Really don't pay any attention to Scott. He and Allison are practically inseparable. He is at her beckon call." Stiles informed me and it was no surprise. Scott just seemed like the kind of guy that would be whipped.  
"Well, if it isn't the new girl. By the way no one wheres their hair in a.. braid anymore." Lydia. Of course she would be the one to criticize my hair. She was the exact definition of what the barbie type of girl I was describing earlier to Isaac.  
"Hey Lydia, do you want me to carry your bags or get you anything?" Stiles sounded like a bellhop you meet at a fancy hotel. Obviously he was into her, poor guy. Girls like Lydia ate guys like Stiles for breakfast.  
"No dork. I do not need you to do anything." Then she looked back at me. "Stay out of my way, Willow is it?" I nodded. "Right. So just stay out of my way, don't bring attention to yourself." Then she cocked her head sideways and looked me up and down like she was sizing me up. "On second thought, you are obviously nothing to worry about. I see you already have been initiated into club dorko. So enjoy your day." She smiled sweetly and swayed her hips on down the hallway.  
"Isn't she just great?" Stiles said. Completely oblivious to both mine and Isaacs disgusted looks.  
"If you think bulldogs are great then yes." I laughed because Isaac literally took the words out of my mouth.  
"Don't judge. She really isn't that bad, she just has walls. Once you get past them then they you will see that she is a very different person." Wow... Stiles was a goner.  
"I have no intentions of scaling those walls just to see the inside of her already black heart." I was joking, but not really. I planned on staying away from Lydia.  
"So, last night at Dr. Deaton's place. That was a huge bomb that was dropped." Leave it to Stiles to talk about the elephant in the room. Dang it! I had forgot all about going to visit the Doc. I guess I can go after school.  
"Well, it's not like we have the time to just ease everyone into things. I am surprised the pack has made it this far without a guide or a healer. Trust me things will become easier. Not only do I help make you all stronger, but your abilities are more advanced with me around. Basically the pack feeds off of my supernatural energy."  
"So, you are like power up. In video games there are always power ups. That sounds like what you just described." Stiles, I can see who the geek was out of the group. Then again he is a guide as well. It is in his nature to immediately understand these things.  
"Yes, Stiles. I am basically a power up." I chuckled. Then the bell rang.  
"I'll see you at lunch alright?" Isaac. I feel like he is taking his guardian-like duties a little serious but I don't mind because it makes me feel better having a sidekick by my side.  
"Actually, I was planning on going to see Dr. Deaton during lunch. You are more than welcome to join me though. Both of you are if you want."  
Stiles and Isaac looked at each other then back to me. Then at the same time they said, "Sure."  
With that we all three headed to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes weren't so bad surprisingly. Stiles and Scott were in my chemistry class, along with Allison, Lydia, and this Jackson guy. He seemed like your everyday cocky jock. Not a fan, so far. He just exudes that I-am-better-than-anyone-the-room-so-why-I-am- I-here attitude. Which I find extremely annoying. The highlight was that Isaac happened to be in two of my classes, English and theater. Surprised that Isaac was the theater type, but who am I to judge. Theater happened to be the class before our lunch break. Isaac held the door opened for me and started heading to the front doors that led to the parking lot.  
"Wait a sec, don't we need to find Stiles?" He stopped and dropped his head, then slowly turned on his heels.  
"Do we have to?" The way he said made me laugh because he sounded like a kid asking his mom if he really had to take medicine. "I mean, all I am saying is that two people should be plenty enough to go talk to a vet."  
"But... we did invite him and he did say yes. So suck it up and sit here with me while we wait for him." He sank down hard on the bench in the front lobby.  
"We did not invite him. You did. Now because you felt the need to invite unneeded company I have to sit here like an outcast." He had a serious yet joking tone to his words. He might not have wanted to wait on Stiles but he did it anyways. Stiles looked happy when he turned the corner to the front lobby.  
"Well are we all set to go?" We both grabbed our bags and headed outside. When we reached the vehicles we all stopped.  
"My truck or your jeep?" Stiles headed to his jeep and Isaac helped me get into the back then he jumped into the passenger seat. Stiles started the jeep up and the radio started playing Call Me Maybe by Carly Ray Jepsen. Not acceptable.  
"Umm.. not happening. Sorry boys but I am going to change the music selection." I plugged my iPod in and went through my play list until I found something loud enough to drown out my thoughts for at least a few minutes. Within seconds Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace started playing. Both boys just stared at me like I was an alien.  
"What? I know it isn't the best but it helps drown out the unnecessary noise. So please just let it play." Isaac just grinned while Stiles looked a little shocked.  
I just sat back and let the music take me to a much quieter place, if Stiles and Isaac spoke at all I wasn't aware of it. Just watching the scenery made me question why so much evil was in this quaint little town. Not saying that werewolves were evil, but they sure as hell weren't unicorns and rainbows. On second thought, I think I would take werewolves over unicorns and rainbows any day. It took no time for us to get to the clinic. Just as Isaac helped me into the jeep, he helped me out of it as well. I walked ahead of the boys and Stiles spoke softly to Isaac but I could still hear what they were saying.  
"I feel like she is hiding something. Is there something that Derek is keeping from us?" Me? Hiding something? I just met them what could I possibly be hiding.  
"Why do you think Derek assigned me to watch after her? He says that he can sense everything she feels and he has the feeling that she is keeping something from us as well." So he did have a second agenda, just my luck. I knew that a werewolf couldn't be that nice. After all, my mom was the living proof that even though we are bound to them, that doesn't mean that we have to share everything. If they get the chance to double cross you then they will.  
"Are you two going to stand around all day? Or are you going to come in? I won't be but just five minutes." They both seemed to contemplate staying or going.  
"I think we will just wait for you out here." Isaac said, he gave me a warm smile, but now I don't if he was being genuinely nice or just pulling off a really good spy act. I headed inside without saying another word to either of them.  
"Hey Doc, you here?"  
"In the back, just come on back if you don't mind." He was feeding up the animals.  
"Did you know that my dad and brother was going to leave me?" I figured there was no need to ease into the question.  
"I was the one that sent them." That was not the answer that I expected. He just stood there looking me directly in the eyes, ready for whatever I was about to say.  
"Why? Why did they have to go?"  
"Because I needed you here, and they were only going to hinder you. You need to learn to survive on your own, and not depend upon family. When you are with your family you feed off of their energy. If you were to have no other power source but yourself then you will become stronger. I need you to be as strong as we can possibly make you." That made sense after I took the time to process it.  
"Power source? What do you mean? I am just a healer, my power is knowledge and a gentle touch." We weren't witches, we just knew how to use spices and make animals, werewolves, feel more comfortable while we heal them." Instead of answering my question he just simply went over to his desk and pulled out a leather bound book. It looked like a journal.  
"Do me a favor. Take this home, and read it. It was written by your mother, and she knew that one day you would need it. I could just give you all the answers but then I feel as though you would just feel overwhelmed. By reading the words of your mother, maybe you will feel more comforted." He was using the tone that doctors use before they tell you that you lost someone you loved. The same tone that people use towards timid animals. The same tone that you speak to someone in when you think they are about to break down. He could see that I was still confused. "Please just read it. I promise that all answers will be answered." Then he headed back to work, and I left. I put the book in my bag, I had no intentions of letting the boys or anyone know that I had the book. They already think that I am hiding something. Clearly they have trust issues, and if they feel the need to assume then I guess I don't have to share everything with them. Even if they are my pack, well except for Stiles, but he practically is part of the pack. He just doesn't know it yet. Which reminded me of why else I came. I turned around to ask the doctor one last question.  
"Dr. Deaton, when exactly are we going to tell Stiles that he is a healer as well?"  
"All in good time Miss Rhodes. All in good time."  
I headed back out the door and the boys looked at me expectantly.  
"What?"  
"Did you get the answers you wanted?" Stiles was the one to speak.  
"Not exactly, but I know where to look for them."  
"Which is where?" Isaac asked.  
"No where that concerns you. By the way, I plan on staying late this afternoon. So maybe Stiles can drive you home?" I looked at Stiles just nodded in agreement. They could sense my mood change, but I am pretty sure they had no idea it was due to them.  
"Derek said that you aren't to be left alone and..." I interrupted Isaac.  
"I don't give a shit what Derek said. He has no power over me. I am not one of his pups that he can command. I don't need to stay with me tonight. I have stuff I need to figure out and I can't do that with someone hanging over me like a rain cloud. If Derek has a problem then he is more than welcome to come talk to me about it. Now if we don't go then we are going to be late for class." Both boys looked stunned about my outbreak of sternness but quite frankly I don't care. I have been abandoned by the only family I had left, in a strange town, handed a huge responsibility of taking care of a pack, I still needed to be trained thoroughly, and I wasn't in the mood to be baby sat. Stiles drove us all back to school and I got out of the jeep without a word to either boys and headed to class. I didn't speak to anyone the rest of the day. Not until after school and I was headed to my truck to go home. When Derek was outside of my truck leaning against my door waiting on me.  
"What do you want Derek. I have a ton of homework and other stuff that I need to take care of." I wasn't in the mood to have to deal with him or anyone really. I just wanted to be left alone. I practically was already alone anyways.  
"Why did you send away my pup as you so eloquently put it?" He was making fun of me.  
"Because I am not a three year old girl who need a babysitter."  
"But you are a girl who has no family, no friends, and no one to help you. You're alone."  
"Way to make a girl feel good. I believe that I am aware of my aloneness. I thought I had made a friend until I overheard that he was really just a spy because my alpha doesn't trust me." That caught his attention. I might have the gentleness of a healer but thanks to my time spent growing up around werewolves I have acquired their bite as well.  
"Trust? What do you mean I don't trust you?"  
"I heard Isaac tell Stiles that you think I am hiding something. You denying it Hale?" He smirked at me calling him by his last name.  
"No I am not denying it. I have a right to not trust you. I just met you. You earn trust, you aren't handed it." I was not about to back down. Derek might scare some people but to me he was just another dog. I guess it was true that alphas can sense their healers feelings because Derek definitely could sense my hostility. He squared up right in front me and looked down to me.  
"Likewise Derek. You don't trust me, I don't trust you. Looks like we have a problem, because if you don't trust them then how am I supposed to help out your pack. As alpha it is your job to protect them, it's your job to give them all the support, strength, power, and protection they can get. I can help with that but I am not about to have to prove myself. I have nothing to lose. You do, you have an entire pack depending on. So how about you put your big boy pants on and just accept the fact I am here to help you not harm you." Hate, confusion, anger, and bewilderment flashed across his face. I get the feeling that no one talks to Derek Hale like this, let alone a human. I got the sense that he wanted to say something that would make me back down. That wasn't going to happen because I saw what happened when you let your walls down around a werewolf. My mom let hers down, and well now I don't have a mother.  
"Look Rhodes, you might think that you have some kind of power in this relationship but you don't. This is my pack and I still don't trust you. For the sake of my pack I will accept that you are here to help. I still think that someone should stay with you." He saw my anger flash back up, or rather I guess he could feel it. Then he dropped his head, "Fine. Please let me send a member of my pack to stay with you." I really did want to be alone but it was a big house. No reason I should hog it all up to myself.  
"Alright. On a few conditions though." He rolled his eyes.  
"Girls, there are always conditions." He gestured for me to continue.  
"Whoever you send, he/she must respect my privacy. They are not to follow my every movements. They can stay but that is it. Just like they are my brother or sister. Nothing more." He seemed to be a bit amused. With what I don't know.  
"Deal. I will send someone over in about two hours. I will make sure that they follow your demands princess." I despised that word but I know Derek only used it to make me mad. Instead of saying goodbye I just pushed past him and opened my door then turned to say,  
"You know letting someone help you doesn't make you weak, it just means you aren't in it alone." I saw his guard drop but only just a little.  
"Just get home safe Rhodes." Then he was gone in a blink of an eye.  
The whole drive home I rode with the windows down and my music blaring. Then when I reached the house, I went to take a shower. I just wrapped by self in a towel. I still had over an hour until one of Derek's pups came over. I know it is mean to call then pups but when you look at it that is technically what they are. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, I was in the mood for ice cream. Before I reached the bottom of the stairs though I was pretty sure I had a mini heart attack. There laid Isaac on my sofa, with a huge grin on his face.  
"Ever heard of knocking! Way to almost kill me!" He stood up and chuckled as though he thought it was funny. He probably did. I think he gets a thrill out of scaring people. He started walking straight to me. Before I realized what he was doing he put on hand on my collarbone and the other right over my heart. My eye involuntarily closed and I felt a serenity wash over my body almost instantly. I don't know how long we stood there, but when I opened my eyes I noticed that Isaac had his eyes closed as well. We stood there for a minute until Isaac said,  
"You should wear a towel more often. It suits you." The realization that I was still standing in my towel flooded my whole body and oddly I wasn't that embarrassed. Okay, maybe a little bit. I went upstairs and changed then went back down the stairs. Isaac was back to laying on the sofa.  
"How did you do that? That was some kind of jedi mind trick shit." That earned me a full hearted laugh. I don't think he laughs often, so it was nice to see it.  
"It is just a trick that Deaton taught me. Oddly enough it is kind of a jedi mind trick. I just cleared your mind so your heart would stop racing. I have only used it on dogs, I didn't know if it would work on a human or not. I thought since you were connected to us in a way it might."  
"Well, it most definitely did. I was just going to make me some dinner, you hungry?" This intrigued him, typical guy. Food, sex, and well sex is usually what is on a guys mind.  
"You cook?"  
"My mom taught me since I was little. It was kind of our thing." He followed me to the kitchen and as I was getting the food out he sat on one of the bar stools.  
"Do you mind if I ask what happened to her? Or is that too personal, because I have strict orders to respect your privacy." He said that accusingly, and it made me laugh but then I sobered up as I thought about the question he asked.  
"She got close to the alpha of the pack that she was bound to."  
He interrupted me before I could continue. "Wait, I thought that a pack could only bound themselves to one family of healers?" That was what Deaton had told them. I just didn't find it important at the time to correct him.  
"Technically yes but the entire family isn't bound. Only the woman that made the blood pact is really the one bound. Which is why I had to be the one to make the blood pact with Derek." This seemed to clear up the confusion because he nodded for me to continue. I started chopping up the veggies for the salad as I continued.  
"My mom started to get to get close to the alpha. My dad protested against it. His philosophy was that we are here to help you guys out but not to become friends with. When you became close to a pack and you let your guard down then you became vulnerable. We might not be super strong and be able to shift into vicious wolves, but we do have the ability to block you from harming us. And before you ask how, I am not telling you. So don't waste your breath with asking." He smirked before coming over to help me cut up the rest of the carrots and potatoes. "She let her guard down and it cost her her life."  
"That's it? She let her guard down?" He looked at me expectantly and I guess I could tell him the whole story.  
"Put the potatoes in that pot and fill it up with water then put it on the burner. She let her guard down, and gave the pack an opening to harm her. There is something that female healers possess that all alphas want to acquire. I am not sure what it is, but apparently it is worth killing for." My voice was getting low and it started cracking as I finished the story. "I was just getting out of the gym when I saw that I had a message from her. She was crying and apologizing for leaving me. She told me that she loved me, and that she was so proud of me. I jumped in my truck and raced home as quickly as my truck could go. But I was too late. When I got the house her body was on our porch with a note that said, "You better watch your back, You're are next." I never told dad about the note. I didn't want to worry him. I could barely recognize her face from where they tortured her so much." I didn't realize that I was crying until Isaac pulled me into a hug and just held me. He didn't say a word until after I stopped.  
"Low I am so sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I knew it was that bad." I was still holding him tight but he didn't seem to care because he let me hold on for several more long minutes. Then I let go and started back to cooking.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" He seemed sincere.  
"Yes, thanks Isaac. That is the first time that I have talked about it since it happened. Did you call me Low?" He seemed a little shy, but he gave me a small smile.  
"Yeah, is that okay?"  
"It is perfectly fine. That's what my mom used to call me." I smiled because it brought back such pleasant memories.  
About forty minutes later dinner was done. We ate and watch a movie then I headed to bed. I had a journal to begin reading, and even though I had just shared something extremely personal with Isaac, I wasn't sure I was ready to let him in on this. Especially when I don't know what the journal contains. But I was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was leather bound, definitely passed down from several generations. When I first opened it there was an old family photo, I guess from my great great grandparents. You could clearly see the likeliness between them and my mother and I. Longer black hair, ice blue eyes, creamy satin colored skin, and a sense strength is visible among them all. The very first page was a phrase written in latin -Tuo heritagio vester est fati. Vivere, spirare, et protegam eam-. This means -Your heritage is your destiny. Live it, breathe it, and protect it-. I looked and the entire journal was in Latin. Luckily I was taught how to speak, write, and read Latin when I was young. When I turned the next page, along both pages, was my family tree laid out. I noticed that every third generation had a star marked next to the name. My name was one that was marked. Then some names were marked with a dot. One name was marked with a sun and moon. On the next page was the key to the family tree, along with descriptions. The sun and moon symbol meant the original, the beginning. Which makes sense, considering the symbol was next to the first name at the top of the tree. The dots were only next to a few names, and the journal said that they represented a generation of strong healers.  
I was most interested in what the journal had to say about the star, considering it related to me directly. The star was a symbol to that represented a healer that not was a healer but was a guide. This was something that I already knew, but as I kept reading I found something interesting. The journal also said that this healer/guide carried the blood of the oldest werewolf line that made the original blood pact making this healer special and they were called custos, which is Latin for guardian. They were called guardians, because not only were they supposed to be a guardian angel to their pack, but it was also their responsibility to protect the original bloodline. Since these guardians had the same blood as an original werewolf running through their veins it made them stronger, faster, and desperately sought after. This explains why dad put me through all the training, and why Derek was so adamant about having his pack protect me. I flipped through the rest of the journal to see what all it held. There was a section about the blood pact, relationships between healer and alpha, how healers affect the pack, spice dictionary, even another section on the guardians.  
Deaton was right, if he were to have told me this today then I probably would have called him out as a liar. I always knew that my heritage consisted of a depth that I was not aware of, but doesn't every past? I closed the journal because I had been reading for a little over an hour and it was nearly one in the morning. I needed to get some rest and think process all this new information.  
When I woke up the next morning, I remembered to set the alarm this time, I smelled coffee and what I was pretty sure were chocolate muffins. My suspicions were affirmed when I reached the kitchen and saw coffee, orange juice, toast, and muffins. I looked around for Isaac, even called his name out several times but he was no where to be found. I saw a note on the microwave.  
Hope your morning is good. I thought making your breakfast was in order since you made dinner. I had to go do something for Derek. See you at school.  
It was sweet of him to make breakfast. He was a pretty sweet guy, but it seemed to be only when he was alone. I finished eating breakfast and got ready for school. After school I went by to see the doc. I had to start learning about healer stuff, and he was the only one who could teach it to me. It was great to learn more about my heritage and to start training. Speaking of training, I also decided that it was a good idea to just train in being a healer, but I also needed to get my stuff together and start training so that I wasn't helpless if I were to get into a bad situation.  
I went back to the house to change, but instead I found Derek sitting on my porch.  
"Is that Derek Hale? THE Derek Hale sitting on my porch? What do I owe this oh so special visit since you didn't send one of your pups?" He knew I was kidding, but he gave me a look anyways.  
"Can you not call them pups? It is a little degrading. I was just wanting to check in and see if you heard from your dad or anything." I thought for sure that my dad would have called by now, but not a single phone card, text, or letter.  
"I think I like calling them pups, so it stays. And I have not spoken to my dad since the day before he decided to leave. I have tried calling but no answer."I wasn't worried anything had happened though because if they were in trouble then I would feel it and so would Derek.  
"Well if you hear from him then please call me. I am trying to get my pack into shape. We've been training for months but now that I know a pack of alphas coming, I just want to make sure that we are more than ready.  
"I know that he is trying to find more to join your pack. I am sure that he will." I went to sit next to him on the porch swing. "My dad has always been great at getting people to trust him, and my brother can bring in more just the same." I could sense him relax a little, maybe this emotion sensor thing is a two way street. I will have to check the journal. Right after I do some training of my own, which if I am going to get in a run before sun down I needed to finish this conversation.  
"Derek, I don't want to run you off but I had plans to do some training of my own. The sun is going to be gone in about two hours and I still have to change."  
"I wanted to speak to you about that, I figured that since you have only got to know two of my pack, well three I guess, you can come train with us. I know Erica can be a little intimidating, but her and Boyd could benefit from having you there." Train with werewolves? He must be insane, one wrong thing and I could be dead. Not to mention that Erica did intimidate me. I got the feeling that I was a one of those toy mice and she was a cat. She can't kill me but she can definitely play with me and toss me around.  
"Ehh.."  
"Come on Rhodes. I didn't expect you to back down from anyone. Besides both Isaac and Scott will be there, and I won't let Erica hurt you. At least not too bad." He winked, but I knew that he wouldn't let me get hurt and neither would Isaac or Scott.  
"Let me change and I will meet you back out here." I went upstairs to change into yoga pants, sports bra, and a tank. Threw my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my knives. I actually held a title in knife throwing. My parents thought it was a skill that could come in handy one day, so they spent money on buying me knives and taking lessons. I enjoyed throwing, it took stress away knowing that I can throw a knife at a potential target and take him down. When I reached Derek's car he gave me a questioning yet intrigued look.  
"I don't have the ability to morph into a big dog, so I had to pick up some lethal skill to help me out." I said it with a shrug because it wasn't a big deal just something I could do.  
"On second thought, pairing you and Erica could turn out interesting. She's still young, she makes mistakes that could get her killed. She does try hard though, she just hasn't matured like my other wolves."  
"Well your other pups seem to accept the whole werewolf thing as a lifestyle that they can't pull attention to. Erica seems to think it's a game." When I said pups he couldn't help but smile. He drove fast, and after a few minutes we were at this abandoned train bus place.  
"About time you showed up, I told you that I would work with your pack but I do have other plans Derek. I don't have the times to sit here and babysit your wolves." That was Scott's voice I heard, and he didn't sound that hateful just aggravated.  
"I had to make a stop, guys you remember Willow right?" They all came to gather around him. "She is going to start training with us as well. She can help more than you think."  
"Hey, It's good to see you. I know that things are probably pretty rough right now." Scott always seemed really nice. I looked at Isaac and he grinned then leaned over to whisper something in Boyd's ear. Which earned him dirty look from everyone in the room but me. Unfortunately I have no super wolf hearing and I didn't know what he said but Erica did.  
"Must you always comment about how hot girls are? I mean I don't mind the attention you give me, but little Willow might." Every word that left her mouth was filled with disgust. I don't know why she hated me so much but she did. Isaac dropped his head as if he were embarrassed.  
"Oh no Erica, you must be mistaken. I don't what kind of attention I get. Whether it's guy commenting on my ass, or girls being jealous because the guy are commenting on my eyes. I am perfectly fine with both." I tried to smile as sweetly as I could. She didn't really intimidate me, but I do know that sometimes when you step up to a werewolf they tend to get angry and when they get angry then they wolf up. Kind of like an incredible hulk thing, except the incredible hulk was so much cooler. I had a knife in my hand because I had it out early in the car showing Derek, I gripped it tighter in case she decided to come at me. She stayed where she was though, and just gave me a dirty look.  
"Okay well, I don't want to interrupt your training routine but I am going to go for a run, any of you are more than welcome to join." I stood directly across from Erica, she is going to be hard to get along with. Isaac and Scott joined me and Derek. Then Boyd looked at Erica, I figured that they were close, and gave her an apologetic look before joining the rest of us. "I promise I won't bite, these guys might though." She broke out a very very small smile, maybe she won't be so difficult after all. She joined us and we all went for a very long run. When we got back Derek Split us up.  
"Boyd and Erica you are going to be with me and Scott. Both of you have to learn to control your tendencies to wolf out in front of people. Isaac I want you to go with Willow to help her work on defensive moves." I was a little disappointed because I wanted to throw my knives but at least he paired me with Isaac and not Erica. We all split up and I grabbed my bag of knives.  
"What is that? Your secret bag of spices, because unless you have weapons like the Argents then you aren't going to do much damage." The Argents were the family of hunters, Allison was one. Then I looked up at Isaac and grinned before I reached into my bag and grabbed my knives, and with no warning I through them all at the bus. Coincidentally the others were all at the bus, so when I threw the knives they turned around ready to cause bodily harm. I threw my hands up in surrender. "I am sorry, but I really wanted to do that. Isaac asked what was in the bag."  
I expected Derek to get a little angry, but instead he turned to Erica and said, "Still think that she is only going to hinder us. It looks like she can take care of herself pretty adequately." Scott and Boyd looked impressed. Isaac's mouth was still a little open in shock.  
"That was some kind of Elektra move right there!" We all looked to find Stiles smiling wide and walking up to us. "You have to teach me how to do that because that was bad ass. Who knew we had a walking ninja girl?" Only Stiles would compare me to a comic book hero. He joined me and Scott and Derek came over.  
"What are you doing here? You have no purpose here." Derek seemed aggravated. Scott came in to defend Stiles though.  
"I invited him, I figured Willow wouldn't want to be alone with a bunch of wolves, and as much as you don't want to admit it, Stiles is a part of this pack too." Derek thought about how he was going to respond. I felt him feel defeated, probably because he knew Scott was right. No matter what Stiles always seemed involved. Maybe I should try to teach him some stuff because he, like me, had no wolf powers to help him out.  
"Fine. You can stay but if you mess up anything I will kill you." It was an empty threat but Stiles was pleased. Scott and Derek went back to Erica, while Stiles stayed with me and Isaac.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Isaac asked.  
"I took lessons when I was little. My parents thought it would be a handy skill."  
"I'd say! Look at all of these." I saw Stiles going through my bag. I quickly grabbed them away. "What the hell? Sorry I didn't think you would mind." I felt bad but he had no idea what he was grabbing.  
"Stiles I don't mind but some of my knives are deathly. I doctored them up so that some will paralyze people, some will just cause a gash, and then some will kill." I said this so that he would understand how serious I was about how dangerous my knives were, but instead he looked like a kid at an amusement park. He wanted to touch everything. "Stiles!" That got his attention and he stopped going through the bag. "I promise that I will teach you how to used them, but not today." He looked a little disappointed but he stepped away from the knives.  
"I figured that you could use a ride home after you finish with what you are doing." That was sweet of him. I needed to do whatever Derek wanted me to do with Isaac first though.  
"Thanks Stiles, just give me about twenty more minutes." Isaac was helping me with hand to hand fighting and it was horrible. He took me down every single time. Stiles gave me a ride home, but when I went inside I found Isaac on my sofa, as always.  
For the next two weeks my schedules was: wake up, school, healing training, werewolf training, the I went to bed to read the journal. I was starting to learn an unimaginable amount of knowledge of what I all I was capable of doing. Then one night as I was reading my journal, my cell rang. The phone call was from my dad.  
"Hey babycakes, I know that you are probably so mad right now because I haven't called but I am trying to stay under the radar."  
"You left without even saying goodbye, and you think that you don't have to call for over two weeks? Please tell me where in the parenting handbook it says that that is okay." I know I sounded hateful I think I had a right to be mad.  
"I know and have every right to feel that way. I knew that you could handle things though. I have good news."  
"What's that?"  
"I have found a pair of brothers to join Derek's pack. They are pure werewolves, their parents died about four months ago by a pack of alphas and they are more than willing to join Derek's pack." That is wonderful. A pure werewolf is way stronger than a turned werewolf.  
"That's great! I told Derek that you would pull through."  
"I take it that you are getting along well with the pack?" As I thought about it I really was. Even Erica was starting to warm up to me. Derek treated me like a little sister. Boyd was nice, but he wasn't really communicative. Scott thought I was the best thing that happened to the pack and Isaac was pretty much my closest friend besides Stiles.  
"Yeah, the pack is great. They really look after me and they are growing stronger. Deaton is making me stronger." I thought about telling him about the journal, but then I decided that I like keeping it my little secret.  
"I love you babycakes, and that is great that everything is working out. I have to go but I sent the brothers to Beacon Hills to stay with you. They should arrive in a few days." Then the phone cut out. A pair of brothers? Why couldn't more girls be werewolves? I headed downstairs to tell Isaac the news.  
He was asleep already so I went to go cover him up. I sat next to wear he had his feet and grabbed the remote but as soon as I reached over near his head to grab the remote he bit me. Actually it was more of a nibble because he didn't draw blood.  
"Hey! That was uncalled for. I thought you were asleep" He was laughing, and just like last time it was one the best sounds I have ever heard.  
"I was, but then someone had to try and grab my remote."  
"Your remote? I am pretty sure that this is my house so the remote is mine." Then I reached over and snatched the remote before he could stop me. Which was the wrong move because he pulled me over into his laugh and tickled me to get the the remote back.  
"Just hand it over Low and I'll stop." I love that he called me Low. It reminded me of my mom, but not in a sad way.  
"I will... never...give you...the remote!" I was laughing so hard that I could barely get out the sentence. The doorbell rang interrupting our battle over the remote. We both looked at each other to see if we knew who was at the door.  
"Don't look at me. I don't know anyone in this town, and the ones that I do know just walk in and make themselves at home." The doorbell rang again. So I got up to go answer the door. When I opened the door up, I was looking at two guys.  
"Hi I am Connor, and this is Murphy. Your dad sent us." I wasn't expecting them to show up for another few days. Not that I was complaining because they were pretty cute. Isaac stood up and was on an instant werewolf protective mode.  
"Please come in." I said with a bright smile. This night was going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped aside so the guys could come in, but Isaac didn't budge an inch. So I figured that I would pull him aside to explain what was going on. I grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him into the dining room. "Hey guys, I will be right back but make yourselves comfortable. The living room is in there and feel free to change the channel to anything." They just made their way into the living room, while I pulled Isaac into the kitchen.  
"Who the hell are they?" He wouldn't even take his eyes off of them.  
"My dad sent them. He said that they weren't supposed to show up for another few days. I don't know how they got here so fast. But they seem nice right? I mean they are werewolves, you guys tend to be mean, usually. But they seem cool. Oh and they are going to have to stay here because they have no where to go. Dad said that he trusts them, and if he trusts them then they have to be okay right?" I was in the middle of starting another sentence when Isaac interrupted me.  
"Willow, calm down. Breathe. Start at the beginning again. Your dad sent them?" I nodded my head. I hadn't realized that I was babbling. I tend to talk alot when I get nervous or excited. Isaac was still talking. Oh no, I wasn't paying attention. I should probably nod so he doesn't think that I am ignoring him. I started to nod when he gave me the most shocked looked. Okay, maybe nodding was the wrong thing to do. "Willow, will you please listen?"  
"I am sorry! I am just trying to figure out who these guys are. I mean my dad is gone, so is my brother. I keep being left with guys, upon more guys. Not even normal guys. I have to be left with dog-like guys." Isaac was grinning in amusement which made me realize that I was babbling again.  
"Okay, so we are going to go in there and talk to these guys. Scratch that, I will do the talking. I wouldn't want to scare them off with your weirdo babbling." I hit him in the arm and he laughed. Then he led the way to the living room. Both guys looked up as we entered the room.  
"So you must be one of the members of this pack we were sent here for." Both guys stood to shake hands with Isaac.  
"It's Isaac." I never understood the reason for guys to have to prove that they are bigger. When Isaac shook hands with the guys, you'd think that they were in the old west getting ready to have a show down.  
"Your dad said that we could stay here, but if that isn't okay with you then we are willing to leave." Conner was the one who addressed me.  
"No, of course you guys are welcome to stay here. I am the only one who is here now, well besides Isaac. He stays so I won't be alone." Murphy and Connor shared a look.  
"Well that sounds nice of him. You won't be alone anymore though, so no worries with having to have someone stay with you." Murphy spoke now.  
"Here let me show you to the rooms you'll be staying in. We happen to have two guest room, and you guys will have your own bathroom because it joins the two rooms." I followed them up the stairs while Isaac stayed behind. I got a good look at both brothers, and you can definitely tell that they are related. Both are tall, with sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. They were both fit, which isn't unusual for werewolves at all. I am pretty sure that Connor was older than Murphy. I showed Connor to his room.  
"Thank you for your kindness. We both really appreciate it. I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I take a quick shower? It's been a long road trip to get here." He was definitely the older one. I could tell by the way acted.  
"Not at all. Make yourself at home. I am pretty sure that towels, shampoo, and soap are all in there. If not then just yell and I'll get you some."  
"Thanks" Then he headed into the bathroom.  
"Your room is just through here. So who is older?" I just wanted to know if I was getting any better at reading people.  
"Connor is the oldest." Bingo! "So are you and that Isaac together? I only ask because I don't want to cause any friction with a member of my future pack." I understood that, it was hard to get along with people when you feel threatened by them.  
"Nahh, we are just friends. He is practically my only friend I have in this town. I just moved here, so haven't had the chance to really meet people you know?" He chuckled and I noticed that he had dimples. I liked dimples, I think they are adorable.  
"Just friends? That's how it always starts." I laughed because I could tell he wasn't being serious but just trying to keep the mood light. He could also tell I was nervous because he said,  
"Hey, there is a reason that your dad found us and sent us here. We knew your mom. I am so sorry for what happened she was an amazing woman. You look alot like her actually, that's how we knew we had the right house." They knew my mom? How? I have been told that I look like my mom and I used to get annoyed because I wanted to look like Willow. My own person not like someone else. Now when I hear that I treasure it because all I want to do is be as much like my mom as possible.  
I joined him with sitting on the bed. "Thank you. How did you know her?" He smiled as he thought back, he really does have a nice smile.  
"Let's just say that she helped me and Connor out of a pretty tight situation when we were younger and alot wilder." He was still smiling which let me know there was alot more to the story.  
"She was great at helping people. I just want to say thank you. For coming here that is. You have no idea how much we all appreciate it."  
"We will see. Hopefully your alpha feels that way. You never know with alphas." This is so true.  
"Derek, that's his name. He is pretty intimidating not going to lie. He just feels like he has to be though. I honestly believe that he isn't used to having people look up to him and need him. He seems so lonely at times. Sometimes I see a smile out of him, a real genuine smile. And Isaac, he seems sad alot of the times. Recently though he is really opening up, I can see that he feels more at ease when it is just the two of us. Erica, whew she is a questionable character. She puts on this I-am-a-big-huge-dinosaur-hear-me-roar type of front. I get the feeling that she just doesn't want to get hurt by anyone or anything, so she keeps a Berlin wall up. Boyd, I honestly don't know that much about him. He is nice, and he keeps to himself. He follows every order that Derek gives out, so you shouldn't have any problems with him. Scott, he technically isn't apart of Derek's pack. He is an omega, and he kind of sticks to himself but since we have visitors coming he has decided to work with Derek and the others. Scott is super great, he tries to help everyone out and he thinks about others. He does have this friend named Stiles, and he is always involved with the pack related. His dad is the sheriff and he is super cool. But he is pretty much a dork, so he brings amusement to situations." I looked over at him then it struck me that I was babbling. Again. Seriously? He probably thought I was some kind of mentally retarded person that didn't know when to shut up. When I looked at his face though he was just smiling that adorable smile.  
"I am so sorry. Sometimes I babble when I am nervous, or excited." He started smiling. "What?"  
"You really pay attention to everything don't you? I mean I know you healers are supposed to know your pack but you really pay attention to everything about them." I didn't realize that I paid that much attention.  
"I guess I do." Then his brother came out of the bathroom. "Well, I suppose that you guys are wanting some rest. I will see you tomorrow afternoon? I have school, then training with the doc." Connor said goodnight and went into the other room. Murphy walked to the door as I was walking out.  
"By the way, no worries about the babbling thing. I thought it was adorable. Sweet Dreams Willow." He grinned before shutting the door. I think that I am going to like my new house mates. I felt a little giddy when I was going down the stairs. It was the sound of Isaac's voice that brought me out of my daze.  
"Your new roomies feeling cozy up there? I mean you didn't scare them with your babbling did you?" He grinned.  
"Were you listening in on my conversation?"  
"Maybe just a little bit. I especially liked the I-am-a-dinosaur-hear-me-roar part." Isaac winked at me before he started laughing.  
"You jerk." I hit him in the arm again. "I really think that these guys are going to make a fantastic addition to the pack."  
"Mmhmm.. I can tell. What is with you babbling so much? You didn't do it with any of the rest of us."  
"I honestly don't know, they don't make me nervous. I actually had no problem talking to Murphy."  
"So I gathered. You only gave him an entire breakdown of the whole pack." His smile fell a little then he said, "Do you really think that I am sad majority of the time?" He sounded a little hurt but like he was looking for an honest answer.  
"You just seem like you aren't used to having someone always with you, or maybe that you aren't used to having someone like to always be with you." He seemed to be okay with that answer.  
"Goodnight Low, I will probably just see you at school tomorrow because I am going to leave early in the morning. Sweet dreams."  
"Yeah sweet dreams Isaac." I decided to just go to bed, I wasn't in the mood to read the journal tonight.  
The next morning, all three guys were no where to be found. A note was left on my door from Connor and Murphy.  
Hey sleeping beauty,  
We went out to have a look around town and do other stuff. We didn't want to wake you so we just figured a note would be okay. I don't know what time you are going to be back but in case we aren't here when you come home this evening here is my number. Call me if you need anything. I look foward to meeting everyone and seeing you soon!  
-M-  
The note was sweet. Honestly I am really looking forward to introducing them to the rest of the pack. Training was beginning to get more and more fun. I still have yet to defeat Isaac when were do one on one training, but I think I am getting better. Derek has also been giving me lessons, but it was how to hunt not fight. So if I were to have to be in a situation where I needed to find them I could do it without leaving a trail of evidence. Stiles is trying to learn the art of knife throwing but like me with Isaac, it isn't going so hot. Deaton decided that it was best to not tell Stiles that he was a healer as well because of my special status as a guardian/healer/guide we thought that Stiles already had the best role in the group and it was best to not complicate things even more.  
School was dreary. Barbie hasn't really talked to me much, but I notice Stiles staring at her constantly and I can feel his emotions skyrocket when he is near her. Too bad she overlooks him, I feel bad for him because he was absolutely adorable and sweet and deserved better than Lydia Martin. After school I went to see Dr. Deaton. I was really learning alot. From both him and the journal. I have learned that I am linked to every member of the pack and if I focus hard I can always find any one of them. No matter where they were. Also I have learned that I can access the original werewolf blood line. I can't shapeshift or anything supernaturally cool like that, but I can tap into the energy of the originals. Making me stronger, physically and mentally. I haven't learned how to exactly tap into that energy but I know that is possible. Deaton has taught me so much about the healing stuff though. Werewolves heal super fast naturally, perk of being a supernatural dog. However, me being a healer can make them heal even faster because I can give them my energy, or rather they can feed off of it. It is actually really cool because I can make them stronger. Once again though I haven't quite figured it out. Derek has tried to help me but we haven't had much luck.  
That was one of the things that I was planning on asking Deaton today at our little session. When I got out of school and started heading to my truck Derek was waiting. He is starting to make a habit of this.  
"When were you planning on telling me that I have two new wolves here?" He sounded way to serious, maybe that's why he doesn't ever seem happy.  
"Well hello Derek! It is so nice to see you. How are you? Good? I'm doing great! Thanks so much for asking. You really should work on your conversational skills." He still seemed upset though. "Look, they showed up late last night. I just found out late last night. I planned on calling and telling you. But I have been so busy today, and I am already late for my session with Deaton. I plan on bringing them to training today. If that is okay?"  
"Bring them by a little early will you? I want to meet them before I bring them around the pack."  
"Of course all powerful leader." I was joking but he wasn't laughing. "Oh my goodness, you should pull your little wolf tail out of your butt and smile sometimes. You'd be prettier if you smiled." That finally earned a smile out of him. "Finally! Ladies and gentlemen I would just like to let you know the Derek Hale is capable of being normal person. He is even capable of feeling happiness!" I was laughing and Derek still held a small smile.  
"Listen here smart ass, go see Deaton but try to cut it short and bring me the new wolves, and be safe." I opened my door, hopped into the driver's seat, and rolled down the window.  
"I am always safe."  
"Right. See you later." I drove off to the clinic. Deaton had already put the closed sign up. So I went in the back way. I stepped into the back but I couldn't find him anywhere.  
"Doc?"  
"You are late Ms. Rhodes." He nearly gave me a heart attack by sneaking up behind me.  
"Blame Derek, his fault." He accepted my defense because he knows how Derek can be.  
"So what are you wanting to learn today?"  
"Actually, I have to cut it short today. My dad sent two brothers, werewolf brothers. So I have to go introduce them around and what not. However I do have something I needed to ask you about."  
"Two new wolves? That must be what Derek held you up with. What is it that you have questions over?" I pulled out the journal and showed him the section about where I unlock the energy and power from the originals, for me and the pack to have access to.  
After reading he said, "I am assuming that you are inquiring to access the power correct?" He always knew everything. Like Yoda!  
"Yes, both Derek and I have attempted but no luck with figuring it out."  
"That is because you have to have access it yourself. If I may ask, who are the two that your father sent?" I hated asking him for help. He never gave you a simple and direct answer. It was always riddles.  
"Their names are Connor and Murphy Reynolds. You know them?" He seemed to be thinking about if he did or not.  
"Their parents both died a few months ago. Great people, never met their kids, but if they are anything like their parents then I am sure they are wonderful young men." How was I not surprised. He knew everyone. I'm telling you he like yoda.  
"So back to the whole accessing the original werewolf power thing. How do I do it?" He chuckled.  
"You simply clear your mind, and focus really hard. Just let your body accept it, and your mind tap into. If you do that then you will be able to access it. You will be able tell whether you were successful because if you tap into that kind of power then you feel like a brand new person." That did not help me at all. I didn't even bother with asking for more advice because I knew that I wouldn't get a different response. So I just headed home, to pick up the boys.  
When I got there Isaac was there along with Connor and Murphy.  
"Hello boys, just let me change and then we can head over to Derek's. He wants to meet you guys before everyone else does." I don't even wait for a response I just head up the stairs, change, grab my knives, and my water bottle. Then I headed back down the stairs. The three guys were in same spots as they were when I went upstairs.  
"You guys ready?"  
"Do we really have a choice?" Murphy asked.  
"Not really. When she says it's time to go you are better off just getting up and not asking questions. Hey Low?" I turned around to see what Isaac wanted. "I have to meet up with Erica for a little bit. I'll see you later though at training." Wonder why he had to meet Erica.  
"No problem. Have fun dino-barbie." I know it is mean to call Lydia a barbie, but she acts like one. So I figured I would give Erica a nick name as well. The first thing that came to mind was dino-barbie.  
"Just don't let Erica know you call her that." Isaac warned me, but honestly? I could care less if she knew. She really didn't scare me anymore.  
"I am pretty sure I can handle myself."  
"I would believe that if you could ever beat me in training, you should really work on that." I will. I actually planned on getting Murphy or Connor to help me out with that.  
"Oh hush, and go meet Erica." We all left to go where we needed to go. When we arrived at Derek's place, the boys got out and waited for me to lead the way. Derek met us just a few feet away from my truck.  
"Connor, Murphy, this is Derek. Your new alpha." They didn't shake hands but it was clear that Derek was sizing them up. All it took for a werewolf to join a pack was to submit themselves unto the alpha. Which happened on a full moon. So they technically weren't members of the pack yet but they will be in a few days. Derek took us all to the training center.  
"Did you talk to Deaton?" Derek was asking because he knew that I went to see if Deaton would tell me how to access the original's power.  
"Yes, but you know how Deaton is. He didn't give me anything that we haven't already tried."  
"He didn't tell you how to unlock it?"  
"Unlock what?" Connor asked.  
I looked at Derek silently asking if we told them about this awesome secret power boost I have running through my veins. He nodded, so I continued to tell the guys all about it.  
"So you just can't figure out how to unlock it?" Murphy was the one to ask the questions now.  
"Exactly, we have tried everything." I motioned between me and Derek.  
"Do you mind if I give it a try?" Once again I looked to Derek for approval.  
"Be our guest." Derek motioned for him to go ahead and give it his best shot.  
"I am going to need you and Connor to go over there and focus on shifting but don't shift until you feel a surge go through you." He sounded as if he had experience in doing this.  
"How do you know what to do?" Derek asked. I am glad he did because I wanted to know as well.  
"Our dad was married to a healer. She did this with us. I just picked up on how she did it." That makes sense on how he knew my mother if his mother was a healer as well. "You two over there. Turn your backs and do what I said. Remember no shifting until you feel the surge. You," He motioned to me. "I need you to come over here. I am going to need you to trust me. I promise I am not trying to molest you." I walked up to him and he turned me around to where my back was up against his. "Close your eyes." I did and his hands rested at my waist. "Put your hands over mine." I covered his hands with mine. I couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable. Then Murphy leaned in and whispered, "This will not work if you don't relax. I promise I will be a total gentleman. I trusted him so I tried to relax. "Much better. Now keep your eyes closed, focus on your mom. How she would sing you to sleep, and how strong she was. Remember how she made you feel safe and loved." Every word was soft as a whisper. I felt myself relax into him a little more. "I want you to think of your brother, and how you would do anything to protect him. I want you think about how much you want to be like your mom. Channel all the things you love about her. Her strength, her gentleness, her power." I was completely freed of anything except for what he was saying. "Now I want you to picture having the power to do anything, the strength to hold your own, the love to conquer everything." Then I felt it. It was like when you poke an electric fence and you feel a little shock but then your whole body still feels like a tingly jello. It was an odd feeling but I know that I have the power. "Open your eyes." Murphy released me and I still felt the odd tingly jello feeling. "As long as you can channel those feelings you can access that power.  
I looked over to Derek and Connor. I heard the wolf up earlier, but they were back to human form now. "That was incredible!" I gave Murphy the biggest hug, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much."  
"I have never felt that kind of power, and I am an alpha." Derek seemed as shocked as I was. Then the rest of the pack came in. I saw Isaac and called him out.  
"Yo Isaac!" He looked at me, "I think I am ready for our little one on one combat." I grinned because I was pretty sure that I was finally going to win. I looked at Murphy and he winked with a smirk on his face. Then I thought was it thinking about my mom that helped me access the original's power? Or was it the fact that Murphy made me feel so safe in his arms that I opened up enough to access the power?

**_-Author's Note-_**

**_Hey guys! I greatly appreciated every single person that has read my story. I would love to have some feedback. I really would like to make this story the best it can be. After all it is for you guys! So hit the review button, send me a message, or something. Let me know what you guys think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- Hey guys! To everybody who is still following this story thank you so much for your support. To everybody who has just started reading I hope you are enjoying it. This chapter doesn't focus too much on the werewolf aspect of the story. I had several request to add some romance into the story. Please be kind for I am not great at writing romance. Hopefully these next two chapters proves to be satisfactory though! To all of you who don't enjoy the romance, no worries it isn't too bad. I promise. As always I love to hear what you guys think and I love to hear some suggestions. :)

Now that I have figured out how to access the power, I have really been focusing on how to distribute it to the pack. I was able to do it the day that Murphy taught me how to tap into the power. Since then I am with a member of the pack the only way that I can give them more power is by touch them. Murphy can be near me and I can do it no problem, but he won't always be there. So I really need to figure out how to give the pack more power because they need, we need to be as strong as possible.  
Having the boys stay at the house has been wonderful, I didn't realize how much I missed having people in the house. The pack surprised me by welcoming in Connor and Murphy. Especially Erica, who is normally against anyone knew coming in, she has even came over to the house a few times. I think she has a thing going on with Connor, which good for her. Maybe now that she is getting some she won't be such a dinosaur anymore. Scott has even been trying to do more with the pack. Thing were really starting to come together.  
We've been working way too hard with the training, and then those of us that are in school have had a full plate with extra servings. So I asked Derek if we could have a kick back bonfire in the woods sometime. Shockingly he said that he thought it would be good for everyone to have a break. Derek has really grown as an alpha as well. I think that it is because of how well everything has been going, and how much stronger everyone has been getting. And partly because of me, in the journal it said that when an alpha makes the blood pact with a healer that his stress levels and worrying diminishes greatly. Mainly because he knows that he can always trust me. With werewolves trust is a key thing, sometimes you can't even trust your own pack.  
For the past week Isaac hasn't really been at the house, I can feel him still around though. I don't know what has been up with him, but I plan on finding out. I even bought concert tickets for Three Days Grace hoping that he'll join me. I knew his birthday was this weekend, but he hasn't mentioned it. I don't think anyone has really made a big deal out of birthdays. I happen to love birthdays. So I bought the concert tickets as his gift but I wasn't going to let him know that I bought them as a birthday present. I left his ticket in his locker, and I was waiting around the corner for him to find in. He seems to be back to the sad Isaac, which makes me sad. So my sole plan for the next few days is to see what is wrong and fix it. As I was waiting for him to be at his locker, someone came up from behind me and scared the shit out of me.  
"Did you leave me this?" Isaac. Of course I wouldn't be able to stake out a werewolf, and Isaac always knew when I was around.  
"I did! How did you know it was me?" He dropped his head shyly like he normally does when he feels a little embarrassed.  
"You have a specific scent. Not like most girls though." Huh? A scent? I didn't even wear perfume. As if seeing my confusion he continued to explain. "You smell like green tea and pomegranates. Sometimes you smell like vanilla and pomegranates. It is kind of nice, because when a girl wears perfume it comes off so much stronger. Honestly it kind of stinks because it is so strong. I know you don't wear perfume so I am not sure how you smell so good but not strong if you don't wear perfume." He really payed attention, I didn't realize that a werewolves sense of smell was so developed. Which now that I think about it I feel stupid because they are basically big dogs, which makes perfect sense because dogs are known for their sense of smell. I think Isaac was still talking while I was zoned out in my own thoughts.  
"Shampoo and Conditioner." I blurted out instantly. He looked confused. "My shampoo and conditioner. It is pomegranate and green tea." He smiled. "So this concert, you up for it? It's tomorrow tonight. I know that it is short notice but I feel like I haven't seen you in a while. I miss having you at the house." He had this strange look on his face, one that I have never seen. I had thought that he would just say yes, but now he seems to really be thinking about it. "I mean I bought the tickets for you. So if you still want to go but you would rather go with someone else then here is the other ticket and you can do with it what you want." He looked up and he looked surprised.  
"Willow, of course I want to go. It's just..." He didn't finish, and just then the bell rang. So I just put the ticket in his hand, as I tried to hide the hurt on my face.  
"Here is the other ticket. It is a gift Isaac, so please take whom ever you wish and enjoy yourself." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek like I normally do and walked off to class. I really don't know why I felt so hurt that he didn't want to go with me. He didn't say he didn't want to go with me, but he didn't say yes either. Goodness, ever since the brothers showed up he has acted differently towards me. Actually that is a lie, ever since that day that Murphy taught me how to access the original's power, and I kicked Isaacs ass he hasn't acted the same way. Right before lunch I received a text from Isaac.  
I think you got the wrong idea. Can we talk?  
We happened to be in the same class at the time so I turned around and nodded my head. It  
wasn't until after school that we got the chance to talk though. He met me at my locker.  
"I think that you misunderstood me earlier." I just wished he would get to the point. If he didn't want to go with me then that's fine.  
"Look Isaac, I bought the tickets for you. Not us, but because I love making my friends happy." He gave me a small smile.  
"I think that sometimes you care too much about making everyone else happy. I would love to go to this concert, but I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't? I asked Derek if we could all have the weekend off. So you could go to the concert tomorrow night and then Saturday I have a surprise for everyone."  
"Really? Derek agreed to that?" He was avoiding the main reason why we were even here talking.  
"It took a little bit of convincing him, but eventually he consented. You are avoiding my question. Why can't you go?" I decided that maybe this was a good time to use my special guardian/healer power to see if you was lying to me or not. It was something that Deaton taught me to do, I haven't told anyone because I didn't want them to know.  
"Umm.. it's just that Derek has something for me to do tomorrow night." Was he not listening? And I could tell that he was lying, but why?  
"I just told you that he gave everyone the weekend off. I don't know what is going on with you Isaac, but I wish that you felt comfortable telling me." I wasn't hurt because he didn't want to take me anymore. I was hurt because my close friend didn't even trust me anymore. I just walked away. He followed me out the doors but stopped when I turned around. "Look, I don't know why you are lying to me. But I hope you will at least still come over to my house on Saturday."  
"Low..." He paused, then I looked at him to find him looking over my shoulder. Right at Murphy. "Why is he here, I thought they were trying to stay under the radar?" His mood instantly changed to defensive.  
"I let him borrow my truck so he is being nice and picking me up." I heard him say something under his breath but couldn't exactly make it out.  
"Just be careful around him. His brother too." Before I could ask why he was acting so strange he left, but then turned around and gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry I have upset you, but I will be there on Saturday. Promise." Then he left.  
"What's up with him? You two alright?" Murphy was by side, looking slightly worried.  
"I honestly don't know, to both questions. But hey lets go because I am going to be late to meet Deacon.  
Friday at school, things were still weird between me and Isaac. He wasn't acting rude, but he was avoiding me. I just don't understand what I have done. So I went to talk to Scott.  
"Hey Willow, I have been meaning to tell you thank you for getting us off this weekend." He was as happy as a fat kid with chocolate cake. I assume it's because he can finally have plans with Allison this weekend. I had invited them both to the surprise bonfire on Saturday. Allison wasn't apart of the pack, but she was completely involved with the pack so I figured it couldn't hurt anything. It might upset Derek, but he'll get over it.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He sensed my worry, and turned serious real quick.  
"Of course, is something wrong?"  
"I don't know exactly, do you know why Isaac is avoiding me? I know that you two aren't very close. But I know that he talks to you more than any of the others." He got that strange look on his face as Isaac did when I asked why he couldn't go.  
"Look, I am not an idiot Scott. Something is up, both you and Isaac get this look on your face when I ask what is up." He laughed but he was still keeping something from me.  
"What look would that be?"  
"The look that says that you know something but are not allowed to tell me. If you don't tell me then I will go to Derek. I can make him tell me." Scott got a shocked looked on his.  
"Seriously it isn't that bad, there is not reason to go to Derek."  
"Then tell me." I was trying to sound as stern as possible but my voice wavered. "Please, I hate being left out. If I have done something to upset Isaac or offend him then I will apologize. But first I need to know what I did wrong." He gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me into an empty classroom.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you it is pretty much quite the opposite. You have been great, you are probably the best thing that has happened to this town in a while. But it isn't my place to tell you what is wrong with Isaac. It's his. I promise you that you haven't done anything wrong. He is just trying to deal with something is all." Scott gave my arm a gently squeeze and a supportive smile. "On the the up side, me and Allison will be there on Saturday. I wish you would just tell me what the surprise is already." I tried to plaster a genuine smile on my face but I know I still looked sad and confused.  
"Never, but thanks Scott." Stiles burst into the room in a hurry.  
"There you guys are. I have been looking for you guys everywhere." Then he saw my face. "Whoa, hey are you okay?" Stiles was always so sincere and always knew when something was wrong. "Is this about Isaac?" Scott hit him hard.  
"Stiles!"  
Stiles grabbed his arm and started rubbing the spot where Scott hit him. "Dude... that hurt!"  
"Great, so I am the only one who doesn't know what is going on." I walked out of the classroom and ignored both of them calling after me. I was going to get to the bottom of it. I skipped my next class and was heading out the doors when Isaac stopped me by gently grabbing my wrist.  
"I'm not avoiding you." He could've fooled me. "I can't exactly explain it. Not here anyways."  
"Isaac what is that supposed to me. You've been acting differently for a week straight. Then in class today you wouldn't even look at me. Whatever I have done I am dearly sorry." He had a utter look a defeat on his face.  
"Low you haven't done a single thing wrong. I am so happy that you are here helping with the pack and that you have made me your friend. I am not used to someone opening up so easily to me." I don't understand, how does this related to why he is avoiding me.  
"Look Isaac, you are not making any sense."  
"I-I know and I am sorry. Just don't be mad at me okay. I don't think I can handle you being mad at me. I just have alot going on right now so I have been staying to myself." That would make sense, if I hadn't already talked to Scott and Stiles and knew that whatever was going on with Isaac they both knew about it.  
"I understand, and I hate that you don't feel comfortable talking to me about what is upsetting you. I am glad that you are able to talk to someone about it though." He looked at me confused, like he had no idea what I was talking about. "Scott and Stiles. I asked Scott early what I had done to make you avoid me. He said that I hadn't done anything that you were just dealing with stuff."  
"Oh, well I didn't really go to him. He was just there when Derek addressed it." So Derek did know about it. I might just still go talk to him. "I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Are we good?" No we weren't.  
"Of course Isaac." I gave him a reassuring smile. "But I do have to run. Doc wanted to talk to me about something. You know how he is about being punctual."  
"Are you sure we are okay?" I nodded. "I will see you tomorrow for whatever this surprise is that you have planned for us then?"  
"Definitely." Then he walked back into the school and I headed to my truck. By the time I got to the clinic I was running about six minutes late. Which Deaton would round up to ten, then give me a lecture about how important that time is and how I ought not let it run away from me. After explaining everything to the doc he asked to see my journal. He flipped through until he found a section about werewolves and healers and how a relationship could turn the tables.  
"But I am not in a relationship with Isaac. We are friends." Not that I haven't thought about Isaac in a romantically way, it's just not something I would do because of the pack.  
"Just because you are not together does not mean that the feelings are not there Ms. Rhodes. If you read closely to that section in the journal, it says that once stronger feelings are developed between a healer and a werewolf that the dynamics of the pack change as well. I assume that from all the information you have given me that Mr. Lahey has developed stronger feelings for you than just friendship. Derek more than likely picked up on it and advised him to get a handle on things." That would make sense if it were true.  
"Isaac has never even made a pass at me, let alone shown interest. I think your theory is cracked doc. But I believe that I will go talk to Derek about it anyways because he shouldn't be able to control what people do and feel." He got that look on his face that meant he was about to warn me about something. "You think I shouldn't talk to Derek don't you?"  
"It isn't that. It's just that Derek does have a point if he did tell Isaac to stay away. This pack is growing stronger and stronger every day. Largely due to the fact that you are here and are making them stronger. If you were to get...distracted then the dynamic of the pack could change. That would cause strain among the members. Therefore making the pack slowly fall apart."  
"That's alot of uncertainty considering that we still don't know if the reason that Isaac is acting this way is because he likes me." This was something I was definitely not convinced of.  
"Either way, I think it's best that you leave the matter alone. Things are going great, the last thing we need is tension among the pack." Although I knew that he was right, I wasn't ready to bow out just yet. If Isaac was staying away from me for the reason that he has feelings for me then he should own up to it. Then maybe we could move past it and still be friends. Deaton says that I should stay out of so no tension is caused. Tension is already among the pack because the pack is clearly leaving me out of the loop. And I had every intention of going to Derek to see what the truth was.  
I pulled into the training center and got out ready to look for Derek. I didn't care that everybody wanted me to leave the situation with Isaac alone.  
"Derek! Get your alpha butt out here and talk to me." No answer. I yelled to him a few more times, but still no answer. So I went home and decided that I would just address Isaac about it tomorrow. Both Connor and Murphy were at the house watching a Packer's game when I walked through the door.  
"Hey guys, how was your day?" I figured that if I talked to them about their days first then they wouldn't ask too much about mine.  
"Eh, the usual. Erica and I went to the abandoned railroads and we..." I stopped Connor before he could say anymore.  
"I don't want to know what you do with Erica." He started to laugh. Then Murphy came into the kitchen to where I was.  
"I went out and bought nearly all the stuff on the list you gave. I didn't take Connor with me so we are still the only ones who know about what the surprise is." I decided to bring in Murphy on my surprise bonfire camp out because I needed someone to help me and he doesn't really hang out with the other pack members. Murphy has been so great lately, he has taught me so much. He has been trying to help as much as possible. He even has cooked several nights, which is great because I think that guys should cook more often.  
"How was your day? You seem distracted." He smiled a little when he said that.  
"Why do you think that I am distracted?" Completely avoiding his first question. This time he full out laughed.  
"Well, because I just got done saying that I like to eat pumpkin jello and dance to Disney songs and you didn't even notice. Which was totally the reason why I even said that because I most definitely do not eat pumpkin jello and okay, I might dance to Disney movies but you will never find out." He winked and I laughed because Murphy might be a dork but at least he can make me laugh.  
"I just have alot on my mind right now. Nothing to worry about it. But hey I think I am just going to head to bed because I had a long day." He still looked a little worried, probably because I am always in such a good mood. Unfortunately for him I am not going to tell him what is bothering me because there is no need to. So I just headed straight to bed and I fell asleep in no time.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke and decided that today was going to be a fantastic day. So what if Isaac didn't want to be around me. So what if pretty much the entire pack was hiding something from me? I didn't care, well I did. But I was going to try really hard to not care for tonight. Someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it, the person standing there was definitely not the person I expected to see.  
"Stiles? What can I do for you...at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?" He smiled brightly.  
"I brought doughnuts and coffee! Figured you could use some help today getting your camp out and bonfire stuff set up." He just continued to smile, Stiles was usually always so happy. He definitely resembled sunshine, sunshine with a goofy grin.  
"Well, by all means please come in since you brought doughnuts and coffee. Actually on second thought can you wait for me downstairs because I need to change and stuff."  
"If you take thirty minutes to change then I am so going to eat all of these doughnuts myself."  
"If you eat my all my doughnuts then I will cause you bodily harm Stilinsky!"  
I got dressed into my hiking boots, cut offs, and a tank, and my Atlanta Braves baseball cap. Then I rushed downstairs because I knew that if Connor and Murphy were awake then all of my doughnuts would for sure be eaten. Sure enough by the time I reached the bottom step, all three boys were sitting on the couch and the last doughnut was sitting in the box. Murphy saw me and then he stood, we were the same distance from the doughnut box, I felt like John Wayne in an old western movie. We both lunged for the doughnut, but neither of us were the one to retrieve the doughnut, instead it was Stiles who got to the doughnut. So I lunged towards him, I didn't make it in time though. He shoved the doughnut in his mouth. I punched him in the arm.  
"Ow! Not necessary Rhodes." All three boys were laughing and Murphy was pulling up by the waist off of Stiles.  
"Easy there killer. There are more doughnuts in the kitchen." Murphy let me go then.  
"What? You bought more doughnuts? What kind?" That was silly to ask though because I knew that none of them knew what kind, only Isaac did. We both had went to get doughnuts one morning, and he had ordered the strawberry covered ones, while I ordered blueberry doughnut holes.  
"Blueberry doughnut holes. I don't know why someone would just eat the little holes and not the whole doughnut." Stiles was the one to talk now. How did he know to get me the little holes. Isaac had asked the same thing.  
"They are the rejects, I happen to have a thing for the rejects in life. They need love to you know." All three boys just stared at me and started laughing then Murphy lightly punched me in the arm and said,  
"You are the reject." He was only joking, but when you think about it I kind of was. I was proud of my reject status though. It meant I was different from the rest, kind of like a Tim Burton movie character.  
"How did you know that I only eat the doughnut hole by the way?" Even though I am pretty sure I knew the answer I asked anyways.  
"A little birdie told me." Stiles smirked. Then Murphy spoke up,  
"He called Isaac to see if he knew what kind of doughnuts you liked." The thing I liked most about Murphy is probably the fact that he was always so straight forward.  
"Oh." I really didn't know what else to say. "Thank you Stiles." I gave him a huge smile. I ate the rest of my doughnut holes, and drank some orange juice. The boys wrestled around in the living room a little bit. Then Connor stood up and headed out the front door. "Where you going?" I asked although I was pretty sure I already knew.  
He looked back and grinned, "Erica says she has a surprise for me." He wiggled his eyebrows and the rest of us grimaced and shook our heads.  
"Yeah, next time remind me not to ask." I laughed, I am pretty sure this was going to be a good day and hopefully things keep going well. After Connor was out of the door I turned around to look at the boys. "You guys ready to get everything packed and start setting up?" I knew I sounded like a little girl excited on Christmas morning, but I seriously love camping. It was a healer thing, the closer we are to nature the happier we are. Both boy just looked at me and started laughing but not loudly.  
"Excited much?" Stiles asked.  
"I just really like camping, plus I have been planning this for over a week and I can't wait."  
"Camping?" Oops. I forgot that I hadn't told Stiles what the surprise was. He sounded a little bit nervous.  
"Yeah, that's the surprise! I read in this old healer book that a good way to make a pack's bond stronger was to spend time alone together in an element that is a part of them. Nature is definitely our element, but if you are too scared then you can just stay home." I offered but I knew he would still come; he wouldn't want to miss out on anything.  
"Pssh, me scared? Never." Murphy and I just looked at him and raised our eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little. Out in the woods all night, do you know that this town is full of crazy supernatural creatures just roaming, in the woods?" We both laughed because he was obviously missing the biggest part.  
"Dude, you do realize that you are going to be with an entire pack of werewolves, seven of them, and a healer right?" Stiles has a dumbstruck look on his face, and we laughed even more.  
"Don't make fun, sometimes I forget okay? Not all of us are some kind a supernatural being." I suddenly stopped laughing because he was a supernatural being. He was a healer like me, well not exactly like me. He was more among the level of my brother. He just wasn't aware of it, I needed to definitely talk to Deaton about that soon.  
"Hey Willow?" I looked up to give Murphy my attention. "Have you talked to your dad lately?"  
"Yes actually. He and Gryffin are trying to gather up a few rogue healers so that the ratio is more even from werewolves to healers. They are both doing great though." I wished that they would come back already. Not that I wasn't getting along okay, I just miss having my family here. As if he could see the sadness on my face Stiles said,  
"I am sure they will be back soon." I nodded and he spoke again. "So let's get all this camping stuff loaded up. I am ready to get started!" I watched as both boys just started grabbing stuff and laughing and joking with each other. I really do love my friends, we have grown into a family. I couldn't ask for a better pack. We finally got everything loaded up and I stick the journal into my pack, I hate not having it with me at all times. Then we headed to the camping spot that I picked out.  
"This is...so..." Stiles seemed to searching a word.  
"Amazing." No worries because Murphy finished it. I thought that the place was pretty amazing as well. I had brought in all the plants and scents that makes a werewolf calm down. The campground oozed serenity.  
"Thanks, I put a little extra touch to it." They were still looking around and they seemed impressed. Murphy looked right at me and smiled.  
"You are something else you know that?" What was that supposed to mean?  
"What do you mean?" Before he could answer Stiles spoke up,  
"I am going to go get more stuff from the truck." Then he was off. I looked back at Murphy waiting for him to continue.  
"You just surprise me is all." It was clear that I wasn't going to get any more from him. So I headed back up to the truck to get more stuff. After we brought all the equipment down, we started to put the tents up so they would have time to dry out. I got mine up in no time, but when I looked back at the boy they were struggling. I started laughing but then stopped when they seemed to be upset that they are really having problems putting up a tent.  
"Guys, how about I finish putting up the tents and you two put together the fire ring?" They could manage that right? They just have to put together a circle with rocks.  
"I mean if you really want to put the tents together then we don't mind letting you have them."  
I laughed at them because they were trying to make me think that you didn't need help.  
I got the tents all put up, and the boys got the fire ring together within an hour. We drove back to the house because everybody was going to be showing up soon.  
When we reached the house Isaac was sitting on the front porch swing. I set out for this day and night to epic, especially since it was for Isaac's birthday. I don't understand why he hasn't told anybody that today was his birthday but I planned on respecting his wishes and keeping it a secret.  
We stopped on the porch, when Isaac made no movements to get up I looked at both Stiles and Murphy and said, "I will be in shortly." Murphy looked at me again, asking silently if I was okay, so I nodded to him to let him know I was. Then he went into the house and closed the door behind him. I went over to the porch swing to sit with Isaac.  
"You okay?" He looked really sad.  
"Have you ever had something right within your reach, but you know that no matter how much you work for, or how much you want it, it still remains untouchable?" I really want to make him smile because it was his birthday. He should smile.  
"Like a fat kid on a diet, and a piece of chocolate cake on the counter?" Mission accomplished. I know that the was being serious but I wasn't sure I wanted to have this conversation yet, so I decided to make a joke out of it. It worked because he not only smiled he even laughed a little.  
"I guess that is one way of putting it." He looked up at me and looked directly in my eyes. "Are we really okay. Because I know something is wrong, and I feel like you are pulling away. I don't want you to pull away." It was actually quite the opposite, but I have decided to move on from whatever it was that Isaac was keeping from me. I reached out and took his hand in mine.  
"I promise that we are okay. I know that you are apparently going through something, something that you don't want me to help you with. That is perfectly fine, but please for me enjoy today." Then I stood up, with his hand still in mine, and pulled him towards the front door. "Get in here and have fun." He looked a little bit happier already.  
About an hour later everybody had showed up, and I took them out the camping spot. Everyone gave the same response as Murphy and Stiles did. They just all stood there looking around in awe. Even Erica, practically plastered to Connor's side, seemed impressed. Derek seemed like he was having a fun time as well. Well, he was laughing a little. Which is about the best that can come from Derek having fun. We all were joking and having fun. It became dark within a little over an hour and a half.  
The boys got a fire started and we made S'mores. Which were my favorite things about camping. Connor and Erica had left earlier saying they had to go back to the house and get something. When they returned I could tell that Erica already seemed a little drunk.  
"We got the resht of the party risht here!" Erica was definitely already a little bit drunk. Normally I wasn't one to drink a lot. But the whole time that we have been here Isaac just stood by a tree. He never moved except to get him a drink. It took all the boys no time at all to go grab a beer. I fixed me and Allison some mixed drinks because beer was not our favorite thing to drink. Derek grabbed a bottle of bourbon and started drinking it.  
A short time after we were all fixed with drinks, Stiles brought out his iPod and stereo system.  
"I don't think so Stilinsky. We all know that you music taste sucks!" I ran over to take his iPod away.  
"My music taste does not suck!" He was laughing at me trying to reach the iPod that he was holding up in the air.  
"Let's take a vote...My music or Stiles'?" Every person around the bonfire said mine, even Scott who gave Stiles an apologetic nightmare. So I put on some music with a sick beat that was great to dance to. Connor and Erica started dancing, so did Scott and Allison, I went over to Isaac to ask if he want to dance.  
"I don't dance!" He yelled over the music.  
"I'll teach you then!" I was determined to make Isaac have a good time, but he just shook his head.  
"You go ahead, I'll just watch." I gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster. Murphy came over then.  
"Can I borrow her for a dance?" He asked Isaac, and Isaac just motioned for us to go dance. Murphy was a great dancer, but I feel bad because I don't think that Isaac was having that much fun. He watched me the whole time that I was dancing. The song changed and I heard Erica scream. She ran over to Isaac and pulled him closer to where everyone else was dancing. I couldn't believe it, I know that I might not be as pretty as Erica or as great of a dancer, but Isaac could have just been honest and told me that he didn't want to dance. Instead of him telling me that he doesn't dance, be obviously he does. I took a break and drank another drink. My fourth one I believe, and I made them pretty strong. I could definitely feel the alcohol kicking in. I decided that I would forget about Isaac, he wanted to stay to himself then let him.  
I brought Murphy back out to dance. We moved closer and closer until there wasn't much space left between us. Before I knew what was really happening, we were kissing. Not we were full on making out, in front of everyone. I didn't care a single bit though. When Murphy pulled away he looked down at me.  
"What was that for? Actually you know what, I don't care what that was for. Did I mention you are a great dancer?" The alcohol was definitely getting to both of us. We took a break and I went back over to the liquor going to make me another drink, maybe a little bit weaker this time though. While I was reaching for the bottle a hand stopped me.  
"Low you might want to drink some water this round." Isaac, who did he think he was?  
"You can come over and talk to me now?" I know that I was buzzed but I didn't care. I reached for the bottle again and he took the bottle away. "You can't control me Isaac." He looked sad again and then I realized that it was his birthday so I shouldn't be mean to him. I put a hand on his face and brushed my thumb across his cheekbone.  
"I'm sorry, you-you are probably right. No mo alcohol." He looked so sweet right now, he really was a very attractive guy. His hair was so soft. I didn't realize that I was playing with his hair until he leaned his head into my hand.  
"Low, I think maybe you should sit down for a bit." He lead me over to one of the logs next to the fire. After some time Connor and Erica wondered off to do I don't want to know what. Scott and Allison were in one of the tents. Poor Stiles was passed out on a sleeping bag next to the fire. I had no idea where Derek was. Isaac had helped me to a tent and as I was falling asleep I heard music playing. Which is weird, because I thought we turned the stereo off. So I went outside to try and figure out what the music was. I saw Isaac sitting on a log singing and playing the guitar. It sounded beautiful, so I just sat back and listened for the longest time. He suddenly turned around and looked so embarrassed. It was pretty adorable because he nearly tripped backwards over a log.  
"Easy, it's only me." I went over to sit with him. "I didn't know that you could play the guitar?" His face was a brighter shade of red, maybe from the fire though.  
"I don't think that anybody knows."  
"Why not? You want to know a secret?" I leaned in close to him, "Chicks dig guys that can play guitars." He smiled.  
"What about you? You like guys that play guitars?" Was he asking me if I liked him or if I liked guy that played guitars in general?  
"Of course. So did you have a good birthday?" His eyes got huge with surprise. "I knew all along silly, that's why I threw this huge thing. I knew that if I didn't then you wouldn't have done nothing for your birthday. That's also what the tickets were for." He still looked shocked.  
"I don't even know what to say..." I had an idea of what he could say.  
"You could start with what is bothering you? I know that I said that I was okay with not knowing but that was a total lie." He still didn't say anything. So I had an idea. "How about we play a game of -what if?-?"  
"What's that?"  
"I make a what if statement and you give me an honest answer. If I mess you and don't say what if then you win." He seemed to think about it for a minute.  
"Okay."  
"What if I was told that Derek told you to stay away from me, would that be true?"  
"Maybe." It wasn't a yes or no, but it was at least an answer.  
"What if it was because you had developed feelings for me?"  
He dropped his head and then looked right into my eyes and I leaned in closer. "Next question, I'll come back to that one.  
"What if I had developed feelings for you too?" He looked utterly defeated.  
"Low..."  
"You lose. Gosh Isaac! Why can't you just be honest with me?" My feelings were beginning to get hurt again. He didn't say anything. "Those walls of yours, they are pretty damn thick. What are they made of?" He grinned but I wasn't too happy at the moment.  
"One more chance Isaac, I think that I deserve an answer." He dropped his head.  
"I can't."  
"Then I can't either." I started to get up and walk away then I felt his hand wrap my wrist and pull me back into him. My chest was right against his.  
"You are something else you know that?"  
Murphy had told the same thing earlier this morning. "So I have been told. What does that mean anyways?"  
"You are just a pretty great contradiction. You are so gentle yet spunky, you are definitely a lover and a fighter, you are funny but can be serious, and you are beautiful but you don't know it. You make see me when no one else does, but you have a hard time seeing how great you are. You can make me smile and my heart beat faster by just stepping into the room. Watching you dance with Murphy tonight drove me wild, and then when you kissed him I knew that I was losing you..." Before I let him say another word I got on my toes and reached up and kissed him. Not like I kissed Murphy early this kiss was full of passion and longing. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist as I threw my arms around his neck. We stood there kissing for a few minutes then I finally drew back.  
"Isaac, I don't care about causing problems in the pack." He dropped his head and seemed to have a look a worry on his face.  
"Just because we don't care, doesn't stop there from being problems. Low, there is nothing I want more than to kiss you again. But until we know that the alpha pack is coming..." I kissed him again, he was like a girl that wouldn't shut up. I pulled back at look directly in his eyes.  
"Let's worry about that later okay?" We stayed by the fire together for the rest of the night.

**_Author's note-_**  
**_I normally do not write romance. At all. So I hope that this chapter wasn't too horrible. I promise that I will be getting back to the original story line in the next chapter. Thank you to all my readers, I appreciate you guys more than you know! Review and leave suggestions on what I could do to make it better. Love you guys!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my sleeping bag the next morning, with no one next to me. I got out of the tent, but still no one was to be seen. Where did everyone go? The once serene camp ground had transformed into a scene from a slasher a iceberg cold wind came through the trees, giving me a cold chill that reached my bones. Something told me to run and not only run but to run screaming. My body wasn't listening though, it seemed as if my legs were paralyzed. I started to look around frantically, I could feel that something bad was getting ready to happen. Then I heard a scream for help, "Anyone?!" I started to move towards the voice, it was like a beacon that was calling to me. I knew I was getting closer because the voice became more clear. "Please, help me!" I recognized the voice now that I was closer to it, there was no way that it could be him. I rounded a few more trees in the woods, until finally coming face to face with the man behind the defeated voice. His eyes grew wide with terror and shock. "Willow?"  
"Gryffin!" I rushed to his side, he was tied up to a trees with chains. His nose was crooked and bloody, I suspected that it was broken. He smelled of blood and sweat, and he looked utterly helpless. His wrist were blood from where I assume he has been trying to wiggle himself free of the chains. "How did you get here? Where's dad?" He looked into my eyes and dropped his head. He didn't even have to say anything, I knew by the look in his eyes something had went terribly wrong. And that somewhere within that my dad did not survive.  
"It's going to be okay." I was crying now, tears were streaming down my face. I tried to think of something that I read in the journal, something that would help me get my brother out of these chains. Then it hit me. "Hey Gryiffin," I put my hands on both sides of his face and made him look at me. "I need you to focus. I know how to get you out of these chains but I am going to need you to really focus on what I say. I need you to trust me, okay?" He nodded slightly, and I put my hands in his. I focused on unlocking the power then, when I felt it, I focused on breaking the chains. "Gryffin, I need you to use all your strength to break through these chains."  
"Low, I don't think I am going to get through them..."  
"Look, trust me remember? I promise you are getting out. Just focus on breaking the chains okay?" Once I saw him focus and start to try to break them, I sent him all the power that I could. Within a few second the chains broke. I helped him up, he was about eight inches taller than me. It was hard to support his weight, but I gave it my best shot.  
"How did you do that?" He was so weak that I could barely make out the words that he said.  
"I've been practicing." We were headed to the road and that's when I heard what I knew was probably going to be the death of both of us. It was a pack of werewolves, I could tell because when a pack travels together they make a distinctive sound. "Gryffin, no matter what happens you keep going."  
"No! We stick together, no matter what." So we kept walking, as fast as we possibly could. Gryffin was having problems moving fast, I am pretty sure he is injured but I am too scared to look down to see how bad it is. I hear the wolves coming faster and faster. I sneak a look back to see how far away they are, when I lose hold of Gryffin. He falls to the ground and that's when the werewolves reach us. I am thrown in the air and into a tree. I black out for a moment, when I look up I see three wolves on top of my brother.  
"Gryffin! No, please..." I am crying hysterically and trying to make myself get up, when I feel arms come around me protectively. I am still crying, but I realize that I am on my bed not the woods and someone is holding me tight, rocking me slightly back and forth trying to calm me down.  
"Willow, just breathe. Please just breathe. It's going to be okay, it was just a bad dream. You're okay, I have you." The voice belonged to Murphy. He held me there on my bed for a long time until I finally calmed down. Then he reached over on my dresser and handed me the box of tissues. "You want to talk about it?" I honestly didn't know if I did.  
"It felt so real, I could feel them tearing into me, see them ripping him apart." I know I must have sounded like a psycho but I was still pretty messed up from what I just awoke from.  
"You saw who?" Murphy was still talking gently, like he was afraid I would suddenly start crying again.  
"Gryffin. He was tied up but we figured out how to set him free. It was too late though, they still got us."  
"Who? Who is they?"  
"The alpha pack." I saw his eyes go wide, but he quickly fixed his composure.  
"Just lay back down, and try to sleep. It's over, no body is going to hurt you. I promise." He started to get up to leave but I grabbed his hand quick. I couldn't bear to be alone right now.  
"Please just stay here tonight." He looked at me strangely, probably because I just asked him to stay with me in my bed. "I just don't want to be left alone. Please?" I scooted over and he layed down beside me. I found myself drifting off in no time, this time with no nightmares.  
I woke up and felt arms wrapped around me, and someone nuzzling my neck. I turned expected to see Murphy. It wasn't Murphy though, I was pleasantly surprised with Isaac's endearing face. He opened his eyes as I turned to look at him.  
"Good morning" He was still a little sleepy, but he had that sweet smile on his face all the same.  
"I didn't know you were here. How..?"  
"Murphy called me. He explained what happened, he said you were pretty bad. I rushed over." Murphy was probably one of the sweetest guys I have ever met, right next to Isaac of course. "I am glad that you did." He gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. Then we both got out of bed.  
"I will wait for you downstairs. Take your time getting ready." He gave me kiss on the cheek before leaving. I got dressed and got ready. Then I headed downstairs, when I reached the bottom of the stairs Connor, Murphy, and Isaac all looked at me like I was a timid animal.  
"What is your problem guys?" They just kept looking at me like I may break.  
"You feeling better?" Murphy was the one who finally spoke up.  
"It was just a bad dream. Everyone has them. No worries." Their expressions changed to something more of a worried.  
"Willow you have been having the same dream for the past week. I hear you talking in your sleep. Last night was the first time you screamed though, you were crying so hard and screaming that I thought maybe Freddy Krueger was attacking you in your sleep." Only Murphy would make such a serious comment while referencing a horror film character. It actually made me chuckle. "Don't make fun...I was being serious! You had me worried to death." It was sweet that he cared that much.  
"I don't really think it is something to joke about, even with me in the bed laying with you, you still jerked and whimpered like someone was chasing you. Dreams, or rather nightmares like the ones you are having aren't normal. Maybe it is a guardian/healer thing?" Hmm... I hadn't thought about that. That could be exactly what it was, I guess I will go talk to Deaton later today.  
"It is sweet that you two are worried, but nightmare are very normal. I will go talk to Deaton later though if it will make you guys feel better." I had walked over to where Isaac was standing in the kitchen. He grabbed me by the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me closer. He spoke a little softer than he had been.  
"We have only been together for one week and I have slept in your bed, and now you are doing stuff just to make me happy..." Connor and Murphy interrupted what Isaac was about to say.  
"Before you two do some kind of mushy couple romance stuff I am out." Connor left out the front door.  
"Remember Willow if you ever get tired of your little wolf boy, then you can always upgrade to a wolf man." Murphy winked at me before he walked out the door leading to the garage. I heard and felt Isaac growl as Murphy walked out the door.  
"Easy killer, you know that I am perfectly happy with my little wolf boy." I did my best to mimic Murphy's joking tone. Then Isaac picked me up and sat me down on the counter behind him. I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him in closer.  
"I'll show you a little wolf boy..." He said before he kissed me. We have had a light and fun relationship ever since the bonfire, but we both know that eventually we were going to have to talk about how our relationship will affect the pack. And if being together is really the smartest option we have. He pulled back and looked at me intently as if searching for something.  
"What?" I kept my arms around his.  
"I just like looking at you as all." I really should just go talk to Derek about us, by talking to him then I would know what I was supposed to do about it all. We both entered our classes moments before the bell rang. Stiles was in my first class. He didn't have the usual goofy grin on his face though, he looked rather tormented. I took the seat right beside him.  
"Hey Stiles, you okay?" He was still staring out the window, right at the woods. "Stiles." Still no answer. So I shook his shoulder gently. "Stiles." He jumped as if someone stabbed him. "Take it easy, it's only me. Why so jumpy?" I gave him a smile but he still didn't budge.  
"Have you ever had a dream so real, with people you know it and all, that it shakes your entire being into some kind of terror that you can't even express into words?" Just the words that he said made me feel scared. Honestly I knew exactly what he had been talking about. It was how I felt every night for the past week. I just nodded my head hoping he would continue. "I have been having this night mare for the a little bit..."  
"Stilinski! Something you care to share with the class?" The teacher interrupted Stiles before he was able to finish telling me about this dream. I whispered -after class-. I was going to find out what this dream was, because I had a funny feeling that it was the same dream I have been having for the past week. After class Stiles seemed still in a daze so I pulled him by his elbow to a quiet spot in the hallway.  
"Stiles what was your dream about?" I know I was being pushy, but I had to know.  
"Not a dream, a nightmare. Don't be weirded out or anything, but it was about you." Oh no.  
"Me?"  
"And your brother. It was horrible. I am not even in the dream really, I am more like on the outside. But I can feel everything that is going on. You were both running from a ..."  
"A pack of alphas." I didn't even realize that I finished his sentence until he had a look of surprise on his face. I think that it was time that Deaton and I tell Stiles that he is also a healer. It is the only explanation for why he was having the dream as well. "Stiles I need you to meet me at the vet clinic right after school alright? I promise that everything will make sense later." Then I left to go find Isaac. We both had a free period that we spend outside in my truck everyday. I explained everything to him.  
"So I think you may have been right, I think that it is a healer thing." I thought that he would be happy but he looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"  
"Why didn't you tell me about Stiles being a healer?" Oh. I guess I had forgot that no one but me and Deaton knew about that.  
"It wasn't for me to tell, Deaton didn't want me to tell anyone actually." That seemed to make things better.  
"So when are you going to talk to Derek?" Isaac had asked to talk to Derek but I asked him to let me do it since I knew that Derek wouldn't be so mad at me.  
"I actually planned on speaking to him right after I talk to Deaton and Stiles. Is that okay with you?" He started tracing lines on the inside of my hand with his index finger.  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
I turned around in my seat to look at him more directly. "That will never happen, if we have to take a break for a while then we will. We know that the pack comes first." He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a soft tender kiss to my knuckles.  
"I know but what if we do go on a break and then some other guys comes in and sweeps you off your feet?" That was absurd to me, I mean who else could possibly do that.  
"Don't be silly, every other guy I talk to either has a girl, is madly in love with a girl, or just isn't interested."  
"Then tell me where Murphy fits into that..." Hmm... good point. Where did he fit in? I leaned over and gave him a quick reassuring kiss.  
"Look, you have nothing to worry about with Murphy. I have to go or else I will be late for class. I will see you later though right?"  
"Always."  
After school I headed straight over to the clinic. I tried to beat Stiles there so I could tell the doc that it was time he knew the truth.  
"Doc?" He answered from the back room and I headed back there. I informed him of the dream, and how Stiles was having the same one. I also told him how I think it has to do with being a healer, and how I thought it was time to let Stiles know he is a healer also.  
"I see, have you looked at the journal to see if it says anything about this?" I had actually. I have learned that before you go to talk to the doc you are better off doing your homework.  
"Yes, and it says that when a threat is near a pack, or has clear intentions of harming a pack, that the said pack's healer can possibly have dreams or feelings that something very bad is going to happen. The fact that both me and Stiles have been having the same dream cannot be a coincidence." It just couldn't be.  
"I understand. I believe that you right, the time has come to inform Mr. Stilinski of who he is." As if on cue, Stiles entered the back room. We told him about everything, from what legends say, to what is in the journal, all the way to his family heritage. He didn't speak at first but then he started to grin, one of the widest grins I have ever seen him wear.  
"Soo... what you are saying is that I am actually something supernatural as well? I am no longer the little human, that I have a rightful place in this pack?" He was so ecstatic about what we had just told him.  
"You are taking this surprisingly well Stiles." I was surprised honestly, but then again he has seen practically everything else so this was probably good news to him.  
"Are you kidding me?" He got up and gave me such a enthusiastic hug that my feet came off the ground. "This is fantastic!" I left him with the doc, because I had to go talk to Derek. I drove all the way out to the training center. When I got there he was waiting on me and he didn't look happy.  
"Where have you been?" He didn't even let me close my truck door all the way. "All week, where have you been?"  
"I have been doing some training on my own." He still had a look of pure anger in his eyes.  
"If training means putting my entire pack in danger, because one of my wolves makes a move on you, then that is a new kind of training that I have never heard of." This was definitely not going to be easy.  
"What are you talking about, and I wish you would get the stick out of you butt. I am not one of your pups who you can yell at all you want."  
"Isaac, I am talking about Isaac. I had seen that he was developing feelings for you. So I told him to keep his distance, that if he kept some distance that it would make things easier. But no, you have to go and kiss him!" Oh no, I have suddenly went mind blank. "What? Nothing to say?"  
"I just don't see how it is a bad thing. The pack is still strong as ever."  
"For now, but what you don't understand is that when the alphas come, the only person Isaac is going to be worried about is you. He needs to focus on not only protecting himself but his pack. As long as he is with you, you make him weak. Which makes the pack weaker." I hadn't seen it that way.  
"So I assume that you want me to stay away from him?"  
"I don't want to make you miserable, but I also don't want to have a weak spot in our pack. Do you? Just think about Willow." He took off into the woods. Leaving me there alone. I thought that I was alone at least. I heard footsteps behind me, I reached down into my boot to grab one of my knives out. Ready to throw it if the person was a complete stranger. When I turned around, I saw one of the last people I expected to see.  
"Gryffin?" I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Gryffin! I am so happy to see you." He let me down and I looked behind him expecting to see our father. I had no such luck, my dad was no where to be seen. "Where is dad?"  
The look on his face was the same look that he had in the nightmare.  
"Low," his voice had a soft and gently tone that he uses only when delivering bad news. "We need to talk about something."

_**Author's note-**_  
_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I hit a writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always I love you guys and I appreciate all the support. I also love reviews and suggestions. So hit that review button! Thanks guys! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing compares to the feeling of losing a parent. When I lost my mother, a piece of my heart chipped away, never to be replaced. All I had left was my dad and brother, Gryffin. Now all I have is my brother. When Gryffin told me that my dad was murdered by a pack of werewolves, my heart chipped away again. I fell to the floor in a numb state of being. The world went into a spinning sensation, like I was caught in an uncontrollable twister. I felt arms wrap around me, but I was still unresponsive. I could feel tears stream down my face, but I had no control over them. I could hear Gryffin speaking to me, but I couldn't make out the words he was saying. It was like I was watching myself breakdown from outside a window. I could feel my entire being fade away, but I felt like I couldn't even grasp oxygen. I was drowning in the sorry of being left by the only parent I had left.

I don't know how long I stayed with Gryffin holding me because I woke up the next morning in my bed with Isaac by my side. My pillow was proof of my heartache, covered in smears of mascara, tears, and sorrow. I looked over to Isaac to see him watching me. He didn't say anything, either because he didn't have the words or he knew that no matter what he said it wasn't going to change anything. After about thirty minutes he finally spoke.  
"Everybody is downstairs, the entire pack plus Stiles and Allison." I honestly only cared about one person.  
"Gryffin?" My voice broke due to the fact that my throat was sore from crying all night.  
"He is out making some plans with the funeral home. He told us to look after you until he came back." I didn't want them. I wanted my mom, my dad. No child should have to lose both parents so young. This isn't right. "I can feel your heartbreaking Low. I am not real sure what to say, but just know that we are here for you." I know that he meant the pack. I remembered reading in the journal that when a healer is bound that the pack will always know if their healer is in trouble because they can feel things such as pain, terror, or in my case heartache.  
"I really don't want to be un-appreciative but I need to be alone. Besides you all need to be at school, so many people missing in one day will cause suspicion." I watched hurt flash in his eyes as I pulled away from him. He started to reach towards me again, but I rolled over before he could make contact. I felt him get off the bed and I heard the creak of the door as he slowly opened it.  
"Pulling away and closing yourself off won't help anything Willow." The words he spoke were gentle but I could still hear the hurt behind them. The door shut right after he said them. I started crying again involuntarily. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I knew that everybody left because as soon as the last person went through the door I felt the sense of loneliness.

An hour or so later Gryffin entered my room. He came and sat next to me on the bed.  
"Hey." I sat up because I knew that I could shut everyone else out, but not him. He didn't deserve to be shut out because he didn't deserve to have to face this alone. When I didn't speak he took my hand in his. "I made arrangements at the funeral home. It'll be a closed casket, and I have his ashes. I just couldn't let his death go unnoticed."  
"When's the funeral?"  
"Day after tomorrow. Why did you send everyone away?" He just kept studying me. Probably to see if he could see signs of my cracking.  
"I just didn't want them here." It was as simple as that.

For the rest of the day and the next, I walked around the house with iPod plugged in. I didn't say a word to anyone, not even Gryffin. I hadn't cried anymore, but I think it was because I was still numb about the whole thing. Isaac tried to come by several times. Murphy and Connor kept sending him away for me. I locked my window so he couldn't get in that way.

The day of the funeral everyone showed up at the house for the wake, even kids from school that I have never talked to a day since I have been here.  
The funeral was nice, lots of flowers and lots of people there to give the condolences. Then at the wake we crowded by people who made us casseroles. I never understood what the purpose was behind making casseroles for the family of the deceased. I understood the reasoning behind the gesture, but why casseroles? Nobody eats casseroles. I guess I am going have to start though because we have casseroles out the ying yang. Perhaps Murphy and Connor could eat them. Isaac interrupted my thoughts of casseroles when he came to sit next to me on the couch.  
"How are you?"  
"Been better." He reached to take my hand from my lap to intertwine with his. It felt nice, it felt comforting.  
"It is okay to let people in you know. It might help some." I had been thinking a lot lately about what Derek and I were discussing before Gryffin came in. I looked at Isaac, and then around at the rest of the pack. They were my family now and I couldn't let anything happen to them.  
"Letting people in makes you weak." That was all I said before I got up to go and mingle with the people that were here.

A few hours later, everyone was gone except for Stiles and the pack. I had snapped out of my numb phase. As far everyone knew though, I was still in it. I had given Isaac the cold shoulder all day. He followed me upstairs to my room where I started to change out of my dress.  
"You can't keep me out forever Low." I really didn't want to have this conversation here, but it needed to happen.  
"I am not keeping you out Isaac." I said it as a fact because it was. I was just installing distance between us.  
"Could have fooled me. Look I know how you are feeling, I have lost both my parents as well, but you can't keep yourself locked up."  
"I am not keeping myself locked up. When you lost your mom, it was to sickness. Your dad died because he was an evil man. My mom died, because like me she opened up too much to a werewolf. My dad was murdered trying to help you along with the rest of the people down there!" I hadn't realized how heated my tone was getting.  
Isaac took a step closer to me, "Just calm down, let it out. You will feel better."  
"You aren't getting it are you?" His confused look confirmed that he wasn't.  
"This thing that you and I have can't happen. I have a pack to protect, that includes you." Hurt flashed through his eyes again, and it broke my heart.  
"What exactly are you saying?"  
"That you need to leave. You need to leave and stop coming by. The only time I need to see you is at school or training." He reached for me again but I pulled away.  
"Low...you are just upset. Let's not have this conversation right now. We should have it when your mind is clear." He was clearly upset but he was trying to speak gently. He put both his hands on my shoulders and I instantly shrugged them off.  
"My mind has never been clearer Isaac. I can't focus on protecting an entire pack when I am involved with one member of it. Don't you see?" He was starting to get a tick in his jaw, my guess was because he was holding back his anger. "This whole thing is much bigger than me and you. Grow up." Harsh, I know. Apparently being harsh was going to be the only way to get it through his head though.  
"Me grow up? You are the one who is throwing away a perfectly good relationship because you are scared." His anger finally came through his gently facade.  
"Scared? You are right. I am scared. I am scared of losing the only family I have left. The only people that I have left. The only thing I have left in the entire world." I kept my voice stern but I saw more anger and hurt rise in him.  
"Then why are you trying so hard to get rid of me if you are scared of losing me? I am not going anywhere. I will be right by your side until the end." He clearly was not understanding why I was pushing him away. Which meant that I was going to have to resort to harsher methods.  
"I am not trying to get rid of you. I am trying to tell you that I don't need you." It was one of the biggest lies I have ever told, Isaac physically took a step backwards as if I had slapped him. "I don't need you. It was nice to have a distraction from all the chaos for a while, but that was all it was Isaac. A distraction. I have to focus on making the pack stronger, not some fling with a cute guy." He started shaking head in disbelief. I was standing there hoping that he would just leave already because the longer he stood there looking at me, the harder was to do this.  
"I don't believe you." He stood taller as if determined to change my mind. Why was he so stubborn. "I know you were falling for me. I could see it in your eyes, you were finally letting some of the brick walls of yours down. Look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." I knew he was listening to my heartbeat to see if I were lying, but I learned a trick or two as well. I could make my heart beat slow down. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart as I focused on being as cold and numb as possible.  
"I care about you Isaac, but only as a member of my pack. What we had was fun, but it ends here. It ends so I can do my job as your guardian and healer and protect you along with the pack." I knew that I had succeeded in making my heart beat steadily because he had hurt, anger, and now heartache in his face. He dropped his hand from my chest and started to back away towards the door. He opened it but not before saying one last thing.  
"You are amazing Willow Rhodes, I know that you feel something for me. I know that these last few weeks haven't been a lie. You can lie to yourself all you want, but I know the truth." Then he was gone. I grabbed my alarm clock off the dresser and through it against the wall. Tears started to flood my face again as I slunk against the wall and slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs. Within 72 hours my heart was managed to be broke twice. I stood on my feet and changed in to some clothes that I could train in.

I grabbed my bow, knives, and arrows. I headed down the stairs to find everyone looking at me. The look on the faces let me know that they had heard everything. My stare stopped when I saw Erica. Her expression was that of anger, unlike the sympathetic looks everyone else wore. She started to step towards me and everyone flinched, ready to move if she were to try to harm me. She stopped directly in front of me. Her face an inch away from mine.  
"I always knew you were a fake. Using poor Isaac to make yourself feel better. He actually thought he loved you." She had a look of disgust on her face mixed with a smirk. I tried to step around her but she stepped in my way again.  
"Move." I wasn't in the move to deal with dino-barbie tonight.  
"Make me." It was meant as a challenge, and one that I was ready to accept.  
"Erica, I really don't want to hurt you but if you don't move then before you can even react you will have two knives in you. One in your rib cage and one in your back. If you think I won't then you are madly mistaken." Every word I spoke was filled with disdain. Connor spoke up then.  
"Erica, let her go." When she turned he head to look at him, Connor stood up. It was like a domino affect because the rest of the pack stood up, stood up to back me up against her.  
"Looks like you are outnumbered. So move out of my dino-barbie." Flash of rage and anger crossed her face, but she reluctantly moved out of my way.

No one stopped me from leaving out the front door. When I reached the training center I expected to be greeted by Derek but he was no where around. For hours I went through the obstacles, throwing knives, and shooting arrows.  
"Impressive." I heard Derek's voice before I saw him. "You are very talented with those knives." I turned around to find Derek standing watching me.  
"Not in the mood Hale." I said as I threw five more knives right into the heart of a practice dummy. I threw one more right into the sacred area for any guy. I saw Derek wince as I went to retrieve my knives.  
"I am sorry, for your dad." I felt the sincerity in his voice.  
I didn't want to talk about my dad though. "You will also be happy to hear that I ended things with Isaac." He chuckled which made me furious.  
"So I heard, I also heard that you threatened one of my pack members." Erica. She must have went and complained. Derek seemed more amused than anything.  
"Does my threatening Erica make you happy? If so, then you are even more sadistic than I thought." He only responded with a smirk.  
"Just the thought of Erica being shown up makes me smile. Sometimes her head gets to big for her shoulders." He looked down at the ground, searching for the right words to say it seemed like. "Thank you. I know that what you did tonight was not easy, and you should have had to. I truly appreciate it."  
"I didn't do it for you. I did it for the pack." I packed up my bag and walked out of the training center.

I woke up the next morning and went from a run, to clear my head. I knew that I couldn't stay in my bed mourning forever. It was time to move on and start working towards defeating the alpha pack. I ran all the way to the graveyard. I stopped to visit my dad's grave site. I sank down on my knees.  
"I miss you. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I let out a sigh, trying to hold back a tear. "It isn't fair. I needed you. Gryffin needed you." So much for holding back tears. "I promise to make you proud dad. No matter what, I will protect this pack and Gryffin." It was a promise that I intended to keep. I felt a hand on my shoulder, my instincts kicked in and I spun around and reached for the knife I kept in my boot.  
"Easy killer! It's me." I stood face to face with Stiles.  
"What the hell are you doing here Stiles?" He still had his hands up in defense against my knife, so I put it back into the boot.  
"I figured I would find you here. You should really be careful with those things, they are dangerous you know." He raised his eyebrows and I gave him a -duh- look. He turned to look at my father's tombstone. "When my mom died, I came out here nearly everyday to talk to her. I felt that somehow she could hear me." I walked over to stand right next to him. "It won't get better, but it will get easier to go through the day. Eventually you will be able to go through the day without feeling guilty." We stood there in silence for a good little while.  
"Thanks Stiles." He looked at me a little confused.  
"For...?"  
"Not saying you are sorry, or trying to tell me that it will all be okay, or telling me to calm down. Thank you for being honest." He gave a small smile.  
"My mom always told me that honesty is how you get to know a person, either they will accept it or they will be scared by it."  
"Smart woman, your mom."  
"She sure was," He bent down to one of the bouquet of flowers. "Look you forgot a card." He handed it to me. I thought that I had taken all the cards off, I was pretty sure I had. I opened the card to see the same handwriting that was on the card left on my mother's dead body.  
_That makes two down. Are you ready for us yet? Because we are coming for you._  
I know that the color in my face disappeared. I felt sick.  
"Willow, who is it from?" I turned to Stiles with fear written all over my face.  
"We need to have a pack meeting. Tonight." It was time that we buckled down and focused. This pack of alphas was going down, at all costs.

_**Author's note-**_  
_**I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and it was extremely dramatic and sad. Things will be happier next chapter though I promise. I apologize for killing off her dad, in every good story the hero has to go through tragedy to motive him/her to do good. Thanks to all who have read, favorited, or is following my story. I love you guys! Please message me or review. I write for you guys and if you have suggestions then I would love to hear them! Also I was told that the format was difficult to follow, is this easier?**_


	10. Chapter 10

I called Derek while Stiles drove us to the training center. My heart was racing still, even though it has been around ten minutes since we left the graveyard. Instead of fear, my entire being was being flushed with anger. This pack has crossed the line. First they torture and murder my mother, then they murder my father, now they are threatening me. I stared outside the window contemplating on what I was going to say to the pack. Stiles kept looking over at me, finally he spoke.  
"Whatever was on the note means that something bad is going to happen right." He phrased it as a question, but it was really a statement. I confirmed his words with not replying. "So what are we going to do about?" I think the thing that is most admirable about Stiles is that nothing seems to phase him. He is always ready to face the next challenge.  
"That's what the meeting is about."

We pulled up into the old abandoned warehouse that we train in. When I walked in they were all standing around, waiting.  
"Hey guys, so umm... thanks for coming." Derek stepped up in front of the entire pack.  
"What is this about Rhodes?" Derek demanded.  
"I have kept something from you," I looked at Gryffin now, "from all of you." I saw the confusion in his eyes. "You all know that a pack killed my mother, but you don't know that an alpha form that pack left me a note when I found her body." They were all silent. I stole a glance at Isaac, but he turned his head quickly when our eyes met.  
"What did the note say?" Once again it was Derek who spoke up.  
"It said that -you better watch out, you are next.-" I looked at Isaac again because he was the only one in the room who knew this. He still refused to look at me, but I deserved his cold shoulder.  
"Wait whoever wrote this note threatened you?" Murphy stepped up sounding worried.  
"Well yes but..."  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Gryffin interrupted and he sounded angry.  
"I didn't want to worry you. You were taking mom's death hard, I just didn't want to add the load." I tried to use my best apologetic tone.  
"You still should have told me." I knew that he wasn't happy with me, but he didn't seem angry anymore at least. Scott stepped forward now.  
"So what does the note have to do with anything?" Scott seemed to know that there was more to the story.  
"Today when I visited my father's grave, I found a note with the same handwriting. It said -That makes two. You ready for us? Because we are coming for you-. I don't think that the same pack is targeting me though."  
"Well it doesn't matter who is targeting you, all that matters is that someone is." Murphy was the one to stand up and speak.  
"You don't understand..." I was interrupted again.  
"So how are we going about taking out this pack?" Connor walked over to Derek. All the werewolves gathered together and started to converse about plans to take out this pack. They didn't even let me finish what I was trying to say.  
I climbed on top of a hood of an old car and shouted, "Hey!" That got their attention. "I don't think that it is a pack threatening me. I think that it is still the alpha pack."  
"That doesn't make sense, the alphas have no idea you are even here." Derek said.  
"True but maybe they picked up the alpha that killed my mother and made him join the pack? It would make sense."  
"That does make sense. In that case you are to have a twenty four seven watch on you."  
"But.."  
Derek turned on me and his eyes flashed yellow. "No buts, you will have a twenty four seven watch." His voice put goosebumps down my skin and I didn't dare argue my point again.  
"Wait, you expect for me to look after this little loser all because someone is threatening her. I don't think so." Erica stepped in front of the entire pack. Derek stepped closer to her, and I could tell that this was not going to go her way. "I refuse to. She hardly does anything for us. All she does is take up room, breathing space, and cause a distraction." This girl is really starting to make me mad.  
"Look here, if it weren't for me being here then you wouldn't be as strong as you are now, you wouldn't be able to control yourself as well, and you definitely wouldn't have a guy. For some odd reason Connor is into you, but we all know that guys like girls who are...well you know." I gave her a wink and she stepped closer to where she is in my face. I could not only hear her growl but I could also feel it. Then the next thing that I knew I was thrown up against the wall, will her hand around my throat. I tried to reach for my knife I had at my side.  
"How dare you say that about me. I could kill you with one hand!" Her eyes were already yellow which meant she was getting ready to shift. Derek and Connor both were by her side in an instant. When they grabbed her by the waist I to get her off of me, I stabbed her in the rib cage with the knife. She fell to the ground, and her eyes went back to normal.  
"It's called wolf's bane. I laced the knife with it. If you ever attack me again like that then you will have alot more than one knife to worry about." I reached down and grabbed my knife out of her body. She was still hurting too bad to really move, so I bent down and placed my hand on the spot. Wolf's bane stops a werewolve's healing process so she was still bleeding. "Stiles get my bag." I knew that I had to keep calm because everyone else was mildly freaking out. Probably because I just stabbed Erica, but she needed it.  
"Here, what do you need?" I figured this was a good time to teach Stiles something, so I was going to make him heal her.  
"I need you to get the blue vial out, it should be labeled W.B.R. and pour a few drops in the cut." He did exactly what I told him to do. Now here came the hard part, it would take major concentration from him.  
"Now I want you to put your hand on the cut, and focus on it sealing up."  
"I don't under..."  
"Stiles, you can do this." I grabbed his hand and intertwined our hands together. I knew I was going to have to guide him through it.  
"Close your eyes, and take a deep breath." We both closed our eyes and breathed. "Now I want you to picture what Scott's skin looked like the first time you saw it heal on it's own. Focus hard on Erica's skin do the exact same thing." I knew that it was working because I could feel her skin growing back under my hand. "Very good." I felt myself smiling for the first time in days.  
"Did I do it?" He said with utter shock. Then when he saw Erica's nonexistent stab wound he shot up and started dancing around like a fool. Causing us all to laugh, except Erica. She just stared at me.  
"You may not like me, which is okay because I am not your biggest fan, but you do need to trust me. I am not going to let anything hurt you, I am here to help you, make you stronger, faster, and better equipped to face this alpha pack. You need accept that." I handed her my hand to help her up, which she surprisingly took. She did how stalk off like a little brat who didn't get her way. At least she didn't yell at me again, or worse, attack me.

I looked over at Stiles who was still dancing. "I did it. I did it." He walked over to Scott. "What do you think about that Harry Potter magic trick huh?" He then walked over to me, and picked me up in a bear hug. He set me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That was amazing! You have to teach me more."  
"Of course I will teach you more, I need all the extra help I can get. Just call me your Yoda."  
"You need to be more careful around Erica, she is still too young to always keep herself under control." Derek came over to where we were standing, and Stiles immediately sobered from his celebrating.  
"I took her down with one knife. Maybe you should train your pups to be able to withstand more." It sounded harsh but it was the truth. If I could take her down with one knife then she was for sure going to have problems.  
"I am training my pu..I mean my pack just fine." When I gave him a concerned look he said, "Okay, I will up the training a little. It couldn't harm anything. You should probably get to work on Stiles. He is the one who needs all the help." Stiles held up his arms in a -what?- way and then Derek took all the wolves over to other side of the warehouse.

A few hours later...

Stiles threw the knife at the target dummy, but it reached nowhere near any part of the body. I tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful. He looked at me, then started to grin. He threw another one and missed horribly. This time I did laugh.  
"Not all of us have secret Elektra powers ya know?" I loved that he referenced Elektra when talking about me. Makes me feel more like a bad ass than what I really am.  
"You just need to focus a little more that is all. See, watch me." I grabbed a few knives and stepped into throwing position, took a deep breath and focused only on the practice dummy. I threw the knives, and all three went into the dummy. One in the head, heart, and rib cage.  
"There is no way that I am going to be able to do that! You are like a ninja turtle. Which one is that has knives?" He was such a geek. I was laughing and I noticed that Isaac was staring at me. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him. We just kept staring at each other, when I realized that Stiles was naming off the ninja turtles. Asking me which one had the knives.  
"...Donatello ...Michelangelo...Leonardo...and...and...and..."  
"Raphael. The last one is Raphael and he is the one with the knives. Leonardo has the sword. Michelangelo has the nun chucks, and Donatello has the staff." I was still staring at Isaac, when I noticed for the first time that I have ever noticed that Stiles was silent. When I looked over at him, his mouth was wide open.  
"What?" He closed his mouth, but his eyes were still wide.  
"I just find the fact that you just broke down the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles extremely attractive." He gave me his goofy grin, which in return made me smile. Honestly I am glad that I have been spending so much time with Stiles because I need the distraction from Isaac. While we were laughing and goofing around, Murphy made his way over.  
"Well hello gorgeous!" He gave me a quick hug. "How is your young grasshopper doing?" He clasped his hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
"He is getting there..." I said, and we all chuckled. But then Murphy's face became a little serious. And he leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
"You might want to watch how happy you act with Stiles though. Isaac hasn't stopped staring at you sense you came in, and he looks tortured."  
"Why do you care about Isaac?" I kind of felt like Murphy should be on my side here.  
"I care about you and I know that you still care about Isaac. It probably wouldn't hurt for you to talk to him either."  
"That is not going to happen, but thank you for caring. I am going to stay here with Stiles for a little bit longer, but I will see you at home okay?" He gave me another hug before leaving with Connor and Erica. Actually everybody left, leaving just me and Stiles alone.

"Do you mind if I try something on you?" He gave me a weird expression. "I mean, when I couldn't find my inner healer I guess you could call it, Murphy did something that really helped."  
"Be my guest Yoda." I went in to step directly in front of him. He wasn't that much taller than me, so it didn't take much to look up into his eyes.  
"I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed." He started to grin.  
"Are you going to kill me?" I would have laughed, but this is serious.  
"Seriously Stiles, I need to you focus. No joking around."  
"Okay, I'm sorry." He closed his. and I put both my hands on either side of his face. "I want you to clear your mind, think of someone that makes you feel serene. For me it's my mom." I opened my eyes to look at him, and his face was slack, I knew that it must be working. "Now I want you to think about how you healed Erica earlier, about that rush you felt after you realized that you did it." I pulled away and handed him a knife. "Now try throwing the knife."  
He stepped up to face the dummy again, took a deep breath, and threw the knife. He hit the heart dead center.  
"There you go!" He smiled with pure joy and came over and gave me another huge hug. We staying there and practiced for a good extra two hours. Stiles drove me home.

About a week later, I called Stiles because I wanted to change our training up a little. I took him into the woods because that was our natural environment.  
"You know, this is how most horror movies start out. Two teenagers go into the woods, one of them carrying a bag full of lethal weapons, and only one comes out alive."  
"Would you shut up, you always complain about everything." He laughed, and I smiled.  
"So seriously what are we doing here, in the woods, all alone?"  
"I just wanted to change things up a bit is all. Being in the woods makes me feel more calm and focused." I stopped once we reached the cliff and set up some targets. I had taught Stiles how to shoot a bow as well. He was getting better and better everyday. He was surprisingly a quick learner. He always did this little ritual before practice though. He would take a deep breath, look up into the sky, and kiss his necklace.  
"Why do you look at the sky?" I pulled him away from some thoughts it seemed.  
"Huh?" Then it seemed to register. "Oh, I...uh..my mom." I could understand that. "It is kind of hard to explain.  
"No I get it. She is your anchor. By thinking of her, it makes you feel like you have a guardian angel watching and it helps you not fear falling."  
"Exactly." He smiled.

**_Author's Note-_**  
**_Hey guys! I know this chapter is really slow, and shorter than my others. I wasn't really feeling the inspiration for it, but I knew that I had to get another chapter out. If you guys have any suggestions or comments then please review or private message me. I would love to hear about your opinions!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Training couldn't be going any better. Stiles is doing beyond fantastic, he really is a quick learner. We have also had several heart to heart conversations. It turns out that Stiles really cares about stuff, which is surprising. You would think that since he is all goofy and joking that he would be the type who didn't care that much about that much. Derek has also been kind with assigning his watchpups. Not one night has he made Isaac come over and watch. It was a relief to me because I had tried to talk to Isaac, but all I ever got was one word responses and by the time I got to the real questions he ran off. It has been three weeks since I broke things off with him and we still hadn't had closure. I wanted to be able to talk to him, because honestly I missed him. The nightmares still haven't gone away. Sometimes Murphy just comes and sits beside me on the bed in case the nightmares get extremely bad, but I miss Isaac holding me. When he held me the nightmares never seemed so bad.

Stiles and I went for a run and when we returned to the warehouse, Derek waved us over.  
"Who is taking watch tonight?" He meant who is going to guard my house tonight. Erica's hand shot up and I was instantly skeptical.

"You are volunteering? Ha!" Stiles chuckled beside me, as did Murphy.

"No loser, I was simply going to point out to Derek that Isaac has yet to take watch." I immediately stopped smiling, because as much as I wanted to talk to Isaac, I wasn't sure if this is how I wanted it to happen. "So maybe it is Isaac's turn?" She wore a devilish grin on her face. Stupid dino-barbie.

"I don't mind taking watch again, I do live there." Murphy, as usual, had my back.

Derek seemed to be thinking about it, then he spoke his decision. "No, Isaac you will stand watch tonight. I don't care about whatever problems you two are having. They shouldn't affect the pack."

Just like that his word is the only thing that matters. Erica had a victorious smile on her face. I looked over at Isaac, he looked indifferent. Murphy mouth the words I tried then gave me a small shrug.

"Hey, come on and I will give you a ride home." Stiles grabbed my bag for me and led me to his jeep. I must have been spaced out because he snapped his fingers in my face. "Earth to Willow!" Then when I blinked, and jumped a little he started laughing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about...stuff."

"Isaac?" Even though he phrased it as a question we both knew that it was more of a statement. "Want to talk about it?" He was sweet, he never minded if I just rambled about anything or everything.

"No thank you.." He started to turn the radio up. "Actually, maybe." He started to turn the radio down. "No no I am okay." He started to turn the radio up again. "That's a lie, I just don't understand."

"Make up your mind woman!" He started laughing, which in return made me smile a little.

"I am sorry. I just,,, I know that I need to talk to him. I just don't know what to say you know? I broke things off with him. I can't exactly take that back." I sighed because I felt defeated.

"You don't have to take it back. I am pretty sure that he knows why you did it. We all were there, and we all heard what was said." He was using a gently tone.

"Exactly, not only did I hurt his feelings, but I believe I hurt his pride as well. I shouldn't have done it the way I did."

"Then tell him that. I don't think he is mad at you." We pulled into my drive way just then. I turned to face him in my sit.

"How do you know? I would be mad at me if I were him. What I said to him was horrible. I am such a horrible person." I dropped my head and stared at my hands in my lap. He reached up and put his hand under my chin to bring my head up enough to where I was forced to look him in the eyes.

"You are the exact opposite of a horrible person. What you did was to protect us all, you made a sacrifice that I am pretty sure none of us would have been willing to make. That makes you an amazing person in my eyes." My eyes started to tear up, and Stiles wiped away the few that escaped my eyes with his thumb. Headlights filled the driveway just then. Isaac stepped out of the car and paused for a quick second before walking angrily to the house. Stiles hand was still on my cheek when Isaac went by. He dropped after the door slammed shut.

"You want to come in? I will cook some dinner, and honestly I don't think I can face him by myself right now." He undid his seat belt.

"Where is Murphy and Connor?" He asked while getting out of his jeep.

"Murphy texted me on the way back and said he wasn't going to be in until really really late. Something that he and Derek had to go do. And who knows what Connor is doing." Stiles lowered his head and chuckled a little.

"Or rather who he is doing."

I slapped him on the arm. "That is disgusting. I would rather not think about Erica and her queen of darkness ways."  
When we walked into the house Isaac was on the couch watching some movie. Stiles went over to sit down on the love seat.

"What's up man? What are we watching?" Isaac tossed the remote at him and stood up and walked over towards where I was.

"Whatever you want to put on man." He said to Stiles and to me he said, "You sure move on fast for someone who said that she doesn't like to get into a relationship." He looked back at Stiles and then back at me. "Another thing, I thought that you broke up with me so you would have no distractions. That in there is a walking distraction to society." He walked out the front door and I stood there flabbergasted.

"Well, maybe it wasn't the best thing for me to be here. I think that I am going to go upstairs to look through some of the healer books and stuff." I didn't even say anything as he started to make his way up the stairs. I stood there in the kitchen for a good ten minutes trying to gather myself. Thinking about what exactly I was going to say to Isaac. I had to talk to him.  
But what was I supposed to say?  
-Oh hey, I am sorry that I broke things off with you. You are clearly mad at me, and I miss you. So I know that we aren't together but can we just forget everything and be friends?-  
Something told me that that would not go over well. I made my way outside and I expected to find Isaac on the porch swing. I was sadly mistaken, he was actually no where to be found.

"Isaac?" No answer. I stepped out near the woods beside my house. "Isaac!?" I yelled loudly this time. Still no answer. I closed my eyes to see if I could feel him. Deaton had taught both Stiles and I that we could find one of our pack members by focusing on their heartbeat. It would have a different sound, especially to me since I was the one who was bound to them all. I stood still for about a minute until I honed in on a heartbeat that I knew was Isaac's. I had practically memorized his heartbeat.

"I know you are somewhere out there. If you won't come out here and talk to me then I am just going to stand out here like some crazy person. People will probably think that I am talking to myself." I felt nor saw any movement, so I continued. "I am so sorry Isaac. I know that how I handled things was not right. I was upset set and tired, emotionally and physically. Derek and Deaton kept telling me how if I continued to progress things with you than in the long run it would end up hurting the pack. I couldn't let anything hurt the pack." I let out a sigh, and stood there for another minute waiting to see if he was going to come out, still no movement. "I never meant to hurt you. I hope that you know that. You are the only person that really gets me Isaac, the only person who fully accepts me and sees me."

"Could have fooled me with the way you have practically conjoined at the hip with that monkey in there." I saw him leaning up against a tree on the edge of the woods. He didn't look angry in the face, but his eyes held rage and hurt. It made my heart hurt.

"There is nothing going on between me and Stiles. You see us at training every day, I know that you do because I see you staring. We train together and that's all." He didn't move an inch.

"That's why you are constantly laughing, and smiling and why you haven't even tried to talk to me in weeks." I might have came out here to mend things but what he just said was ridiculous.

"You are mental if you honestly think that I like Stiles. For one, he is clearly in love with the red headed barbie Lydia. Two, I have tried to talk to you but you just avoid everything I try to talk about. Three, the only reason why I have spent so much time with him lately is because it helps me to not think about how much I miss you." He started to walk towards me now.

"The only reason that I have avoiding talking to you is because every time I look at you, all I see is the girl that I let go. The girl that I wish was still in my life."

"If you would just talk to me then you would know that I am still in your life. I have been every day since the day that I met you. I haven't gone anywhere." I had started to get teary eyed again.

"Isaac, nothing hurt worst than having to push you away. I wasn't lying earlier when I said that you were the only one who really saw me." He stay a few feet away from me.

"I have to ask you a question."

"Anything."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" This was the one question that I had no idea what I was going to say in response. I took a deep breath before answering.

"The fact that I am standing here right now, crying and trying to fix things is proof that you know I do. But that doesn't change the fact that we still can't be..." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence because Isaac was holding me and kissing me. This kiss was not like any other kiss that we had ever had. This kiss was filled with hurt and forgiveness. I knew that I shouldn't be kissing him. I knew that I should have pulled away. But the fact that this was my favorite place in the whole world to be won out and I found my self not only kissing him back, but melting into the kiss. I threw my arm around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his hair. I pulled back when I heard a car start down the street.

"I get that why you pushed me away. Honestly I do. But the way that you did it was not fair to either of us. That should have been the way we said goodbye. With a kiss and in each other's arms." He was resting his head against mine. I knew that we didn't have to say anything, because we were finally in a understanding. I had stopped crying, and I no longer sensed all the anger in him.

"I've missed you Low." It was a whisper of few words, but it held the emotions of an entire monologue.

"I know. I have missed you to. Promise me that you won't avoid me anymore?" He smiled and I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I don't think I could handle watching you walk out of my life twice." I place a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I am not going anywhere." He squeezed me tightly before letting me go.

"I am just going to do a perimeter check outside for a while. I think that Stiles is waiting for you inside." I sensed that he was still sad.

"I told you that there was nothing going on with me and Stiles. I was telling the truth." He smiled sadly and started to walk off, then he turned around and said,

"Sometimes you are oblivious to your own charm. Just because you don't think there is something doesn't mean that he does not feel something for you. Who could blame him?" Then he ran off before I could tell him he was crazy.

I went inside and walk up the stairs, but I stopped when I heard Stiles singing. Not only singing but he was singing a song that was from a Disney movie.

"We must be swift as the coursing river" He left my door slightly cracked so I peeked in. He was spinning around doing ninja warrior moves. "With all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire" I couldn't stop myself from smiling and laughing. I put my hand up to mouth to try and stifle my laugh. " Mysterious as the dark side of the moon..." I tried to rest against the door frame but failed and ended up pushing the door open. Stiles froze and had a doe in the headlights look which made me laugh out loud even harder.

"Mulan? Really?" His cheeks flushed a light pink and he put his head to the back of his neck. Then he threw his hands up and said,

"What? It's a good movie. Don't judge..." I went over and sat on my bed and he joined me. The mood quickly turned more serious, and honestly a little sad.

"So I assume that you talked to Isaac?" I just nodded slightly. "So... how did it go?"

"He kissed me." Stiles just nodded his head and pursed his lips. "He yelled at me, I yelled at him, and then he kissed me. He said that the kiss was how we were supposed to say goodbye..." I know that I had a confused puppy look on my face because Stiles laughed softly at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I..I.. I'm sorry. It's just you look so pitiful." He threw his hands up in defense. "What else happened?" He tried to sober up but I could tell that he was only holding in laughter.

"I am not going to tell you because you are only going to laugh at me." I turned my back to him.

"I promise no more laughing. Look, I will just lay over here and listen to every word you say with not even a smile." I turned to see him laying flat on my bed. I laid next to him and we talked for a little bit. I started to get tired though.

"Hey, we can finish this conversation later. You are extremely tired, I can see it in your eyes."

"What? You can't see that in my eyes."

"I so can! That and the fact that you have fallen asleep three times while talking kind of gives it away." We both started laughing but I curled up more to him. I didn't want to be alone, partly because I was still missing Isaac. Mainly because the nightmare went away when someone else was there.

"Hey Stiles?" He held me when I scooted in closer to him.

"Hmm.."

"Do you still have the nightmare?" I know he had it the first week but he never said anything else about it.

"Not so much. Only when I think really hard about the pack and the alpha pack. So basically only when I am stressed but then I think about someone that makes me feel safe and strong." Interesting. I still had it every night.

"Your mom?" I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Not exactly. Sometimes it's her but most of the time I think about..."

"Go on... You can tell me."

"You." We stared at each other for a few moments before I laid my head back on his chest. We laid in silence until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes and no Stiles. He must have left after I fell asleep. When I went downstairs Gryffin was in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning sis!" Why was he so chipper?

"Good morning Gryff..." He looked over at me and smiled. "Why are you up this early making me bacon and pancakes?"

"Do I have to have a reason to cook for my baby sister?" Usually.

"Considering you hardly ever cook, yes." I laughed then I stole some bacon before I fixed me a glass of orange juice. "Seriously what is the occasion?"

"I just thought that it would be nice to have a breakfast with you is all. We haven't really talked much lately." He seemed sincere.

"I know, I have been busy with..." Gryffin interrupted me with saying,

"Stiles?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You two do seem to be getting closer. I see the way the guy looks at you." I nearly spit my orange juice out.

"What is with people thinking that there is something going on with Stiles? We are both healers, I have been training him and he has been a super great friend lately."

"Who else said something about it?" He seemed rather curious.

"Umm... Isaac." His eyed opened wider with shock.

"When did you two finally talk? I mean it's about time because the whole tension between you two was really starting to get awkward at times." He chuckled and put the pancakes on the plate. We both made a plate and went to the table to talk.

"We talked last night." That was all I said.

"Yeah?" Gryffin obviously was going to make me tell him what else happened. So I told him basically all that was said and done.

"Well, I am glad that you two finally worked things out. Maybe now training can get back to normal. After all I have been paired up with him and he hasn't been able to focus on anything but you." He was being serious, and that was unusual for Gryffin.

"I hope that things can get back to normal, because I miss not talking to him." He put down his fork and looked at me for a good moment.

"You still like him don't you?" I looked down at my plate., then I looked back up at him.

"Yeah.. I do. I miss him Gryff, but I know that it isn't the best idea to be with him."

"I know that I am not the ideal person you want to talk to about this, but I am always here. My advice would be for you to just keep doing what you are doing. Focus on training, and everything will fall into place. I am positive that Isaac will come around."

"I agree with your brother." Both Gryffin and I looked over to see Stiles making him a plate. Gryffin stood up and walked in to the living room while Stiles took his seat at the table.

"I thought you left."

"And miss this breakfast with a lovely lady? Never." He smiled and I smiled.

"Isaac will come around." He said it as a matter of fact.

"How are you so sure?" He seemed to think about what the right words were to say.

"Because any guy that knows you knows that you are worth having in their lives. Even if it is just as friends." That was the sweetest thing he has ever said.

"Thanks Stiles."

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks to all who keep up and follow the story and who all review my story. This chapter focused mainly on Isaac and Stiles and their relationships with Willow. I also added a little bit of Gryffin because I know that I don't mention him much. I hope that you guys are ready because things will start to get real next chapter. That's why I dealt with the whole Isaac and Willow drama this chapter because I need to get the alpha pack drama started. If you have any suggestions, or comments (good or bad)**_** I would love to hear them!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was running through the woods, I had multiple slashes on my body. I had a huge gash on the top of my thigh, causing me to limp while trying to run. Among the eeriness of the woods, and the growls of the wolves chasing me, I could hear my heart starting to give up on me. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I kept running though, with every ounce of my being. I promised my dad that I would not give up. I finally reached the edge of the woods, and I could see my porch light. I could see Isaac and Murphy sitting on the porch.

"HELP!" is what I meant to say, but no words left my mouth. I tried again, but I was stopped by some invisible field. I couldn't go no further than the woods. I was trapped. I tried to scream for help again, but still no sound escaped my mouth. I was muted. I was muted and trapped with werewolves right on my heels. I turned around with a knife in my hand, I always kept one on me somewhere. If I was going to die then I was going to at least put up a fight first.

I heard the patter of the wolves running before I saw them. They were bigger than anything I have ever seen and they were much more evil than anything I have ever encountered. One started to rush towards me and I threw my knife hitting him dead center between the eyes. He dropped and I ran to retrieve my knife, trying desperately to outrun the other wolves. I failed, they each grabbed a part of me before I was able to reach the knife. I looked back to the front porch and saw Isaac and Murphy, and now Stiles sitting and laughing. They were completely oblivious to the fact that I was being ripped to shreds not fifty feet from them. Then I heard a ringing and woke up.

"Your nightmares are starting to get worse. You have begun not only screaming in your sleep but also crying." Murphy was sitting by my bed with a wash towel. He dipped in in a bowl of water and rung it out. He patted my forehead and neck. I realized that I was drenched in sweat. My phone was still going off. I looked around my bed for it but I couldn't find it. Murphy pointed to the nightstand. "It's Stiles. Isaac also called." He looked me straight in the eyes as if he wanted to ask me a question but thought better of it.

"What time is it?" It was Saturday, which meant that I had a ton of homework to do and also I had to go see Deaton this evening. Even though he has been teaching both me and Stiles, we still had our private sessions every Saturday.

"11 o'clock. Isaac also stopped by.." I wish he would just tell me what Isaac wanted instead of hinting so much.

"Are you going to tell me what he wanted or am I going to have to wait through more hints to find out?" He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Someone is just a little feisty this morning." Then he leaned in and winked. "I like em feisty." I threw the wash cloth at his head. "He said that you two had plans." He cocked an eyebrow and I knew he was judging.

"It wasn't like that. Geez. We were just going to go for a run is all." This seemed to please his curiosity.

"He also said that he hated to have to cancel but something came up and he wasn't going to make it to, what I now know, was your run." I sat up and got off the bed. Grabbed a towel and headed out the door.

"Thanks Murphy!" I shouted over my should as I walked into the bathroom.

"Let me know if you need help with scrubbing that nice little body of yours." I heard him, but I knew that he was headed down the stairs because his voice slowly started to fade away.

After my shower, I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Stiles, Connor, and Murphy. My face instantly lit up because anytime Stiles was over on a Saturday morning only meant one thing..

"Your reject doughnut holes are on the kitchen counter Yoda." I rushed over to get them, nothing was better than a good doughnut hole on a Saturday morning. "So... I won't be able to do any training today. I promised my dad that we would spend some quality time together today. He has really been starting to worry about me."

"I would to if I had a son like you." Murphy joked and I laughed and almost choked on a doughnut hole.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up. So I just wanted to stop by and let you know that. I will see you two jerks later." He pointed at Murphy and Connor. Then he headed over to me and gave me a hug. "Have a lovely day my lady." He smiled and then left out the front door.

"Well guys as much as I love to spend time with you I am going to go for a run and get some training in solo I guess." Both guys looked at each and pursed their lips. "What?"

"Derek said you aren't to be alone, even if it is with just Stiles, you are to always be with someone." This is really starting to get on my nerves, I am not completely helpless.

"Well I am not changing my plans. So either one of you two is going to change and come with me or I am still going solo. I didn't make the stupid rule, and since I don't agree with it I am for sure not going to obey it."

"I will go with you." I expected it to be Murphy, but was surprised when Connor stood up and declared he would go with me.

"Umm...okay. I will just wait down here for you to go get ready then." He turned and headed up the stairs. I turned to face Murphy.

"Was that weird to you as well?" He was still look at the stair that his brother had just went up.

"He has been acting off lately. I can't figure out what is problem is. But who are we to judge if he wants to help out right?"

"Right." We both started to laugh a little.

"Look I have to go, Derek called asking me to come over for something. You sure you are cool with Connor?" He had his hands on my shoulders, and when I nodded he gave me a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he was out the door in a few seconds.  
Connor came down the stairs just moments after Murphy "You ready? Where did Murph go?" He seemed a little distracted.

"Derek called him and said he needed him. Yeah I am all set to go." We got in my truck and headed off towards the warehouse, or at least that is where I thought we were going. Connor was the one driving and he made a turn that I have never made before. "Where we going?"

"A trail that I run. I figured that a change in scenery and a different environment from what you are used to might be good." I disagree, I like to know where I am running and I like knowing my surroundings. That way if something is different then I know about it.

"Alright. I always run with my iPod plugged into my ears. That's okay with you right?" He just nodded. He finally came to a stop and we both got out. "I always jog for a song before I begin my run for a warm up.

"No worries. I will just follow your lead and your pace." I smiled and plugged in my iPod, played my Skillet and Three Days Grace playlist and began my run.

The further I ran the more nervous I became. All my nightmares have been in woods, given I am usually always in the woods. But I know the woods I ran in, not these. I was on my fifth song and about twenty minutes into the run when I looked behind me and I didn't see Connor. I came to a full stop and took out my headphones. Didn't he say that he was going to follow me?

"Connor?" He was still no where to be seen. "Come on now, this isn't funny! Just come out." There wasn't even a sound in the woods around me. He was gone.

I started running back towards the truck but I ended up running into what felt like a brick wall. I fell back flat on my butt and when I looked up I was staring straight into the man's eyes that killed my mother and my father. My heart started to race because I knew that this was no nightmare. This was real life.

"You look fantastic Willow. Just like your mother, well before I tore her to pieces." He was laughing at the horror on my face and I instantly started stood up and looked around waiting for the rest of the alpha pack to come out. He must have noticed. "Oh don't worry they aren't here. I come on my own. I just wanted to pay you a visit before the big fight went down." He was smiling but it was a smile that was filled with pure evil.

"What did you do to Connor. Where is he?" He started to walk a circle around me and was laughing. I reached for the knife that was by my side. "I am not going to ask you again Alex. Where. Is. He?" He just continued to laugh while walking around me.

"How naive you are silly girl. Do you really think that I would already begin to harm your pack?" I don't know why he hadn't attacked me yet, and I don't know why I couldn't sense that Connor was hurting or in trouble or something. I closed my eyes and tried to find him. I could hear his heart beat but I sensed no trouble with him.

"You did kill my parents. Or did you already forget that?" I was going to stand my ground, no matter what I was not going to let him get to me. I owed that much to my parents.

"Oh yes, I did kill them. But I didn't harm Connor, or his brother. In case you were wondering." How did he know about Connor's brother? He smiled that evil smile and stop right in front of me. So close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Where is he?" He obviously was not going to answer and I knew that I had the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand. I shoved the knife right in his rib and turned it. He fell to his knees and I started running as fast as I could back to my truck. As I was running I ran into another figure that was as stout as a stone wall this time. I looked up right into the eyes of Connor. I was instantly relieved and I opened my mouth to tell him that we had to get out of here. I was stopped though when he grabbed me and picked me up, carrying me right back towards Alex.

"What the hell are you doing? HE is the one that is trying to kill me! He is a part of the alpha pack. We have to get out of here!" He continued to walk towards Alex. I was kicking and punching, even biting trying my best to get free.

"I know. I am the one who called him." I froze. My entire body just went numb. Connor called Alex. Connor, the guy who was supposed to be protecting me, called the very person who's sole goal was to kill me. I didn't understand. He tied me up to a tree with chains and despite my best efforts I couldn't break free.

I looked at Connor as he was doing the locks. "Why?" I was already starting cry. One thing was for sure, if I survived this I would make sure that I didn't cry anymore when in this situation again.

"Because I threatened to kill his brother." I didn't take my eyes away from Connor's. I saw a hint of sadness in them and maybe a hint of regret? "He knew that I could easily get to him, since I single handedly killed your parents." Connor just stayed silent, not a single word. "I told him that either he helped me get you, or I would kill his brother. Simple as that!" Alex was saying all this with a smile on his face. What human being could do that?

"You are a sick individual!" I spat at his face, since he leaned it in right in front of mine. He scraped his claws across my cheek in a slap. I refused to give the satisfactory of me screaming, so instead I just bit down on my lip to hide the pain.

"You know what? I think that I have changed my mind. You see at first I was going to kill you. But now..." He was tapping his chin, thinking about whatever evil people think about I guess. "Now I believe that I am just going to torture you, just as I did your mother. Only I am not going to kill you. I am going to let you bleed out just enough to keep you alive, I am going to cause you so much pain that you are going to wish I would kill you, I am going to make you beg for mercy." Connor turned his head, and Alex noticed then he grabbed his head and made him look at me. "You are going to watch me the entire time. You are the one who betrayed her, and now you can watch what you caused."

He continued to cut me all over my body. He clawed my entire right leg, the flesh torn and blood trickling down my leg. He took both his hands and clawed down my back. I screamed but I refused to beg him to stop. I looked up into Connor's eyes and he had water filling his eyes. Alex stopped the cutting and clawing for a little bit, I assume he was letting the pain sink in and the adrenaline die down. The blood started to clot and crust up. My back was in flames and so was my leg. My tears were stinging the cuts on my cheek, making me cry more.

"You ready to beg for mercy? There wouldn't be any shame in it." He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Your mother did. She begged I spare her. You actually have lasted longer than she did." I screamed and started kicking and shaking trying to get free from the chains. All I did was cut deeper into my already open wounds. Alex punch me in the ribs, and I am pretty sure he broke several. "You call yourself a healer? I thought that Conner had told me that you had been training for weeks. You are nothing but a maggot in the dirt that I walk on." He slapped and then he slapped me again. This time he busted my lip.

I looked up at Connor again and he had tears coming down his cheeks, but he still had yet to move. Alex followed my gaze to Connor. Alex then attacked Connor, catching him off guard. Connor fell to the ground, and Alex was on top of him. The pain became too much, and I blacked out.

I woke up on what I was pretty sure Dr. Deaton's operating table. Everything was blurry and I tried to sit up but I was pulled back down by hands on my shoulders. After I laid back down I was staring up into the eyes of Isaac. I wasn't sure, but I think he was crying.

"She's awake! Doc?" I couldn't really make out who all the people were that came into the room, but I assumed it was the whole pack.

"Don't touch her. She might have her eyes open but she probably won't be able to respond. Her body is still in pain, so she is still in shock." I could hear them all talking. I knew from the voices that Murphy, Derek, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, and Deaton were in the room.

"Can she hear us?" That was Derek.

"She should be able to. She isn't brain dead, but she is in critical condition." Deaton was the one to speak.

"Will she be okay?" Stiles and Murphy said at the same time.

"She is going to take a lot of time to recover. Whoever did this knew what he was doing. She was brought to the very brink of death. Stiles, you are probably the only one who can help her."

"What do you mean?" That was Isaac, and his voice was hoarse, so I think that my assumption that he was crying was right.

"Since he is a healer, that is directly tied to the same pack as her, his energy can help her heal faster. She is a human Isaac, she is unable to heal as you do. But it is possible to speed up the process due to the fact that she carries original wolf blood in her veins." I felt pressure on my hand, as if someone was holding it.

"Who did this to her?" Derek, he sounded like he was in an angry rage.

"I do not know, that is something that you will have to wait to find out when she wakes up." Deaton spoke calmly but I could feel worry in his voice. "She needs to be taken and put in a bed. I can hook up IV's and everything there."

I heard everyone leave the room, but then a voice spoke, "I promise that we are going to find whoever did this to you. No matter what, they will not get away with this. Come back to us soon, I desperately need to hear your voice." Isaac was the voice I heard. Then I must have fell back asleep.

**_Author's note-_**  
**_Sad chapter I know, but I felt as if it was a good chapter. I desperately needed to get back to the main plot of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sure that you guys are probably wondering what happened to Connor, that will be revealed next chapter. Thanks to all who is still following the story! Please review or leave suggestions and comments. Thanks Guys! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in my bed aching from head to toe with piercing shots of pain. I opened my eyes, but I wasn't going to dare move with all the pain that I was already feeling. It took a minute or two for my eyes to adjust to the lighting in my room. My blinds were slightly opened and my door was shut. Wires and tubes were hooked up to different parts of my body. My room was completely transformed from something sweet and simple to something that you would see on Grey's Anatomy. I heard someone breathing a little heavily and looked to my left and found Gryffin sitting in my office chair. H

He looked positively uncomfortable. He had his legs pointed one way and he was laying his head down on an arm rest the other way. It was obvious that he had been here for a while. How long was a while anyway? I wonder how long I was knocked out. The last thing I remember was being on Deaton's surgery table and being surrounded by everyone. Everyone but Connor, where was he anyways? I remember him being there the entire time that Alex was torturing me. I remember him watching me, watching me going through the pain. I saw the tears in his eyes when he heard me scream. The last thing I remember was him being attacked by Alex and then I blacked out.

Gryffin started to stir around. He rubbed his eyes then looked over at me and his eyes flew open and he sprang up from the chair. He rushed over to my bed and took my hand. "Hey there sis." He was using his gentle he liked to use before he gave me bad news.

"He-ey" My voice cracked when I tried to speak. Gryffin handed me a glass of water with a straw in it. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling? You have been out for two days straight. We were beginning to get worried." He was squeezing my hand. "Stiles has been here every day trying to do his healer stuff. Isaac has been here every day, all day and all night." I looked around the room thinking that maybe I missed him but I didn't see him anywhere. Gryffin must have been following my gaze because he said, "He is asleep downstairs on the couch." It made feel happy inside that he stayed here this whole time.

"Where is Derek? Murphy and Connor?" I decided that I wasn't going to mention what happened with Connor until I knew the story that he gave to everyone and I had the chance to speak to him myself.

"Derek is off trying to find out any information about the werewolf that did this to you. Murphy is actually out looking for Connor. When we found you, he wasn't there." That is strange. Where did he go? Should I tell him what really happened with Connor? That would probably be a no.

"It was Alex." His expression immediately changed to anger. "He said that he wanted to send a message to the pack"

"How did he even get to you? We have had you guarded at all times!" Yep, he was angry. He threw his hands up and started pacing around my room. "Connor. Connor was supposed to be with you right?" Oh no.

"We were both ambushed Griff. It wasn't Connor's fault. Alex took out Connor first. I looked back and he wasn't…."I started coughing so hard that I almost started to choke. Isaac busted through the door.

"Is she okay?!" I was trying to sit up because I was half choking half coughing. The moment that I sat up I started to feel pain that was nearly unbearable. It felt like my skin was being ripped off my back. Then Deaton was in the room, he had a needle in his hand and he injected me with something in my arm. I fell back and then everything went black.

I sprung up from the bed gasping for air. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt someone come and sit behind me to keep me from falling back. Then I felt two hands touching me, one on my stomach and one on my heart. It felt like someone was literally pulling the life out of me.

"I need you to breathe Willow. It's the only way that this is going to work. Just breathe!" Deaton. He was the one that was behind; I was still not sure who was sitting in front of me. I just knew that I had to focus on breathing. I started to slowly take deep breaths. It was like energy started to flow through me build. It started to build up from my toes and it spread like electricity through my body. "That a girl…..continue to breathe and feel the energy." We continued to sit there for a few more minutes. Then Deaton moved out from behind me and I sat up against the pillows and headboard. I opened up my eyes to see Stiles sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey there pretty girl….it's good to see your eyes open. I haven't seen them in a week." He reached over and took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I cleared my throat before I even started to talk to them. I could actually move around and not feel that sharp agonizing pain shoot through my body. I must have had a huge confused look on face because Stiles started to chuckle a little.

"You would be proud! I have been the one healing you. Take a look at your leg and cheek." He was so happy that I couldn't help but smile. I took a look at my leg and it was amazing. Honestly, I was impressed. There was still evidence that I was clawed, but the cuts weren't bleeding. They were just puffy and red and sore. Kind of like a cat scratch, only worse. I had bruises all over my body. I put my hand to my cheek and felt that the scratches there were nearly all the way healed.

"Very nice." I also didn't have any wires or tubes hooked to me! "The tubes are gone….that's a good thing right?" I looked at Deaton for an answer.

"Yes my dear that is a very good thing. You might not be a werewolf but you are definitely able to heal faster than the normal human. Thanks to our boy Stiles here. He has really done a phenomenal job with healing you. You taught him well." He looked at me with appraisal and then continued to talk, "You should be able to get up and walk around. Your cuts are fully closed up. They will still be extremely sore, so be cautious. You will feel bruised all over, which will make it hard to move. You will have to push through soreness though. The more you move around the quicker you will get better." He came over and gave me a kiss on the head and said, "I must get back to the clinic. It is so great that you are up and talking. I shall see you later on this evening after I close up the clinic. Good day Stiles." He nodded at Stiles and waved goodbye to me, then walked out the door.

I look over at Stiles and he was just smiling at me. Not a mega watt smile, but a soft smile that lets me know that he was happy to see me. "Everyone has been so worried about you." His smile turned sad and his tone of voice turned really serious. "What happened out there Willow, honestly?" Honestly? How could I be honest with him if I don't know exactly what happened myself? There was only one way to find out what did happen, and more importantly why Connor gave me up. I needed to talk to him, like now.

"Where is Connor? I need to talk to Connor." I was tired of trying to hide stuff from the pack.

"Are you just going to ignore the question that I just asked you? All because you want to talk to Connor?" He sounded hurt, but at this moment I was only focused on one thing.

"Yes. It is important Stiles. Please go get me Connor."

He dropped his head and I knew that he was about to give me sad news. "Connor is currently missing. I can't go get him." He looked at me and I think he expected me to be able to tell him where he is.

"I need you to take me somewhere Stiles." His eyes got really wide.

"You can't leave the house. That sounds like a really bad idea. I mean you can't even get out of the house, physically I mean. Can you?" I started to get out of the bed. I was able to stand up without any help. I took a few steps and even though it hurt like hell I knew that I would be able to go find Connor. I was pretty sure that I knew exactly where he was.

One time when I woke up and Derek was there, he asked me how I got to the training center. I was super confused and he explained that he found me at the training center just laying on the ground. I asked him how he didn't know that I was in trouble and then before he answered my question I blacked out again.

"I am pretty sure that I know where he is Stiles. Which means that we need to go…." He was just looking at me completely in shock. "Now Stiles!"

He rushed over to my side and opened up the door. He mumbled to himself the whole way down the stairs. "I still don't think this is a good idea….Derek is going to kill me…..Isaac is going to kill me….Deaton is going to kill me….."

We got into his jeep and I directed him to the spot that Connor took me the day that Alex tortured me. "Where is Isaac? I haven't talked to him since the attack." I figured he would be there when I woke up each time but he was only there for one. I really wanted to see him.

"Deaton sent everyone away. He said that one of the reasons that the healing was not working was because too many people were in the house. Then after everyone left, the healing started to work. Magic right? By the way, Isaac has been there the entire time. He even fought real hard about having to leave the house." He pulled up and I told him to stop. I didn't want him to be there for when I talked to Connor.

"Do me a favor and just stay here." He started to get out and tell me no. "Seriously Stiles, stay here. Please? I really need to talk to him alone okay?" I knew that he didn't want to stay but I also knew that he would stay because I asked him to.

"ahh…..fine. Okay. Whatever. Just leave me out, like everyone does." I leaned in the window and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I winced because it hurt too much to lean in to his jeep. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

"I am sure. Just don't get out of your jeep."

"Stay in jeep. Got it."

I headed down the path and I could sense that Connor was somewhere near. I walked for around ten minutes until I found him leaned up against the tree that I was chained to previously. He looked tortured himself actually. Ironic right?

"Hey."I said just loud enough that he could hear but not be startled. He looked up at me and he looked like he seen a ghost.

"What….how…what are you doing here?"

"The better question is what are **you** doing here? I have been sitting in a bed fighting to get better. While you are out here." He stood up and headed my way.

"Willow, I am so sorry. I don't even know where to begin…"

"At the beginning is probably a good place. Considering I covered for you, I told them that we were both ambushed. I told them that Alex took you out first. Then he got to me." He looked shocked, and he should be.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I get it. I understand that when someone threatens your family that you do anything to protect them. But I still want the story Connor. You owe that to me."

He started nodding his head. "I owe you a lot more than that. Alex found me one night when I was out for a run. We fought for a little bit, and he finally got the upper hand. He told me that if I didn't follow his orders that he would not kill Murphy, but he would mutilate his body so terribly bad that I wouldn't be able to recognize his own face." My body was starting to get a little weak, I was so sore that no matter what I did I wanted to cry because it hurt so badly.

"He ordered you to bring me to him. I do have one question though how did none of the pack know I was in trouble. Derek should have been able to feel my pain." Connor dropped his head. That was when I knew that he had something to do with it.

"I took some of your clothes out of the laundry and spread them throughout the woods. So that they would be thrown off and looking in every which direction. Making it harder for them to find you and causing it to take longer." That was actually pretty clever. It made perfect sense. He still had yet to give me a good reason for why he hasn't been at the house.

"Look I honestly get it. But how dare you sit out here and mope when I am lying in a bed nearly mutilated myself."

"I should have been there I know. I just didn't know what you had told people and if you would even want to see me." I had to leave, soon. I wasn't going to last much longer. I needed to be in my bed and possibly on some pain meds.

"I am going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to help me back to Stiles' jeep. You are going to go back to the house. You are going to come up with some miraculous excuse for why you have been here and not at the house. You are going to stay with the pack and fight Alex with us. You are going to trust that I won't betray you. What do you say?" He gave me a very sad smile but he took my hand that I offered him.

"I say that you are probably the most amazing person I have ever met."

With that we headed back to the jeep. Stiles was shocked and kept asking questions. Both Connor and I just told him to shut up and keep driving. It took a little while to get back to the house and I am pretty sure that I fell asleep on the way there.

Connor must have carried me back up to my room because when I woke up that was where I was at. Isaac was asleep next to me with his head leaned on the side of my bed. He looked exhausted and as much as I wanted to see him and speak to him, I didn't dare wake him up. Instead I just sat there and stared out my window. I could also hear voices downstairs. The sun was beginning to set and it made my heart feel so much warmer while watching the sun set. It made me think of one day when I was sitting with my mother. She told me that a sunset is magically in the sense that has the patience to light up our entire world without asking anything in return. She also said that the sun was by far the most loyal thing in the world because it was always there, sometimes hidden by clouds or rain, but it was always there.

"Hey...you are awake." He smiled up at me and I smiled back because just his presence made my day brighter.

"I've been awake; I just didn't want to wake you. You look absolutely exhausted." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top part of it.

"I have really missed hearing your voice you know that?" He was such a sweetheart.

"Well I am right here now, and you can hear my voice all you want." He laughed lightly but then his face turned serious.

"I thought you were dead Low. I walked into the training center and your body was cold and you weren't moving. You were barely breathing."His eyes started to tear up and I really hoped that he didn't start crying because then I would. "Then you wouldn't wake up. We gave you fluids and medicine and Stiles was doing his healing thing. Nothing seemed to be working. Then you just woke up and I missed it. I missed being here for you. I am so sorry about that." I squeezed his hand and I patted the side of the bed for him to join me.

"Come and lay down with me." He looked a little anxious about it, probably afraid that he would hurt me. "I won't break Isaac, please just lay down with me. I have missed you." He reluctantly got on the bed, but he barely moved a muscle. We were still holding hands and I squeezed his hand.

"I missed you so much. You really gave me a scare. "He gave me kiss on the forehead and he scooted a little closer. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you." We were looking right into each other's eyes. At that moment I didn't care that I wasn't supposed to be with him. Or the fact that it would cause problems.

"When I was chained up to that tree the only thing that I could think about was seeing Gryffin again. Being with my friends again and…kissing you again." I leaned in and hoping that he would follow. We kissed and it was the sweetest and most gently kiss that I ever experienced. Then I closed my eyes and whispered. "Please stay the night."

**Author's note-**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I cracked my laptop screen, and I have been having some difficulties getting it fixed. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review or leave suggestions. I do write for you guys after all and I care about what you have to say. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Have you ever felt like you have been hit by a freight train?... No? Yeah well, you are one lucky duck because that is what I have felt like for the past few weeks. At least I have been able to move around and not be plastered to a bed all day every day. All the cuts and swelling have gone down, for the most part anyways. Stiles has been an amazing friend though. He's stayed with me for anything that I've needed. He has a little bit overbearing though. As for Murphy and Connor, they are still staying at the house of course but I hardly ever see them anymore. They have taken the whole guarding me thing to a new level. They have been constantly "checking the perimeter" as they like to call it. I think that they are secretly trying to act like spies, but who am I to judge right?

It isn't only them who has gone overboard with the over protectiveness either, Derek and Gryffin has joined their efforts. Scratch that, they haven't joined them I am pretty sure that they are leading all of it. Derek is always checking in on me everyday making sure that I stay in the bed and rest. He even banned me from even stepping into the old warehouse or being anywhere near the pack training. Gryffin has just been at my every request. I mentioned that ice-cream sounded good one day, he went to the grocery store and came back with ten different pints of ice-cream. Ten! Who can eat ten pints of ice-cream? They have been treating like you would treat a sad injured puppy, and it is driving me crazy.

Luckily the whole pack has not been acting this way. Erica, who I would never want to treat me nicely anyways, and Boyd haven't even really been around. I don't think that it isn't because they don't care, it's just that …well yeah they just don't care. Scott has stopped by a few times and asked how I was doing, but he hasn't been overbearing like the rest. Mostly because I think he is always with Allison. I am perfectly fine with them not being here every day, looking over my every move, and even offering to do my every move for me.

Isaac, my dear sweet Isaac, I believe we are in a good place. As good of a place as we could be anyways. We aren't really together, but it definitely feels that way. He drops by everyday and we hang out. He is protective like the others, but it isn't that overbearing. I think that he knows if he were to act that way that I wouldn't really want him around. Not because I don't want him there, but because I couldn't handle him treating me that way as well. We haven't really talked about where we stand but I think that we have a good understanding with each other. We both know that we mean a lot to each other, and we both know that we don't want the other to see another person. We are just in a complicated situation, but we are handling it well. I think.

I was laying in my bed sulking because both Gryffin and Derek were both downstairs making sure I don't leave the house, when Isaac came into my room.

"Hey pretty lady!" I didn't even look up at him. So, he plopped down on my bed. "Why so sad? I'm here and I brought cheesecake…." I perked up at the mention of cheesecake.

"Cheesecake is my…"I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"Favorite. I know." He smirked; I assumed he was proud of himself for knowing that cheesecake was my favorite. "I thought since you were being put on house arrest that maybe we could eat cheesecake and watch a movie." I started to open my mouth to say I wanted popcorn but he beat me to it. "Before you even say anything, I have popcorn already made downstairs." He was smirking again but I just smiled because at least someone knew me that well.

"Seeing as how you have thought of everything, what movie are we watching?" He dropped his head slightly, which let me know that he didn't think of quite everything. I put my hand to my mouth and did a fake gasp and said, "You mean to tell me that you didn't think of a movie? What is the matter with you?" I started laughing and he lightly tackled me down to my pillows making me laugh even harder. Then I grimaced and tried my best to hide the fact that he hurt me. My body had pretty much healed from the cuts and swelling. All that was left was some bruising, but at times when my body is bent a certain way or a move a certain way sharp pains still go through my body. I apparently didn't do a good job with hiding the pain, because he got off of me really quick and looked me over to see if I was seriously injured.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, I'm good." He raised his eyebrow at me. And I stood on my knees and faced him and pulled on his shirt. "I promise that I am okay. Now will you please get your adorable self back on this bed?" He smiled and lay back down on my bed with me. "What movie? Shall we go with a horror flick, like The Strangers? A classic, like Princess Bride? A romantic comedy….actually no to the romantic comedy.." He was just looking at me. "What?"

"I don't really watch movies, so you can choose." My mouth fell open and I was appalled.

"You…don't…watch…movies? How do you live life?" I climbed over him to go to my movie collection. "You are most definitely watching The Princess Bride! It is the best 80's movie out there, with respect to The Breakfast Club of course. I know I said no romantic comedies, but this one is kind of one. It is more of a comedy though, honestly." I picked out the movie and went to put it in. I looked back at Isaac and he was just staring at me. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" He smiled and motioned for me to come sit back down with him.

"You are just adorable. I love watching you talk about the things you love. You get this look in your eyes, and your entire face lights up." I didn't even know what to say to that. We laid there and watch the movie and I went asleep right before it ended.

I woke up and decided that no matter what I was going to leave the house. I was going to get out and go to school, go for a run, train with the doctor, and train with the pack. I dare Derek to try and stop me. I am determined not let anyone stop me today. I got dressed and snuck down the stairs. Nobody was in sight and hopefully that meant I was alone in the house. I went out the garage door and before I could get all the way through the door, and hand came around my waist halting me from moving any further.

"Ugh…." I turned to see Murphy holding me still and looking me right in the eyes.

"Where are you off to?" I pushed him off of me, but not harshly.

"I am going to school, you know like normal teenagers do." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Does Derek know you are leaving the house?" He voice was authoritative and I didn't like it. I wasn't a child.

"Not that I know of, and I honestly don't care if he does. None of you are going to stop me. I can't be held up in this house much longer Murphy. I need to get back out in the real world." He opened the door for me and I cautiously went through. "You are just going to let me leave? Just like that? No trying to stop me?"

He smiled a little, and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of trying to hold you back from something you were determined to do. That would make me a fool."

I jumped in my truck and headed off to school. I was running a little late. I ran to my first class and got there just in time for the bell to ring. Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison are all in my first class. When I stepped into the room they all looked up and just stared at me like was an apple in a basket full of oranges. I went to go sit by Stiles and Isaac. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting still?"

"Derek is going to kill you. Then he is going to want to kill the rest of us." They both were speaking over each other. And I just shushed them both.

"I am more than okay to be at this school. I am tired of everyone treating me like I can't do anything. I wish you all would just let me do what I want." I set my books down and then focused on the teacher. Both boys just looked at each other and I guess decided not to say anything.

As soon as the bell rang for the class to end, I went up to the teacher and turned in all my missed work. The school put me on homebound since I was injured and I have been doing all the work at home. I expected to see one of the boys waiting for me outside the door for me, but no one was there. I headed to my locker and grabbed my books for my next two classes.

When it came time for lunch, I decided that I was going to skip the cafeteria scene. Instead I went out near the Agricultural wing of the school and sat outside in there study area. I liked being around nature, it anchored me. I didn't think that anyone would find me out here, considering no one ever came out here. A few birds came to the bird bath that the Ag kids set up. It was basically my sanctuary while I was at school.

"I have been looking for you everywhere." I was honestly surprised to see Scott. I figured it would be Stiles or Isaac who found me.

I patted the space next to me, inviting him to come sit next to me. Which he did. "How did you find me?"

A corner of his mouth came up in a half smile. "Unlike the rest of Derek's pack...I am not freaking out about the fact that you are out of the house. I think it is way overdue for you to be back at school." That made me smile, mainly because I felt like somebody was on my side.

"You have no idea how much that makes me happy. You are practically the only person that agrees with me." He leaned his shoulder into mine, kind of like a nudge.

"They are only acting this way because they care. You know that. I have honestly never seen Derek act so protective over someone. I think that you remind him of his sister, and for that reason he doesn't want to lose you. Not to mention that if something were to happen to you again, we all know that it would kill Isaac." I smiled at the mention of Isaac's name.

"What happened to Derek's sister anyway? What happened to his entire family?" He got a sad look on his face, and I instantly felt wrong for asking, but I was seriously just curious.

"The night that I was bit, Stiles and I were out looking for a body. Dead bodies don't appear in Beacon Hills often, so we were being guys and thinking it would be cool to try and find it. We later found out that it was Derek's sister. She was torn in half. The rest of his family died in a fire. All but his uncle. But then he ended up being evil, well yeah he was just evil. Peter Hale, you met him when you first moved here right?" I nodded my head, I faintly remembered meeting him. I haven't seen him since then though. "Derek now keeps him locked up in the burned down house somewhere. We never see him anymore, but I know that he is still here."

Wow. "That is tragic, about Derek's family. To be burned alive, and then finding his sister like that. It explains a lot though."

"Yeah. He doesn't really trust people, but he trusts you. So does Stiles by the way. He says that you are the most honest and genuine person he knows. I know that if you were to get hurt again, it would break him. You mean a great deal to him you know. You mean a great deal to everyone in the pack." I chuckled a little at that, because I knew that I didn't mean anything to Erica, or possibly even Boyd. Scott must have known what I was thinking because he said,

"Even to Erica. She comes off as a cold hearted..." He was searching a word. Well, I already had a nickname for her.

"I call her a dino-barbie." He laughed but continued with what he was saying.

"Okay, well I know she comes across as a "dino-barbie" but she cares. You didn't know her before she was changed into a werewolf. She was the outcast of the whole school. She looked nothing like she did now. And now that she is popular and more attractive she feels like she has to fight to stay that way. Don't let her fool you though, deep down she has a heart. Somewhere. Maybe." I did laugh pretty hard at that and he joined me in my laughter. "But seriously, don't be too mean to the rest of the guys. They just care an awful lot about you." We sat there in silence for a good little bit. Until we heard the warning bell ring. That's when we both stood up and headed back into the school.

"Well, one thing is for sure. I am not going to go back to being under house arrest." Scott laughed and then pointed at Derek standing outside the door, where I assume he was waiting on me.

"Are you kidding me? He can't wait until after school." Scott gave me a hug and then headed in the door as I stood face to face with Derek.

"Didn't expect to see you out of the house. Actually, I thought I made it clear that I wanted you in the house until you were well enough to come back to training?" He stood there, trying to be all intimidating. Notice I said -trying- because he was anything but intimidating.

"Well surprise! Here I am." I gave him a sweet smile and tried to walk through the door. He put his arm out and stopped me. "I am going to be late to my class, Derek. Can't this talk wait until after school?" He dropped his arm and then nodded.

"Fine. After school then." Then he walked away. I could care less if he was mad at me. This is ridiculous everyone shouldn't be mad at me, simply because I have finally got off my butt and decided to join the real world. I walked a little angrily towards my next class.

After my last class, I headed to my locker and was unsurprisingly greeted by Isaac. "You going to yell at me as well. If so, then you can save your breath." I knew that I sounded harsh but I honestly just didn't want to listen to anyone else tell me what I should be doing and what I should I shouldn't do. Instead of saying anything, he just wrapped me up in a big hug.

He kissed the top of my head before saying, "You are adorable when you are mad at the world." That caused me to smile, a little.

"I just don't understand why everyone is so mad at me. It isn't like I am a porcelain doll who will break that easily." I slammed my books a little harder in my locker than was probably necessary. Isaac took the books from me and started putting them in my locker for me.

"I will take the books now. I would hate for you to harm the locker. And are you forgetting that you were practically broke just a few weeks ago? Don't be so hateful about people caring about you." Great, he was apparently on their side. He noticed the look I had on my face, and smiled before tilting my chin up to him. "I am not siding with anyone, I am just trying to let you know that they only care about you."

"I know, but I just wish they would be happy that I am wanting to get back out there and not lay around." He threw his arm over my shoulders and walked along with me. We both stopped when we saw Derek staring at me, not us but me.

"Well I guess I will see you later then?" He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Leaving for the second time today facing Derek Hale.

" Why are you here Willow?" That was a stupid question.

"I am tired of sitting around doing nothing Derek. I was ready to come back to school and I am ready to get back to training. The alpha pack aren't just going to stop coming because I am hurt." I wasn't being hateful, I was being logical.

"I don't think that you are ready to come back to training. I am not happy about you being out here in the open and at school. I know that if I tried to stop you though that you would be out here all the same. So I will make you a deal. You can come back to school and do the social events here. However, under no circumstances are you ready to come back to training. Physically or emotionally you are not ready." I know that he did not just tell me that.

"Excuse me but who are you to tell me that I can't come and train? I am more than ready and I am not just going to back down from going because you told me I am not ready." All he was accomplishing was making me mad. Which is normally not a good thing.

"If you show up there, then I will be forced to make you leave. I have a pack remember? So, that probably wouldn't be such a bright idea." That sounded like a challenge to me. A challenge that I was more than ready to take on.

"I guess we will find out." I pushed by him and made my way to my truck. I blared Skillet all the way home. When I reached my house, I knew that the only person home was Gryffin.

He was sitting on the couch watching something on T.V. "Well hey there sis." He didn't seem too happy to see me home.

"Well hey there. What are you doing?" He turned off the television and came into the kitchen where I was.

"Better question is why were you at school today?" He raised his eyebrows at me, which made me more upset than I already was. I wasn't even facing him because I had my head in the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

"Even better question is what is everyone's problem? Yes, I went to school and yes I am not laying around the house, and yes I am going to training later." I looked over at him and his mouth opened but I interrupted him before he was able to say anything. "No. You better not say anything Gryff. You are my brother, which means you support me in anything I do. I don't know what everyones' deal is. It is really pissing me off. I am not a fan of everyone judging me and trying to instruct me on what I am and am not allowed to do is ridiculous. I am going to go to training and I dare any one person of the pack to stop me. That includes you Gryffin." His eyes were wide and he backed off. He kept his mouth shut, and I made my way upstairs to change.

When I came back down the stairs Gryffin had his keys in his hands. "You ready then princess?"

"What are you doing?" I was confused, I didn't think we had plans.

"Driving you over to the warehouse. You are way to mad to drive and I need to talk to Derek about some stuff anyways. So come on, I will take you over there." I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head a little still in confusion.

"You aren't going to stop me?" I thought for sure that he would give me a much harder time about it. Instead he just smirked at me and motioned for me to go out the door. We sat in silence all the way to the warehouse.

I walked in and the entire training center is filled with all kinds of nothing. Not a single person in sight, nor was there a trace of what might have been people there. Then everyone popped out from behind the cars, or some dropped from the ceiling. I physically screamed, I was surprised to see them all. I saw Isaac walking towards with Stiles and Deaton on either side of him.

"What is all of this?" I looked at Isaac for an answer.

"It is your surprise party, kind of." I gave a –for what?- look. "I think the doc better explain it."

Deaton walked up to stand right in front of me. "We are celebrating the fact that you have finally decided to fight for it. The reason why Derek and the other were being so cruel was because I ordered them to be." I knew that I was wearing the most confused expression on my face. "If you didn't want to get back out there and start training and get back to the normality of your life then you wouldn't have done it. They, we, had to make you literally fight for to be sure that you were ready to come back." Ahh…I understand now.

Stiles came up and gave me a huge hug "It was so hard to keep it all from you. That's why I didn't speak to you much at school today. I am glad you are back!"

Isaac came up and gave me a quick peck on the lips before we both went to speak with the others. It was nice to know that not everyone was mad at me, instead they were simply pushing me to be me.

Author's Note-

I apologize for the length of time it took for me to update this story. Here it is the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. As always I write for you guys, so PLEASE review or private message me. I love to hear ideas or comments…


	15. Chapter 15

I hadn't read the journal since my attack. I decided that in order for me to continue with my training then I was going to need all the help I could get. I picked it up from under my mattress and flipped through until I found a handwritten letter tucked in it. I opened it up and this is what it said.

_-Every guardian/healer has the power of the originals. This meaning that they are not your normal every day healer. They may not have the abilities of a werewolf, but they do have the strength. Not in the way that you would think though, they don't have super human strength. They do however have the strength in their mind to be able to defend themselves against any, and I do mean any werewolf. That includes an alpha. They just have to figure out what they are fully capable of and use it to their advantage. Here is some advice to the future holders of this journal: Those dreams that you are continuously having...those are the key to unlocking your true power. Those dreams are not just warnings about the evil that approaches you and your pack, but they are also a way of showing you what you are capable of. Whatever situation you are in within your dream, get out of it. Push the limits, anything that you do in your dream, you are capable of doing in reality. It takes focus, and clearing your mind completely to be able to accomplish it, but you most definitely are able to. I assume that whomever is reading this journal is a descendant of mine. I have just a few more things to say to you. Firstly, I love you. Love is the most important feeling for you to harness. Love is what unlocks it all. For me it was the love I had for my husband who was brutally murdered by another pack of wolves. When you find love, hold on to it. No matter the form it comes in. Secondly, don't fight for revenge. Revenge will only work against you. Fight for justice, and for protection of you and your pack. Thirdly, remember that you are a very special form of a healer. You are not only able to heal, but protect and fight. You are key to holding the pack together. Whether they admit it or not, they need you. They needed you before you even met them. You make them stronger, and more powerful with simply being present among them. This is why it is most important to protect yourself and take care of yourself. If you are harmed, or worse die, then you not only tear apart the pack, but the lives of the members of that pack. I hope that this helps in some way. You have the power of the original werewolves, and the love of all the healers before you. You are invincible. Follow your dreams, don't fear what is in them. Embrace what happens when you dream, and you will unlock possibilities you had no idea existed.-_

_Aline Rhodes, 1912_

Aline Rhodes was my mom's grandmother, making her my great grandmother. I only remember meeting her once, and I remember her being the sweetest person ever. She brought me candy, and slipped me ten bucks when my parents weren't looking. I knew that my mom was very close to her; she always talked about her around Thanksgiving. Mom always said she could make the best chocolate pie in the whole world. I tucked the letter back very carefully where I found it in the journal, not wanting to disrupt anything. I laid back in my bed thinking about what all it said.

I had still been having the dreams, even more often than before. They weren't so horrific as they had been in the beginning. They now consisted of me being trapped, trapped and in desperate need for air. I was always in situation where I was gasping for oxygen, feeling like I was going to suffocate. And I always woke up before I could figure out where I was exactly or get out of the rope that bound me. I always woke gasping for air like I was in the dream. The letter said that in order for me to unlock my true potential that I must first follow my dream and see where it leads me. Well, it was still midday so I have no intentions on sleeping. What else did the letter say? Something about love. Love was the key to unlocking more power and strength. I decided that I was going to go to the old warehouse and train a little. I texted both Stiles and Isaac to meet me there as well. I needed Stiles there so he could heal if something went wrong, and Isaac has always been my training partner.

A few hours later, after I showered and changed, and cleaned my knives, I headed to the warehouse. I pulled up and heard arguing, definitely two guys, because the voices were lower. Wait, there was a third person, and it sounded like...Erica. I rushed into the warehouse to make sure no fight was breaking out. My suspicions were confirmed when I found Erica in between both Isaac and Stiles. Both her hands on their chest. Not an image I am used to seeing, usually Erica is the one being held back.

"What is going on?" Both guys looked up at me with wide doe eyes, but their body language still screamed- I am going to kill you- towards each other. Erica rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"Great princess Daisy is here. Will you come over here and get a hold of your guys, well at least one of them." I went straight to Stiles, because I knew that I was not strong enough to deal with Isaac. I for sure wasn't going to let Erica get her hands on Stiles. I got the feeling she would purposely torture him just because she liked watch people squirm. I grabbed Stiles by the arm and pulled him outside to sit on the back of my truck. On the way over to my truck I looked over my shoulder to see Erica comforting Isaac. What the heck happened before I got here?

We reached my truck and I looked at Stiles straight in the eyes. He averted his gaze and started kicking at the gravel. I lightly shoved his shoulder. "Hey, you going to fill me in on what that was all about?" He slightly raised his head.

"Depends on what your definition of 'fill in' is..." Great. He was going to be difficult.

"You know exactly what I mean Stiles. What was that? You two are the most relaxed guys I know. Neither of you ever lose your temper. Now spill." I squared up in front of him.

We stood there for a little bit, but he finally looked up at me. "Can't we just not talk about it and say that we did?" I was not in the mood for his bullcrap. So, I just crossed my arms and continued to stair at him. I threw his head back and sighed dramatically.

"Fine! Geez woman, you really know how to make a guy talk." He went over to pull the tailgate down on my truck and sat down. I joined him by sitting down next to him. "We were just talking about stuff, waiting on you to get here. He asked what I was doing here, because I guess he thought that you two were going to just be doing something alone. I told him that we, me and you, always trained together. He said that I could just go home because there was no need in me being there. That whatever you needed help with, he could handle it himself. I said no way, because there must have been a reason you wanted me here." He paused and I was still completely confused.

"So you two fought because Isaac thought there was no need in you being here,and you refused to leave?" I heard Stiles lightly chuckle. And it made me a little agitated. I was seriously just trying to figure out what happened. "Don't laugh at me!"

He looked up and said, "We fought because he thought I had feelings for you. When I told him that he was paranoid, he called me a liar. Then I went on about how, I have always been here for you. No matter what, I never left your side. When you two were fighting, I was there. When you were healing from your attack, I was there. I was there, when sometimes, he wasn't. I told him that no matter what, he couldn't say that. And that I think what his problem is, that me and you are close and he doesn't like it. That's when he punched me. I caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled for a minute, and that is when Erica showed up and separated us." I just stared at the gravel below us. I just sat there, staring. I never looked at the facts. Stiles was completely right. He has always been there, but what does that mean exactly?

I do know one thing though, no matter what it meant, Isaac had no reason to hit Stiles. I did need to clarify something though. "Can I ask you something?" I looked up at Stiles and he was smiling like he already knew what I was going to say.

"Do I have feelings for you?" I felt my eyes get a little wider in surprise that he knew what I was going to say, but I nodded my head waiting for an answer. He put his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. "You are an amazing girl. Strong, smart, determined, and you very attractive so, of course I have feelings for you. But only because I know what you've been through. I know the pain you've endured, I see how much you care about others, and I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Sometimes I think that you try to take on things that are too much for you, and it scares the hell out of me. Don't worry, I am not going to try and take you from Isaac, but I do care. I feel like we are connected. I don't know if it is a healer thing, or the fact that we are the only humans in the pack, well besides your brother. But I definitely have feelings for you, they just aren't exactly the romantic type." Stiles' speech made me feel comforted. I knew exactly what he meant. I don't look at him, and think 'oh what an attractive guy' but I do care about him as well. I hopped off the tailgate and stood right in front of him.

"Well I care about you as well, so how about no more provoking werewolves." He threw his hands up in defense and I laughed a little.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who threw a punch. That was your boy, and you should probably go talk to him about that." We started walking back to the warehouse. I saw Erica holding Isaacs hand and they were talking. When Isaac saw me standing in front of them, he immediately dropped her hand and stood up.

I stood still and tilted my chin up slightly. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me. "I am sorry Low..." Right here is was not the time to have this talk. Then I remembered something that the letter said. Love, when you find it, keep it. No matter what form it came in. I knew that I loved Stiles, as a friend or perhaps more, but not romantically more. Actually I don't know exactly how you would classify our friendship. And I knew that I loved Isaac, but was I in love with him? I wasn't so sure, but I did know that I had no plans of losing him. I stood up on my toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You were wrong for hitting Stiles. But we will talk about it later, I am not happy about it, but right now I have other things that I need to focus on." I looked back at Stiles and then back at Isaac. "These will require the assistance of both of you. So can you two get along?" I saw relief wash over Isaac when he saw I wasn't going to blow up about him hitting Stiles, well yet anyways. The boys both looked at each other, then exchanged apologies, and shook hands.

I forgot Erica was even there, until she spoke up and said, "For the love of God, I am not going to stick around to watch anymore. I am off to do better things."

I called after her sweetly, "Be sure to tell Connor I said hello!" Her steps faltered, but only for a second before she stalked out of the warehouse. The boy both laughed.

"So, what did you drag us out here for?" Stiles was the one to ask the question. I grinned at both of them.

"I found this letter in the journal. It gave me some advice, on how to unlock more power. Which is something I apparently need. I am supposed to be able to take on an alpha. When Alex attacked me, I felt helpless. That won't happen again." I started to reach into my bag where my knives were.

"Umm...Low?" Isaac sounded very hesitant, "What exactly are you wanting us to do?"

I smiled, mainly because I the look on the faces were hilarious, but also because I was trying to convince them that this is really what I want. I turned to Isaac and said, "I want you to fight me. But not just fight me, I want you to push hard. Whatever you do...do not let up. If you go easy then my plan won't work." He was looking at me like I was crazy, so I then I turned to Stiles and told him what he was here for. "I asked you to be here to heal me, incase I get hurt too badly that I can't heal myself quickly." The look on Stiles face mimicked the look on Isaac's face. Pure horror is what reflected in their eyes.

"You..want...me..to...physically..hurt..you?" I gave him a look that clearly meant yes. He just kept looking at me like I had lost my mind. Then he looked at Stiles and said, "Do you think that she is in shock?"

"Maybe. I mean she was talking normal, but this is just crazy." Stiles started shaking his head.

"You think we should call Derek and the others?" Isaac sounded concerned.

"I..." Stiles didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"Guys! I am not delusional, or hysterical, or in shock. Or whatever you seem to believe about me." I pointed to Isaac and said, "If you even get your phone to begin to call anyone, then I will hurt you." I rounded and pointed at Stiles. "And you! How are you not on my side here? You are the one that has been telling me, 'Read your journal more, push yourself more, you need to figure out how to make yourself stronger.'. Well, that is what I am trying to do." I picked up my bag and started to head out of the warehouse. "If you two won't help me then I will find someone who will!" I reached my truck and dialed Erica's number. I knew for sure that she would be game for causing bodily harm to me. I think if I asked her to kill me she would do it.  
I drove off and went to meet Erica in the place that Alex attacked me. There were only three people that knew about that place and I knew that the other two wouldn't think to come and look for me there. It took Erica no time at all to get there.

"Alright freak. I'm, and let me just say that the only reason why I showed up was because you said that I would be rewarded with hurting something." I walked up to her and squared my shoulders with hers.

"That something is me." I kept a straight a face the entire time she I was saying.

"Wait. You are personally asking me to hurt you?" She smiled and started to slightly laugh.

"Yes dino-barbie. It is going to help me figure out how to unlock more power." She growled at the mention of the words 'dino-barbie'. Which made me laugh, because until this moment, I had never called her that to her face. With her growling, and now baring her teeth, at me...I tightened my grip on my knife.

"Just remember that you asked for this..." With that said she lunged at me, and I braced myself as best I could.

She threw me into a tree. I stood up as quickly as I could. I threw one knife, hit her in a kidney. I grabbed more from my belt around my waist. Then I ran fast, away from her to try and get leverage. She faltered long enough to pull the knife out. I laced the knife with a special spice; one that I am pretty sure she never heard of. It takes around five minutes to penetrate the blood stream. Once it does, it makes the muscles spasm and it drains energy. So my game plan is to last five minutes.

I looked back and I didn't see Erica anywhere. My heart started to speed up, and I could feel my chest grow tighter. I started to look around frantically. I looked up in the trees. I couldn't find her anywhere. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on her heartbeat. If I could hone in on her heartbeat, then I could locate her. After a few seconds of pure silence, her heartbeat came through loud and clear, like a beacon. That was when I heard her running towards me. I turned just in time to get my knife into her side. I knew that I missed her heart, and I knew that within another minute the spice would take effect.

She dragged her nails down my side. I could feel blood run dribble down my side. I screamed out and her scratching me caused me to dig the knife deeper. Which caused Erica to scream out, actually she howled. I knew that I still had a minute to last, so in one quick motion, I left the knife in her ribs and pulled out two smaller knives and stabbed her in the thighs. I hoped it would slow her down enough for me to get away and last what was left of the minute or so. As I started to run, I felt her claws wrap around my ankle, before my face met the ground, hard. I tried to crawl but she jumped on top of me, halting me from moving anywhere. I knew she was about to drive me head into the ground, and I prepared myself for the pain.

That's when I felt her go limp. Yes! The spice must have kicked in. I was able to roll away from her, and stand up. She just continued to lay there on the ground, unable to move. She started to jerk slightly. That's when she looked up at me, and if looks could kill then I would have been dead, three times over.

"What the hell did you do to me freak?! I can't move..." I tried to kneel down and my ankle gave out. Erica must have hurt it worse than I thought. I kind of fell on top of her, slightly. She growled and I quickly got up off of her. I also very quickly pulled the knives out. With the knives being out the effect of the spice will wear off faster.

"It is just a spice, that I read about. Your muscles are jumping around like crazy right? You feel like you just can't move, like you're paralyzed?" I took her growl as a yes and continued speaking. "I laced the knives with it. The spice takes roughly five minutes to kick in, and roughly ten minutes is how long it last. However, I did bring the remedy with me. If you promise to not kill me...then I will give it to you." She growled very violently this time.

"I will kill you if you don't give it to me!" I threw my hands up in defense. Then I dug into my bad and found the remedy.

"This is going to sting like a mother-trucker, but you will have mobility back within seconds. So be patient threw the pain okay?" I took just a little pride in the fact that I was having to heal wounds that I caused. After applying the medicine, I sat there and waited for her to be able to move again. She tried to stand up, but wobbled. I immediately stood up and even though my ankle was hurt, I was more sturdy than she was.

"Come on, I will give you a ride back to my house. I have some stuff there that will make you feel good as new." I knew she didn't want to go anywhere with me, but I also knew that she didn't like feeling weak.

"I am only going because I know that Connor will be there, and because well whatever you laced those knives of yours with hurts like a ..."

"Yeah..yeah..yeah. You are still dino-barbie, I get it. But how about you just let me help you to my truck." She leaned against me,and we headed to my truck together. "Thank you Erica. I know that you still hate me, but thank you. I needed that."

"I went easy on you that time freak. Next time, I will be the one helping you to your truck." She sounded harsh, but something tells me that she was a little happy that I was able to defend myself.

Back at the house, I had made both Erica and I a cup of tea. With plenty of herbs and vitamins. It was a special mix that my mother taught me how to make. Nobody was home except Connor. Erica and I were sitting in the living room when the guys came busting in my front door.

"Geez guys...you could have just knocked." I headed to the kitchen to put away my tea cup. Isaac and Murphy both rushed towards me when they saw me limping.

"What did you do to yourself now pretty lady?" When I turned around to smile at his use of the word 'pretty lady' his eyes grew wider. "Seriously, what happened to you?" Isaac was by my side in a second. He put his hands on my face and ran his thumb over my lip that Erica busted when she made me fall to the ground. Then he stepped back and both him and Murphy were looking me up and down.

"Is that blood? Wait, these are claw marks!" Isaac went from concerned to furious in a second. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Cujo. I told you that if you weren't going to help me then I would find someone that would." As if following a cue, Erica walked into the kitchen. You could definitely tell she was in some kind of fight. She had blood on her clothes, and just looked rough from head to toe; yet she still looked oddly like a barbie.

"Erica? You called Erica? She could have killed you! What were you thinking? You can't just go and brawl with anyone Low. That is not how things work." With every word he said my anger rose. Then I heard Murphy laughing. I looked over to where he was, which was now by Erica. He rushed over and picked me up in a big hug, which hurt greatly but I don't think he noticed.

"You won! Congrats. You just became so much attractive. The whole knife thing..." He cocked a eyebrow and then gave me a crooked grin. "...is a major turn on." Isaac pushed him away playfully. Then I think realization hit him.

"You won?"

"If you would have stopped acting like my dad for two seconds then I would have been able to tell you this." I headed upstairs, I knew he would follow me.

I went into my room and immediately shedded the shirt I was wearing and tossed it in the trash because there was no hope for it anymore. Isaac walked in and then averted his gaze when he saw I was in my bra. That caused me to laugh. I reached for tank top out of my drawer.

"Okay you can look now, I am fully dressed. You are such a school boy." I said it jokingly, but he still looked slightly shy.

"I just like to show a lady respect is all." I smiled because I thought that it was super sweet. Then I waited on him to apologize for the why he reacted basically everything today. "You are mad aren't you?" That wasn't exactly an apology.

"You hit one of my friends. You refuse to help me out with something you knew meant a lot to me, you called me delusional, and then you acted like my dad. So, you tell me...do you think I am mad? Ugh..."

He looked up to see why I sighed. "What?"  
"I just realized that I hadn't wrapped my cuts. So, I probably just ruined another shirt." I took off my shirt I was wearing and reached for the gauze and wrap. Then I looked over at Isaac. "Are you going to just stand there or help me?" He shook his head slightly then came over to where I was standing.

I placed the gauze on the cuts, after putting ointment in them. Isaac wrapped the gauze around my waist. When he finished wrapping it around my waist he bent down and bit the end of it off. Then he lifted his head slightly and lightly kissed a trail of kisses from my shoulder, to my collar bone, to right under my ear. Which is when I cringed because I was extremely ticklish under my ear. I could hear him laugh. He stood straight and look down at me.

"I am so sorry about hitting Stiles. Really I am. I just go caught up in the moment, I knew he was right. I think I was mad at myself and I hit him out of the frustration of his words being true." He dropped his head a little and a sad look took over his face. "He just kept reminding me about how he has always been by your side. It hit me hard. About calling you delusional, can you blame me? You were asking me to physically hurt you. You have to admit that sounded pretty crazy." He looked at me and I knew that he was pleading for me to forgive him. I dipped his head a little lower and started kissing my throat. I tilted my head to give him better access.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Meh...You still acted like my dad earlier. That is not acceptable." He kissed my lips now. It was a the lightest kiss I he'd ever given me.

"I was worried about you is all. I know that you are going to do crazy things, and I won't be able to stop you. It scares me is all. Are you going to hold that against me?" He spoke with his lips just a hair away from mine. And I have to give him props, this tactic he was using to get me to forgive him was definitely working.

"I guess if you promise to not act like you did today then you can be forgiven..." I smiled as I place my arms around his neck and stepped a little closer to him.

"So am I..." I interrupted him with a kiss.

When I pulled back I said, "You are most definitely forgiven."

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hey guys! I really hope that you like this chapter, because I sure do! I don't ever receive many reviews, and it is a little sad. I love to hear feedback, whether it is good or bad! So please review or leave suggestions. I love you all that have been following this story, and I hope that it doesn't disappoint. Thanks guys! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was being drug through, what I could only guess, was a forest. I could feel rocks and branches scratching at my legs as the werewolf dragged me along behind him. I knew it was a werewolf because of the growls he kept making, and the fact that he was leaving major bruises on my wrist, was a sign that he was strong. Then again, I am a capable of spotting a werewolf a mile away, and this guy was most definitely a werewolf. What was confusing was that I knew he wasn't an alpha. Usually when I was captured or attacked, it was always by an alpha. I sensed regret with this werewolf though, it was surprising. I couldn't see what he looked like, because I was blind folded. I tried to stop myself by hooking my foot on what I thought was tree roots, but that failed when I ended up twisting my ankle. Eventually he stopped, then he pick me up and kept me balanced on his shoulder. I was unsure of what he was doing, until he jumped and landed on a tree branch. This dream was unlike the rest of the ones that I have been having, in every way. I felt ropes being tied around my wrists, and I knew that I was in the air. Normally I would have tried to wriggle free of his grip, but I was fearful of falling a long way down. I didn't know exactly how far up I was.

"They said you were fighter. I am a little disappointed that you have been so obedient. Guess your mother was wrong." It was the first time that he had spoken a word. He gripped my shoulders tightly, and whispered in my ear, "I was there you know. When her body was ripped and torn. She said that no matter what, we were never going to be able to break you." I fell backwards, and my arms were jerked unnaturally. I knew that I was hanging, but I was still blind folded so I had no idea what my surroundings were. I heard him moved around a bit, then a bid thump caught my attention. His voice came from below me, "Guess she was wrong. I expected more from you myself." His voice sounded so familiar. He was definitely younger, probably around my age. He didn't sound menacing though, he didn't even sound like he wanted to cause me harm. There was no hint of anger in his voice, maybe even a little sadness. I heard his feet as he jogged away.

I always carried knives on me, and I remember them taking the ones from my sides, and the one from my inside my boots. I always kept a backup inside the bottom part of my boot though. It was my hope that the knife was still there. I swung myself back and forth a few times, so I had the momentum to swing myself back up on the branch I was currently hanging from. This was so much more difficult since I couldn't see anything. I finally got myself hoisted on the branch. I was balancing myself on the branch and trying to reach into my shoe for the knife. I was so relieved that it was still in it's rightful place and was not found by the werewolf guys.

I was able to free my hands after a few minutes of trying to find the right part of the rope to cut. I ended up cutting my hand in the process. After I lifted the blindfold, I realized that I was in the same spot as I usually am in my dreams. I jumped down and looked around to see if I could spot the alphas anywhere near. I also looked up around the trees and still nothing was found. So...I figured that it was probably safe to run far away from this place.

I was terribly mistaken. As soon as I began to run, I was tackled from behind. The weight of a larger than normal guy kept me pinned to the ground.

"You aren't leaving without seeing your surprise first are you my dear?" His voice was tainted with pure hatred and cruelty. Alex, always knew how to make my skin crawl. He lifted me up and kept my arms behind my back. His hand came to cup my chin, forcing me to look up. "How did you get out of the ropes anyway? Always full of surprises. We brought you a gift. Do you like it?" I didn't have to see his face to know that he were that crooked grin that showed his equally crooked teeth. My eyes looked straight into the eyes of both Gryffin and Isaac. Both were chained to a tree. I assumed that the chains were laced with wolf's bane because the Isaac's skin that was in contact with the chains were bloody and burned. Gryffin was human, so chains were enough to hold him.

They were both out of it, completely incoherent. Gryffin had cuts all over his body, as did Isaac. They both looked defeated. I knew that I was going to have to get them out of here fast before they became to weak to even walk. I felt Alex's breath at my ear and I involuntarily shivered out of disgust. "I will make you deal. You choose. Just one, and you may take whomever you choose with you and we get to keep the unfortunate one." I started to laugh and I felt his grip get tighter.  
"Why are you laughing? Do you find me to be a joking man?"

"Well...now that you mention it, maybe just a little bit. Do you really think I am going to choose? If so, then you are even more foolish than my mother told me you were." I remembered what the journal entry said. -Don't focus so hard on how to do what you have to do. Instead focus on just doing it, only then will you figure out what the key is to defeating an alpha.- So, I tried my journal's advice. I swung my head back and broke Alex's nose. There were two werewolves guarding my boys, which makes three total that I had to take down in order to free the boys. I stood there and closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to anything but the situation I was in.

A picture of my entire family popped into view. It was from last Halloween, my favorite holiday, we were all dressed as the Adam's family. I loved that show when I was little and my brother hated it. He only agreed to dress up with the family because I was sick. I had pneumonia and my mom said I looked pitiful and helpless. I opened my eyes and you know those split seconds of awesomeness that you sometimes feel? This was definitely one of them. I felt like I was Hercules and he saved Meg in the Disney movie, all glowing and god-like. It was feeling that I have never felt before.

Then I woke up.

I woke up in my bed with the sun just rising. I crawled out my window to sit on the roof and watch. At this moment I felt at ease, no worries in the world. I wasn't worrying about the werewolves, or training, or the math test I had in tomorrow and was not prepared for. I was thinking about my mother and how truly beautiful she was. I was thinking about my father and strong he was; how he always sacrificed everything in his life for me and Gryffin. I was thinking about how supportive Gryffin has been, even though he has no traits of a healer. The genes skipped over him and passed all directly to me. I was thinking about how peaceful this world can be if you just take the time to see it. I must have been staring off into the sun and trees for because Gryffin startled me when he crawled through my window with two fresh cups of coffee. I know that he doesn't know how to make coffee himself, and the timer for the coffee maker to start a pot is set for 8:00.

"Morning sis. How long have you been out here?" He handed me a cup and I sniffed it and stared into the cup as I swirled it around a little bit. "I made it the same way that Dad always made it. Two spoonfuls of sugars and french vanilla creamer." I smiled because coffee has always been mine and my dad's thing. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Mom and dad." Gryffin sat down next to me and spilled some of his drink. "Hot chocolate?" He looked sideways at me and grinned.

"You know I can't handle the coffee stuff. Makes me feel like an old man." We sat in silence for a little while before he spoke again. "I think about them all the time too. I hope and pray that we are making them proud. I hope that they aren't disappointed with how we are doing things and how I am taking care of you."

"I am pretty positive that they are proud of you big brother. You were always the one they were most proud of. I was the trouble maker remember? At least I was always the one that got caught. I was just trying to follow in your footsteps, but I couldn't master your art of silence when sneaking back into the house." He laughed a little. "And don't worry about making them proud by taking care of me. I can take care of myself."

He scoffed and I looked over at him with disagreement. "Sure you can. That is why just over a month ago, you were practically on your death bed." He was being condescending, but he sobered up quickly. He looked sad.

"What's wrong Gryff?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. After a minute of me just staring him down he finally caved.

"I was just remembering the site of you all bloodied and beaten. It tore me apart Low. I can't handle seeing you like that again." His eyes started to water up a little. "You would scream out in pain, even when you were asleep you would. You squirmed anytime someone tried to touch you. You cried while you were asleep. I couldn't do anything to help you. I couldn't even hold your hand because you jerked it away."I have only seen my brother cry twice in his entire life. Once when our mother died, and once when his dog died. He wasn't exactly crying now, but a tear did come down his cheek. "It broke my heart. When Connor finally came to the house, I wanted to kill him for letting you get hurt. You are protecting them, you heal them, you make them stronger. The least they could do was protect you." He started to get angry. I put my hand on his back.

"Hey...look at me." I waited for him to look at me. "None of that was your fault. I was just in a bad place and the way wrong time. I am healed and stronger. I am fine now. I promise that will not happen again."

He continued to look into my eyes. "How can you be sure?"

I smiled because I knew exactly how I was sure. "I figured out how to truly unlock the original werewolves' power." He looked at me confused. "There is this journal that mom left for me. It has all these entries from older generations of the family. They wrote about medicines, and then there is a whole section about the healers who are like me. It told me how to unlock the real power. In my dream last night, I think I figured out how to do it." This was the first time that Gryffin was hearing about any of this.

"What do you mean your dream?"

"All those nightmares that I have been having. They weren't just nightmares, they were dreams that were trying to teach me something. It explains it all in the journal. The important thing is that I figured out how to unlock the real power. So, I can be just as strong as an alpha and just as fast. Just without all the equipment. No sharp teeth, or creepy yellow eyes, or extra hair. It is rather phenomenal really." He still looked a little shell shocked. I figured if I gave him a minute then it would all sink in and he would understand.

And...I was right. "Okay. So you have this creepy power somewhere within you?" I nodded. "And it makes you just as powerful as Derek?" I nodded again. "So basically the next time Alex tries to come after you..."

"I will be more than ready." I didn't smile because I never enjoyed death. But Alex did kill my parents. I was beyond ready to make that right by killing him. "Well, thanks for the coffee brother dear. I have to go see Deaton, then go for a run."

He stood up and we both went into my room. "Okay, well I am going to go back to my room and try to cope with the pack that my little sister can practically kick my ass with just one hand." I laughed as he walked down the hall to his room. I decided that I would just take a run down to the clinic. It was the perfect distance to get a good long run in and it was the best weather to run in.

It took me a little longer to get to the clinic and I knew that the doc was going to be upset that I was late. But I was in a fantastic mood and I don't think that anybody could bring me down. I unplugged my iPod and went through the front doors. I smiled a huge 'my-day-just-got-better' smile when I saw Isaac working the desk. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Whoa...you okay?" I pulled away and kissed him. I don't know what came over me, I guess because I was just having such an ecstatic day. His hands cupped my face and then they moved to my waist pulling me closer. I pulled away because our deal was that we would try not to do things like this anymore. Just be friends, which proved to pretty difficult. "Nevermind, I see that you are actually more than okay." He was smiling and we were still standing close. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

We were startled when Deaton's voice interrupted the moment we were having. "I see you have finally figured out the secret to unlocking the power Miss Rhodes. It's about time, I was starting to worry." Isaac removed his hands from my waist as Deaton stepped closer. "I also see that Isaac has not told you the unfortunate news about Stiles."

Forget about what I said earlier about nothing making day worse. My heart fell and I looked up at Isaac. I pushed my self away and stepped towards Deaton. "What unfortunate news?"

Before Deaton could answer my question Isaac spoke up. "I didn't mean to, I swear. We were just training. I told him it wasn't a good idea without you there. He was persistent. He wanted to impress you today when you two trained. Things just went wrong and I promise I didn't purposefully do it." A thousand thoughts were streaming through my head. I felt the anger rise in me.

"What did you do Isaac?" I was trying my best to not get angry until I knew for sure what happened to Stiles. Isaac looked a little sheepish and started staring at the ground.

"For goodness sake child." Deaton looked at me and said, "He has several broke ribs and a fractured arm. He is also severely bruised, with another fracture to his collar bone and ankle." My mouth dropped. What in the world happened to him that he would be this severely injured. I turned to face Isaac.

"What did you do to him?!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"I told you! He wanted to train. He told me to not go that easy on him. He was doing well and he hit me a few knives. Then I pushed him into the wall." I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Okay..Okay. I kind of threw him into the wall. I didn't mean to hurt him so much. I didn't think I did hurt him that bad. Until he wasn't moving. I picked him up and took brought him here immediately." I pushed him back a little.

"What is wrong with you? He doesn't have the skill level that I do with knives you idiot! He can barely defend himself against a human, let alone a werewolf. What were you thinking?" I wasn't exactly yelling, but I was using a very strong and disapproving tone of voice. I was staring Isaac straight in the eye, and all my anger immediately disappeared. I could tell that he felt regret for even taking him out there. I turned to Deaton. "May I see him? I believe I can help him heal faster."

Deaton stepped aside and let me lead the way. "Have you been reading the journal more?" I answered yes and he continued. "I'll just leave alone with him then. I am going to send Isaac home and head home. I assume that you will have him out before morning?"

"I'll take care of him. Thank you doc." He nodded his head and walked out of the room. I took a good long look at him. I knew that it would be easier to make the medicines and help heal him at the house. So I pulled out my phone and called Derek and Scott. Scott freaked out just a lot. Derek seemed annoyed but he owed me so I knew he would be here in no time. We got him to my house in no time.

After Derek and Scott placed him on my bed, I pulled out my journal and started to flip through it. I was looking for a specific healing recipe that only the guardians can do. It was meant for the werewolves, but I know that it would work on other healers as well. I looked at Stiles and just felt so bad. I have no idea how bad I looked when I was attacked but he looked like a hellhound dragged him through hell and back. I found the recipe and directions on how to heal him. I started on it as soon as possible. I couldn't stand to look at him and know that he is in pain.

I had been up all night waiting on Stiles to wake up. I didn't want him to wake up alone, especially since he was in my room and I knew that he would be confused. He started to move around a little bit at around four in the morning. I saw his eyes open and I went to sit down next to him on the bed.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. About time you woke up, I was starting to think there was more damage caused to your brain and you were in a vegetable state." That made him laugh a little, but he grimaced as soon as he even tried to laugh. "Careful. Don't move around too awful much. You are still going to be sore for a few days. The outside of you looks good as new though!"

He started to look around at his body and then he noticed where he was and confusion washed over his face. "Where am...how did I get in your room? What did you do to me? It wasn't Isaac's fault, so don't kill him." He kept mumbling.

"Stiles.." He didn't hear anything I said because he was still mumbling.

"I know you are probably mad at him. It was all my fault honestly. Did you call me sleeping beauty. Not acceptable she was the worst."

"STILES!" I finally got his attention and he just stared up at me. "I had Derek and Scott bring you here because I couldn't leave you at the clinic. I tried this cool healing thing the only a guardian could do. It worked so well! You have no broken bones, only bruising now."

"So you didn't kill Isaac?" Really? Was that all he cared about?

"I was going to. I withheld myself from doing such a thing though. How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? I can go down and get you some water or food." He laid his head back down on the pillow and looked like he was in deep thought.

"A glass of milk is what I believe I want." I headed towards the door and he stopped me. "Thank you Willow. For always being there for anyone, we all love you you know." I smiled and headed out down the stairs.

Murphy was awake and eating a bowl full of cereal. "Good morning good lookin'." He was such a goofy guy.

"I haven't even went to sleep yet. I have been waiting on Stiles to wake up to make sure the healing process was going well." Murphy was smiling.

"Watch yourself taking care of all these guys." When I asked why he responded. " Because pretty lady, let me put it to you this way. If I were laying in your bed because you were taking care of me, I would find reasons to stay there. I just don't want people to take advantage you is all."  
"I am pretty sure that no one is taking advantage of me. You are just silly."

"Not yet they aren't. Just don't loose your grit Willow. It's something that is hard to get back. Now go give him his milk." I rolled my eyes a little bit and headed back up stairs.

I found Stiles asleep again. I put the milk by the bed on the stand and went to our guest room to go to sleep for a little bit.

**_Author's Note.._**

**_Hey all! I apologize for it taking SO long to post a new chapter. I have been super busy. I finally got around to writing this one though. Not my best work but I hope you find it acceptable. I love any feedback that is given so click that little review box and type away! Thank you for all the support. It is beyond appreciated. Love you guys! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes living with all guys is the equivalent to living with a bunch of monkeys. I entered the house after my run to find the guys, all of them, in the living room. They were all screaming at the screen. They were so entranced by what was on the screen that they didn't even notice I had slammed the door shut. I went into the kitchen to fix me a smoothie. I stood there in the kitchen for a good five minutes just watching them. They really did resemble monkeys. This is what you would call a game day. Call of duty, Skyrim, UFC, Madden, and any other guy games you could think of would all be played at some point today.

Conner was sitting on the armrest of the couch in the corner, throwing his hands up and shaking his head. Gryffin was sitting on the couch beside Murphy. Both would be sitting, then suddenly they would stand, then they would plop back down into the couch. Stiles and Scott were sitting on the love seat beside the couch and they were shouting advice and instruction to Gryffin and Murphy. Derek was no where to be seen, which wasn't surprising. If it didn't revolve around the alpha pack and how to beat them, then he wasn't interested in being involved. What was surprising was that I didn't see Isaac anywhere either. I sent him a text; maybe he was just out getting snacks and drinks.

I made my way into the living room and saw Mortal Kombat on the screen. So they were going a little old school. Nice. The last time that they had a game day, I wasn't interested in being around people. Today was different and I would bet money that they would never expect a girl to be able to play any of these games.

"I call the next game." Every single head instantly looked up and in my direction. They all wore the same look of confusion. "I said that I call next game. I assume I will face winner and by the look of the life bars... I will be facing Murphy." Not a single one said a word. I noticed that my brother was smiling. Probably because he knew what was coming. Suddenly as if they all were linked to the same thought, the guys started to laugh.

"Alright princess. If you think you can hang with us guys, then you are more than welcome to try. I will go easy on you." Murphy was the one to say out loud what I assume the rest were thinking. I smiled and he winked at me.

"That is so very sweet of you. I mean I haven't played this but a few times. And that was a very very long time ago." I could tell that Murphy thought he would enjoy beating me. He and Gryffin finished their match and then Gryffin handed me the remote. He didn't say word, he just smiled.

"You ready Murph? I might just surprise you." He laughed hard and chose the best guy you could choose. I scrolled over to a girl. The girls might not be as strong as the guys, but if you know how to hit the right moves they were just as skilled.

"Oh honey...You might want to pick out a guy. I haven't even heard of this girl, which means she probably isn't the best."

"I think she looks cool. I believe I will just stick with her. Now let's start the match." Murphy shrugged his shoulders and pushed the start button. The countdown finished and our fighters moved to the center. I killed him within three moves. The guys started to laugh and Murphy looked shocked.

"That was just luck, and it was only round one." Round two started and he got in a few blows but I killed him again. I could see Murphy start to concentrate intently now.

"Careful brother, it looks like you are fixing to get your butt kicked by not only a girl, but a girl controlling a girl fighter." Connor was ginning at the fact that he brother was losing.

Round three came around and I pulled out the knives and I heard Murphy curse under his breath. The other guys all mentioned what a cool move that was. My girl had pinned her opponent against a temple wall and she put the knives in scissor position around his neck. Then she beheaded him, ending the final round. Murphy just dropped his head in disbelief. He looked over at me and then back to Gryffin.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have played this game before?" I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Because she has. She grew up with me and she has never been one to play with barbies. She eventually became kind of a pro at video games." Gryffin answered Murphy's question before I even had a chance to form a sentence.

"I also created the girl I beat you with." I winked at Murphy and stood up. "Have you guys seen Isaac?" All the guys just looked at each other, and then back at me and shook their heads no. "Fantastic...Well, I guess I am going to go look for him." I headed up the stairs, then looked back at the guys. "If any of you mess my fighter up, I will injure you." I gave them my deadliest glare and continued back up the stairs.

I reached the door to my room and I opened it up and there was no sign that Isaac had been anywhere near here. I got my phone back out and checked my messages. He had yet to respond. I tried calling him and all I got was his answering machine. I got a feeling that something was up. He usually answers my text within a record time, and if he doesn't respond to my texts right away he always answers my phone calls. Maybe he was at the warehouse and just wasn't paying any attention the rest of the world.

I drove over to the warehouse and began to search the place. If I didn't find Isaac, then surely I would find Derek. He would definitely know where he was. I searched the warehouse from ceiling to floor and in every corner. No Isaac. No Derek. and no Erica. I decided that I would call Connor maybe he had heard from Erica. Maybe she and Isaac were somewhere together. That gave me a sick feeling. I knew that she and Isaac shared some kind of bond since they were both changed by Derek. Which meant that they were connected in a way that Isaac and I would never be. But Isaac and I shared a connection that I like to think he and Erica will never share.  
Connor hadn't heard from Erica. He said he hadn't heard from her all day and that she was supposed to training with Isaac today. I began to get a weird feeling in my stomach because I knew that something was wrong. It couldn't be that bad though, I would feel if something were wrong. I can't really explain it but I just know that I would know if something were really wrong. I dialed Derek's phone and on the third ring the hair on my arms started to stand tall.

Ringing came from inside the bus behind me. I kept the phone by my side, listening to the phone ring as I crept closer to the direction that the ringing was coming from. I stepped very carefully on the bus, fully prepared for someone to jump out at and attack me. As I turned to face the back of the bus I was slightly surprised and mostly relieved, to see no person or animal there. The ringing stopped and I continued to walk towards the back of the bus. I found a picture of Isaac and Derek. Both were chained to collumns.

The were both bloody and nearly unrecognizable to a strangers eye. Both were in their wolf form and their faces screamed pain and agony. The picture had what I could only assume was dried blood. More than likely their blood. On the back of the picture was a note written in horrible handwriting.

_'I told you, there is nothing you can do to stop us. You want these two back safe? You know where to meet me. It will be good to be back at our usual spot. I've missed our little get aways. P.S.- Tomorrow. Sunset. Come alone or you might lose one your wolves.' -A_

Alex signed the note with a bloody outline of a heart. I looked down at the seat and picked up Derek's phone. I headed back to the truck and drove home. I brought all my weapons with me because I knew that if I brought what I had out of the house then the guys would ask questions. It would take quite a few hours to get there and I couldn't simply just show up. I would have to check out the perimeters first and make sure that I was not walking into a trap.

Alex had always been manipulative and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of a situation. It was against his pack's rules to date a healer. My mom would always have Alex over at the house for dinners and other things. She believed that it would strengthen the bond between our family and her pack. What she didn't plan on was Alex taking an interest in me. He is several years older than me and we both knew that it would not be approved by my family or his pack. So we just stopped seeing so much of each other. If he came over then I left. If my mom brought me with her to see the pack I stayed my distance from him. My mom wanted me in training, but she refused to let me face one of the werewolves. Alex said that he would train with me, but it would have to be in secret. I thought that he was just being a nice guy, and helping me out. He was really just trying to get close enough to betray my entire family.

The spot he mentioned in the note has to be our training spot. If it was, then I would surely be walking into a trap. It is a old little cabin in the middle of the woods. There would be no way for anyone to hear me scream, or get to me in time to do anything. Which I am sure is exactly what Alex wants. I walked into the house and all the guys were sitting in the exact same spot as they were when I left. I made my way up the stairs as stealthily as I could manage. I had made it up two steps before one of the guys stopped me and asked where I have been.

"Hey Low! What have you been up to for the past few hours?" Gryffin was the one to stop me.

"Yeah, you pretty much disappeared." Stiles' voice came from the kitchen. I backed down from the stairs and turned to face all the boys on the couch. The sound from the T.V. diminished and I looked to see that they paused their game. Murphy and Connor both started to eye the bag of weapons I had in my hand.

"I just went to the warehouse for a little bit. I figured I would bring back my knives and arrows and sharpen and polish them. Not much to do on a Sunday. Deaton called Isaac in to work at the clinic and I am just feeling some alone time. So, I think that I am going to go up stairs, take a shower, plug in my iPod, and spend some quality time with my toys." I lifted the bag when I said the word toys, so they knew that I was talking about the weapons. They all just stared at me like I was crazy. "What is your all's problem?" They just continued to stare at me and it was starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You were so happy before you left. Now you have this look of pure hatred in your eyes, but your body is trembling like you are afraid of something." Murphy stood up and took a few steps toward me before saying this.

I through the bag over my shoulder and smiled sarcastically and said, "Well that is because it is my time of the month dearie. Do you really want to continue to question me? Or, would you rather just let me go upstairs, as I have been trying to do, and not bother you guys on your game day?" Murphy's mouth opened and closed, probably the wisest choice, before I turned on my heels and headed back up the stairs. Hopefully now none of them will dare to bother me and I can make stealthy escape out my window.

I went straight into my room and immediately started packing my bags. I went through my entire collection of arrows and knives. I carefully chose the sharpest and deadliest ones I could find. I through on the best clothes I could think of for running and fighting and boots. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and scavenged through my jewelry box for my mother's necklace. I knew I would need luck tomorrow night and I her necklace would surely bring it to me. I left a note under my pillow. It was something that Gryffin and I used to do when we were little when we didn't want our parents knowing about something. I figured that by this time tomorrow they would all be wondering where I was and I didn't want them to worry.

_'Hey big brother,_  
_I left to go visit the old property. There was something that I had to do, and I wanted and needed to do it alone. I knew if I told you where I was going you would follow me or not allow me to go. So, I just left. I hope that you aren't too upset, but I promise that I am fine and will be back soon enough. Love you guys. _  
_-Low-'_

I knew that there was a big possibility that I could die while trying to bring back Isaac and Derek, but Alex was not someone you played games with. You did things his way because if you didn't then you would always lose someone important to you. I slipped my window up as quietly as I could and tossed my bag outside. It made a slight thump. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough for the guys to notice anything. I swung one leg over the window sill and started to climb out on to my roof. I was about two stories above ground but I was also right above the porch. The fall wouldn't hurt me that bad, and I had taken gymnastics for years. I slowly went down the side post of the front porch. I was smart and parked my truck down a little ways so the guys wouldn't hear me pull out from the drive way. I headed down the road and silently sent a prayer to protect the guys I was leaving in my rear view mirror.

I reached my old house after hours of driving. It looked just the same as always, except for with no life. The flowers had all died with the cool October weather. The leaves blanketed the yard and roof. I knew that the house had not sold yet, and my plans were to stay the night here. I found the spare key right where it has always been, under the garden gnome in the front flower bed. I stepped inside to what felt like a dream. It felt like I was walking into a foreign place, but somehow still knew exactly where I was. Everything was cold and lifeless.

I started a fire and went upstairs to my old room. I felt like a ghost, looking back on a former life. It was crazy how drastic my life has changed in just a little under a year. I walked into my mother's room, where everything had stayed untouched since her death. Dad always slept on the couch. The picture of my first bow competition win was sitting on their nightstand. I was eleven years old, and I felt like a warrior. I felt like I could defeat anything that came my way.

That day was one of the best days of my life. I had my whole family there and together. My brother had a competition that weekend as well and won. We were all happy and living a seemingly perfect life. Now, seven years later, all I have is my brother and a pack that is nearly impossible to protect. I was pretty sure that in order to get Isaac and Derek back it would take everything I have. I fell asleep laying on my parent's bed holding the picture of us all together.

I woke with a feeling of pure confidence. I don't know if it was the fact that I was back at my old house, or that I knew that I had to save my family at all cost, but I knew that I could handle whatever Alex planned on throwing at me tonight. I went downstairs and into the basement and trained for hours and just lost myself in loud music, pain, sweat, and pure rage pushing me.

After a long hot shower and a cup of tea to calm me down a little. I packed up my bags and headed out to the old training spot to scope out any possible traps before Alex showed up. I went around the entire area, and after seeing no possible traps I hid knives around the perimeter. I also hid a few bows and a ton of arrows. Werewolves were fast and large and very toughly built. It took a lot to take one down.

After setting up my battle arena, I sat down and little some incense. I closed my eyes and focused on everything that I was about to face and what I must do. Maybe if I defeated Alex the rest of the Alpha pack would leave and find new targets. Alex was also the guy who murdered my parents and I felt that now was the time to avenge their deaths. I wish I could have the rest of the pack here beside me, but I know that they are safe and that is most important to me.

I don't know exactly how long I was sitting there, but it felt like hours. I heard laughter and then footsteps coming up behind me. I stood slowly and found Alex smirking at me.

"You finding your center young grasshopper?" He wasn't alone he had two, from what I could tell, young werewolves flanking his sides. I immediately placed my hands at my sides ready to grab my knives if necessary.

"I thought we were going to be alone?" I lifted my chin after eyeing the two younger guys.

Alex put his hands up and smiles. "The pack thought I should bring a little reninforcement. Don't worry, these guys will only attack if I fail to handle things myself. We both know that I am perfectly capable of doing just that." He winked and I grimaced.

"Where are they Alex?" I wasn't here to chat and I would rather just get this all over with.

Alex took a few steps towards me and I matched his steps forward with my own steps backward. "You know...I remember the days when you were rather fond of me. We would meet here and laugh about the dumbest things." He started to walk over to one of the trees that we used to carve stuff in. I turned to keep my front side facing him, I didn't dare turn my back to him.

"Just answer my question.." I didn't want to remember the times he was talking about. He made us all think he was such a great person, then he betrayed us all.

"This tree right here was always my favorite place to come after you left. All these corny jokes that you were obsessed with." He laughed lightly and lowered his head. Then he looked back up and smiled. It resembled the old Alex the one that I trusted. I know that he no longer exists though, so I grabbed a knife in each hand. His two bodyguards tensed up and Alex threw a hand up. "Don't worry about her. She is just putting up a defense." He looked directly into my eyes before he spoke again. "You were always good at that weren't you? Putting up walls to keep people out."

"Alex, we both know why I am here. Where is Isaac and Derek?" I said these words through gritted teeth. Alex had a way of getting under a person's skin and I refused to let him get under mine.

Alex chuckled a little. "I didn't peg you to get close to such foolish boys, especially get involved with a member of a pack." He registered my confused look and continued with speaking. "The alpha has been strong, he didn't react to anything. He has taken all the torture with honor. However, the younger wolf..." My heart started to ache at the mention of Isaac. Alex started to walk towards me again, and I walked backward, keeping a safe distance away from him.

"What are you talking about Alex?" I kept my facial expressions under control.

"The young one...Isaac I think you called him. He...well he was unable to handle things as well as his alpha." I felt my heart start to race. "He made one request before he passed out from the pain." He looked up and his eyes had grown a little colder. "He asked that we let you live. Out of everyone in his pack he asked for us to spare you. Why do you think that is?" Alex had his head cocked slightly when asking the question.

"Is he still alive. He better be or you will not leave this place alive."

"You always did have a soft spot for the broken guys Willow. I must say that I wasn't surprised to see that the young wolf had feelings for you. I am surprised to see that you return those feelings." Alex leaned against one of the trees. "He screamed out your names several times in agony. I think it's kind of sweet that he calls you Low."

"Where is he?!" I threw a knife right between his legs, just nearly missing his most precious body parts.

His goons started towards me and I through a knife at one's head. Hit him dead between the eyes, and he fell like a giant. The other one was coming at me fast and I knew that I would have to fight him hand to hand. I focused all of my energy in to the punch I threw into his gut. He stumbled back a few steps. Giving me just enough times to reach into my boot and grab the knife that I had placed there, laced with wolf's bane. I stabbed him in the ribs, and cut the side of his neck. Paralyzing him for a few minutes.

I looked up at Alex and he was clapping. "I see that you have improved! Impressive, really. But let's see how you handle yourself with a real wolf..." He transformed and his sidekick started to get up. I turned to run but found myself trapped by trees.

"Two on one doesn't really seem like a fair fight to me." I looked up to see the rest of the pack lined up and surrounding us.

**_Author's Note-_**

**_Hey guys! Such a long time since I updated, I know! I am truly sorry. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it answers a few questions that were lingering. Please, Please, Please review! I love each and everyone of you that are supporting this story. :))_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

All my boys had found me. I don't know how they found me but they surely did. Alex and his goon had regained themselves after the initial shock of seeing an entire pack behind them.

Alex smiled and turned to look at Murphy, who was the one to speak. "You know what? I think that you are right." He leaned back and howled. I made my bones quiver. "I think you find that it is about to become a fair fight. You could what sounded like a small herd of animals coming. The sound surrounded our small gathering. Within seconds more werewolves appeared. They were huge. They looked like action figures for the Hulk. You could see muscles upon muscles, their eyes were the color of massacre. There was just faint qualities that reminded that they were in fact humans. " Meet my pack. The alpha pack." While Alex was talking I was able to grab one of my knives, and while his goon was distracted I stabbed him in the heart with no remorse.

The killing of the young omega is what started the mini war. Alex easily shifted into his wolf form and for a split second life was in slow motion, like in a movie. I saw my pack mix with the alpha pack. Alex was lunging for me and I ducked. Then everything sped back up and I was left with no weapons. I ran to my closest previously stashed bag of weapons. I found a bow and arrows. I climbed the tree to get a more accurate angle. Without even thinking I started shooting off arrows. I saw Stiles out of the corner of my eye. He was being attacked, and he had nothing to defend himself. I grabbed an arrow that I knew had wolf's bane laced on it and shot the wolf in the ribs right below the heart. It was a close miss. My father always taught me, 'Aim small. Miss small."

The shot took the wolf down temporarily, giving Stiles a chance to get away. I pointed over to another tree where I knew I left another bow. "Climb and you'll find weapons!" I yelled and I hoped that he understood what I was saying. I was running out of arrows in my spot, so I grabbed the bag of knives and I suited up in knives of all shapes and venom. I searched the area for Gryffin. He was fighting side by side with Boyd. I jumped from the tree and ran over to the last tree that I hid weapons in and brought the bag to Gryffin.

As I reached Gryffin, I saw Alex creeping back from the fight. I paused in front of my brother to watch what Alex was doing. He reached the edge of the fight and looked around frantically and then he ducked behind a bunch of trees and was gone. I threw the bag at Gryffin. "Here, these should help you out. I am going to follow Alex." I didn't give him a chance to protest because I had to catch up to Alex. Wherever he was going must be important. He might even be going to where he was hiding Isaac and Derek.

I ran as fast as I could into the forest trying to follow the path that Alex took. I made it to a clearing, and then I was stuck with not knowing what direction to go into to. So, I sat down and closed my eyes. I poured all my focus in trying to find a connection with Derek and Isaac. I knew that Alex would have kept them close, and I had to be close enough to feel them. I could hear animals running, twigs breaking, leaves crunching, and then a I felt it. A feeling of pain and agony. That must be them. A hand on my shoulder awoke me from my concentration. I kept a strong hold on that feeling though as I opened my eyes to see Stiles right behind me.

"What the hell Stiles? You should be back there helping the pack!" I sprung up on my feet and I think that I might have scared him a little because he stepped back and put his hands up in defense. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you go after him and I knew that if you found him that it might get bloody and bad. The last time you two fought we had to watch you cry and scream in pain for three weeks after it happened! I wasn't going to let you face him alone again." He started off with yelling back at me, probably because I was close to taking his head off. Then his voice slowly went low as if embarrassed for even coming after me. I went over and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Stiles." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I think I can find Isaac and Derek. I can feel them; I just have to follow their pain." He looked confused but he didn't question anything that I was saying.

"Well then, what are we doing standing here? Let's go get the rest of our pack!" He grabbed my hand and as soon as we took one step towards finding Derek and Isaac we were stopped.

"Well, aren't you two just so sweet together. A hero and her sidekick." The voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone other than Alex. He was perched on a tree branch up our heads. He jumped down and landed right in front of us. "I must say that I am rather impressed with your abilities as a healer. You must have been really training to get yourself this advanced. I watched you while you did your neat little trick to find your alpha and beta." I stepped in front of Stiles and grabbed tighter on the knife that I already had in my hand.

"I will get them back Alex, if it takes everything I have. You will lose today." He smiled and it made me shiver.

"So confident in yourself. I must say Willow, I am surprised to see you so sure of yourself. Especially after last time we encountered one another, I left your body all bloody and ready to die. I remember hearing your ribs crack as I broke them. I remember you shouting out in pain as I cut you." He paused and leaned in closer to whisper, "Are you sure you want to face me again?"

Stiles stepped forward. "Last time she was alone, this time I am here and you will have to get through me to get to her."

"You foolish boy, you are only human. What could you possibly do that would hurt me?" He started to laugh and then he had that menacing grin upon his face. He through Stiles against a tree hard enough to knock him out called. I attacked as soon as I saw Stiles fall against the tree. I was able to get a knife into his back before he threw me off.

"This is what you bring to aid you in your mission of killing me?" He pointed to Stiles. "I overestimated you it seems. I expected you to have a larger pack to come after me." He lunged after me and his hand trapped my throat. He picked me up and slammed me against the ground, trapping me there. I was able to knee him hard in the ribs, making him lose his breath and giving me a small window to get free. I barely got back to my feet before I dashed in the direction of Derek and Isaac. Alex reached easily before I got too far though.

He grabbed a hold of my ponytail and yanked me backwards. I fell on my butt with a loud thump. My breath was knocked out of me as well, and it took a minute to regain myself. When I finally did Alex was right above me, leaning down over me. I grabbed the small knife out of my boot and stabbed it directly into his right knee. He howled out in pain and fell to the ground, but just momentarily. I got back up and he grabbed a hold of my ankle and dug his claws into my skin. This time I made sounds of pain. He was still kneeling down on the ground and I swung my leg over to kick him in the jaw. He fell back and I started to run away again but I was halted by what felt like a brick wall.

I looked up in the yellow eyes of four werewolves. From what I could sense they were omegas, which are basically the bottom of the totem werewolf pole. I went full on ninja on all four of them, while Alex just sat and watched. I took out one by a side kick then a dagger in the rib cage. The others all piled on top of me and I managed to get out from underneath them.

I don't know how long I stood there fighting these goons but it must have been a while because Stiles came back to consciousness. I looked over at him and that was the biggest mistake I made. My seemingly strong hold I had against these wolves disintegrated with the distraction of checking on Stiles. As soon as I paused, the boys all grabbed a hold of me and they pushed me down to my knees. I felt like an outcast in the medieval times, being prepared to be be-headed. There was a great chance that Alex would do just that. I pulled with all my strength and I  
couldn't budge an inch. I lowered my head and tried to find any more strength to get free from their hold.

One of them pulled on my hair, yanking my head back and forcing me to look up into the eyes of Alex. I saw in them something new. It wasn't a look of menace, or a look of evil, or even a look pride. Instead it was a look that people got when a light bulb thought occurred. Then his lips spread wide, showing a very frightening smile. A smile that would probably give small children nightmares. He began to walk over to where Stiles was still waking up.

"You what always surprises me?" He looked back at me and then returned to his stride towards Stiles. "Is how far one will go to protect and save someone that they care deeply for." He went to Stiles and stood him up and punched him so hard that he fell back into the tree and hit his head. It made a loud thump and he made a small sound of sharp pain. "I believe that you care very much for your little human friend." He kicked him in his ribs, making me physically flinch. Alex kicked Stiles again and causing him to curl into a ball. I tried to turn my head away, but one of the guys holding me down forced my head to face forward. Alex took his hand and extended his claws and one by one dug them each into Stiles left pec. Blood started to seep through his shirt.

"How much pain are you willing to let this poor unfortunate soul endure?" I figured as long as I didn't let Alex know how much he getting to me that he would stop torturing Stiles. Alex punched Stiles because he was trying to say something. Then he punched him again in the eye. Stiles' eye immediately started to swell shut. I thought that there wasn't much more he could do to Stiles. I was beyond mistaken. He took Stiles hand in then placed one of his hands on Stiles' forearm and an awful crunching sound echoed in the silence.

"AHHH! GAHH!" Stiles shouted and screamed from the pain. It was that sound of pure agony that broke me.  
"Stop! Just stop." I hadn't realized I was crying so hard until I started to choke while trying to speak. "I...I'll do...whatever you...want." My voice was breaking badly. "Please..." I begged. I begged for Alex to stop and to spare Stiles' life.

Alex smile big and started to walk over to me. "This is the deal. You leave your little pack here and join ours. Not as our healer, because...well you can't since you went and bound yourself to this one. I want you to join our pack as a mentor to our young healer. Teach her everything you know."

I looked up into Alex's eyes and gave him a glare as hard as stone. "I have terms that you must meet first." I wasn't going to budge and nothing he said was going to make me. He stared at me for a minute and then nodded his head.

"Of course you do love. What are these terms?" He swept his hand, cueing me to continue.

"You call off all your dogs. All of them. You leave my pack alone. You let me heal Stiles enough so he doesn't die and can make it back to our doctor." I paused to see if he would object to any of these.

"I assume you aren't done. After all you haven't even mentioned your beloved Isaac or your alpha." I kept my stone cold glare on him.

"They are to both be set free. First I want to see them, to make sure they are still alive. I also will want to heal them if they are in horrible condition." Alex sat there contemplating my demands before speaking to me.

"Seems reasonable. We will leave this one here." He pointed to Stiles, who was all but passed out. "I will take you to the other two. We will bring them back here, you may heal them. Just enough so they won't die out here. Then you leave with me, while they can't stop us." He seemed sincere, and let's face it. I am in no position to fight him. So, I had no choice but to trust him.

We walked for about five minutes south to an abandoned church. Alex and his pups led me to the basement where I saw Isaac and Derek chained up. They were no where near coherent. There were around six more werewolves guarding both of my guys. They unchained them and carried them all the way back to the spot where we left Stiles. I didn't really get a chance to look at either of them until they set them down and chained them both to trees.

"Unbind her." Alex commanded of his goons. Then he looked at me. "A deal is a deal Low. Heal them." He motioned for me to go over to the guys. "I wouldn't suggest trying anything, or my boys will break the human's neck." The tone of his voice assured me of how serious he was.

I went over to Derek and noticed that he had burn marks along with deep gashes all along his body. There was a huge black burn line along his neck, as if he was wearing...a collar. His wrist were bloody. Actually his clothes were soaked in blood.

"We don't have much time. Hurry up or you won't get to heal them all." Alex's cold voice came from behind me.

I put my one hand on Derek's heart and the other on his cheek. I closed my eyes and healed most of his cuts. I gave him enough strength to heal himself when he regained consciousness. I stepped over to Stiles, saving Isaac for last. I immediately went to go heal the bones in his arm. I tried to close the wounds some on his chest. Healing humans are so much harder than healing werewolves. I did all I could and gave him a kiss on the forehead before going over to Isaac.

I knelt down in front of him and my eyes began to tear up because he was the worst out of all of them. Not only were his clothes bloody, he himself was a bloody mess. Blood was coming from his ears and nose and mouth. His clothes were torn. He had the same mark on his neck as Derek had. I placed a hand on his cheek and at this point I was full on crying. But not the loud and messy crying. Tears were silently falling down my face.

"You have two minutes!" Alex. He was growing impatient.

I used almost all that was left of my energy in healing Isaac. He started to regain consciousness. He was able to barely open up his eyes and I could tell it was taking effort to lift his head. "Low...? How did...what are you... ?" I placed my hand on his cheek again. I was still crying because this was going to be the hardest part. Leaving.

"Shh...don't try to speak. You are much too weak." I leaned in to give him a quick kiss and I secretly placed a phone by his leg so he would be able to call the others when I left. "I have to go." I rested my forehead against his and whispered. "I have never told anyone this...but I love you." I gave him one more kiss on the cheek before standing back up to my feet.

Immediately Alex had his boys bind my hands back together. "Now we shall leave. Keep her close and watch her closely."

"A deal is a deal Alex. You know that I will hold up my end." I said before following Alex in the direction away from my boys. Tears were slowly still flowing down my cheeks.

"Low!" I heard Isaac hollering from behind me. I looked back to see him trying to get free then screaming as he was in pain. "Low! Come back..." Isaac's voice faded out as I followed Alex to wherever he was taking me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was shorter than my others. I will make up for it, I promise. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. If you did...then REVIEW! Please? lol Much thanks to all who has been following the story and I hope you continue to read and follow it! :)**_

_**P.S.- Next chapter will be a little different. Since Willow is not with the pack, I will have to write the chapter/chapters in bother hers and Isaac's point of view. I will write in Willow's when the story is dealing with her and Alex, and I will write in Isaac's when the story is dealing with the pack.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-_**Isaac-**_

Sometimes in order for you to really appreciate what you have in life you have to hit the bottom. The very bottom, meaning nearly dying and then being saved by the girl you think you love, only to lose her to the very guy that nearly killed you. I remember waking up briefly from one of the best dreams of my life and seeing Willow walking away with the monster who tried to destroy my pack and my life. I remember trying to call after her, but it was like I was watching from outside of a window. A sound proof window, where the world I was looking in on had no clue I was looking in on it. No matter how loud I screamed, she couldn't hear me. She just kept walking away, away from her life, away from the pack, and away from me.

This time when I woke up, I was hoping that all of that was just a terrible dream. I opened my eyes to see the back room of Deaton's clinic. The last time I was fully conscious, I was in that moldy basement that Alex was keeping both Derek and I in. Now I had somehow been rescued and brought back home. My head was hurting so bad, that when I looked around I saw the world vibrating. I did however notice that another body was lying next to me on a hospital bed. After a few minutes of letting my vision clear up, I realized that it was Stiles.

He was still unconscious and he had tubes hooked up to all different parts of his body. His heart rate and blood pressure was being monitored. Then I realized that I wasn't in Deaton's back room but I was sitting in a chair in a hospital room. What happened to me? And why can't I remember what happened? I searched my pockets to find my phone and then I saw Stile's lying on the table next to the bed. I grabbed and immediately dialed Derek's number.

It took the pack no time at all to show up. They must have been somewhere in the hospital. When Derek came into the room, I shot up from my chair and demanded answers.

"What happened? How did we get out and why don't I remember anything? How did I get in the hospital?" I knew as soon as I started talking that they all thought I was crazy. Their faces, each one's, was filled with confusion and concern. Derek, being the leader, was the one to speak up.

"Isaac, you don't remember anything?" I shook my head no. "Nothing at all?" I shook my head no again. "You were the one to call us. We've been looking for you for over a day. What happened to Stiles?" Over a day? What the hell is going on?

"What are you talking about? I just woke up. At first I thought I was at the clinic then I realized I was at the hospital. I thought maybe you guys brought Stiles here. How did you get free?" Derek looked down, and ran his hand through his hair. He did that when he was trying to figure something out.

"We don't need to discuss this here. We will go back to Gryffin's, and talk there." At the mention of Gryffin, my eyes immediately scanned the room for Willow. With all the confusion and questions, I didn't even realize that she was here.

"I am not leaving Stiles here alone. Where's Willow?" At the mention of Willow's name, they all shared glances with one another. When no one answered my question, I asked again. "Where is she?"

Scott was the one to speak. "We don't know." My heart sank. "We were hoping she was with you. But since she isn't we have no idea where she is." I fell back into the chair and sat down. "You go with the pack and try and figure out what is going on. I will stay with Stiles and call his dad."

"What are you going to tell the sheriff?" Derek asked.

"The truth. That he was attacked by some kind of animal. He was brought to the hospital and he will be okay." Derek contemplated this for only a minute before leaving and motioning the rest of us to follow.

We arrived at the house, and all filed inside one by one like army ants. When I entered the house, it looked so serene. It was oddly discomforting, since Willow was not here it shouldn't be so calm. We all went to sit in the living room. Derek stood up to start us off. He looked directly at me before speaking. "This is what we know, Alex and his pack got away. The pack found me tied to a tree in the woods outside of this clearing back in Willow's hometown of her old pack. Murphy said that there were chains broken on another tree and an unimaginable amount of blood on another." He looked at me again to make sure I was following. "I assume that blood was Stile's and that you are the cause of the unbroken chains. We searched the clearing, woods, and town to find you three. We found nothing. So we thought maybe that Alex kidnapped you and brought him with you. So, we came back to Beacon Hills to devise a plan to get you back. Until you called telling me you were at the hospital with Stiles. We rushed to the hospital as fast as we could. That is where our knowledge of what had occurred ends. We were actually hoping that you could fill us in on what happened." He motioned to me to begin to speak.

"Look I have no idea what happened. I woke up in the hospital bed and saw Stiles all beat up and hooked to a dozen tubes. I called you and you showed up. I found out Willow is missing and we come back here." There was a moment of silence, "That is all I know." There was more silence.

"Alex took my sister didn't he?" Gryffin spoke up, breaking the silence. When we all looked up at him, he started to speak again. "That is the only thing that makes sense right. You all would be able to tell if she was dead, because of the whole bound thing right? So, the only thing that makes sense is if Alex took her with him." The thought of that… monstrous man having her made my blood boil. He stood up; at least one of us was trying to figure things out. "Okay, so assume we are all in agreement that Alex has Low." We all nodded out heads yes and he continued. "And you are obviously the one who rescued Stiles, but you can't remember anything?" I said no, and he scratched his head, just as Derek did before. "I think that we should go see Deaton. Obviously something is blocking Isaac's memory. He should be able to figure something out." Even though Gryffin was being calm and trying to connect the dots for us all, everyone knew he was a wreck. Willow is the only family he has left.

"Okay, Isaac and Gryffin, you come with me to Deatons. The rest of you stay here and try to think of anything that would help." We started to walk out and then Derek turned on his heels. "Actually, Boyd and Erica I want you to work with Connor on sweeping the woods one more time. Search for any signs of her. Murphy, stay at the hospital with Scott." They all nodded their heads towards Derek and went on their way. We headed to Deaton's.

When we arrived at the clinic, Deaton was waiting for us. "I have been expecting you. I assume everything went well with rescuing you, seeing as how you both are standing before me." Then his eyes showed confusion. "Where is Miss Rhodes?"

"That's why we are here doc. I can't remember anything that has to deal with the pack getting free from Alex and the other alphas. I somehow managed to get free and bring Stiles to the hospital, but I have no memory of doing such things."

"Is young Stiles well?" I have never seen Deaton so worried and unsure before.

"He will survive. He is pretty banged up. But the doctors are taking good care of him. They say he will recover. But he isn't waking up, and the only other person that can tell us what happened for sure is me. Only I can't remember myself." He looked relieved knowing that Stiles would be okay. "We think that Alex took Willow." Then he went into the back room and pulled out a journal that was almost identical to Willow's.

"It is said that when a pack as strong and powerful as a full pack of nothing but alphas is formed, their healer could gain powers. If Alex took Willow, it would be because he has a use of her. Seeing as how Willow is a rare breed of healer, he probably took her to mentor his own healer. His healer is very strong, if she is bound to an alpha pack. It says in this journal that sometimes they can cloud minds."

"Cloud minds? What are you saying Doc?" Derek demanded.

"That the reason for Isaac's loss of memory isn't because he can't remember, but because someone is using Willow's connection to him to cloud what he saw happen." Deaton clarified.

"Can you make the cloudiness go away? If the memories are still there, then there must be some way I can access them right?"

"There is a way, but I will need something of Miss Rhodes."

_**~Willow~**_

"Wake up beautiful…." I heard his voice creepily cooing in my ear and I mentally cringed. My body could have physically cringed as well, but I was too out of it to know for sure. "Time to see your new home." I felt his fingers light as a feather on my cheek and then I know that I physically cringed, because I pulled my head back so fast that I hit something solid. My eyes flew open from the slight pain from hitting my head. I was in the back of some van and I have no recollection of even entering a van.

"Did you drug me?" I put my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees. I felt like I was looking into a mirror after taking a shower. Everything was muggy and unclear. My head felt like it was going to burst into some beautiful firework in seconds.

I felt hands going underneath me, and then I was in the arms of who I assumed was Alex. "Well if I couldn't let you see where you going. I am not taking any chances on your imbecile pack finding you."

He went up what felt like stairs that went on for a mile. He set me down on some couch and I heard humming. The voice was a little higher pitched, but my vision was still a little muggy. It had cleared slightly but not enough for me to see clearly. "You were right, she is beautiful. Must be strong as well, considering she's been dealing with you most of her life." I felt hands near mine, and then a cup was placed in my hands. It was warm, and it felt nice considering there was nothing warm about being with Alex. "Here sweetie, drink this and you will feel better." I brought the cup up to my nose and smelled it, trying to figure out what was in. It smelled like a concoction my mother made me once. "I assure you that there is nothing in that cup to harm you. I assume your head is bursting with pain, and you can't exactly see well?" She stated it as a question and I nodded my head slightly. "Then drink up dearie, and you will feel tons better." I felt her sit beside me; she placed her hand on my knee for reassurance.

I put my lips to the glass and took a small sip. I nearly spit it back out. The taste was horrendous; it tasted like a bunch of leaves were just mushed together and put in hot water. Added with a little hard liquor and stick shavings. Which meant that it must be a healing mixture, because all healing mixtures tasted pretty much like this. "Hard to hold down, I know. However, it will cure what ills you at the moment." I heard a smile in her words. Although I had no idea who this woman was, and Alex was in the same room as me, I felt as though I could trust her. So, I drank down the contents of the cup. Barely. "Here sweetie, lay down and rest for a bit." She patted a pillow and guided me down on the couch. I felt a blanket wrap around me, and it was almost as if I was being spelled to sleep.

"She will sleep for several hours. When she wakes up she will be herself completely. So, you might want to prepare yourself. I have a feeling she will want blood when she wakes up." I could hear her talking but it felt like a dream. "What exactly did you do to her?" This time she sounded slightly angered.

"I had Christine spell her, she is bound to a very powerful pack. Because of who she is and the blood that runs through her veins, they would have easily been able to find out where she was at."

"So, you had young Christy cloud her mind." She didn't seem happy about what Alex did to me.

"It was only a precaution Leena. I just needed to get her here without her pack figuring out where she was. I had Christine cloud her mind, and cloud the memory of the one she is most connected to." The woman, whom he called Leena, made a loud sigh.

"What is she doing here Alex? She doesn't belong here, and you shouldn't have taken her." The way this woman talked to Alex, she sounded like his mother.

"I need her. Christine is skilled in her spells, but her healing powers are weak. She can help train her. I have no intentions on harming her. That is all I have been doing lately and I am done with it."

"You have feelings for this girl?" There was no answer. "Alex, who is she?"

"Willow Rhodes."

"Oh my."

Then I heard no more voices, and my thoughts drifted to my pack.

_**-Isaac-**_

I walked into her room, to get something for Deaton. It put a bad feeling in my stomach. She is bound to all of us, so I don't understand why none of us are able to sense her. I walked over and found the necklace that her mother gave her. Deaton said that in order for the healing concotion to work, it would have to be something that meant an awful lot to her. Nothing means more to her than her family. I sat on her bed just soaking in the feel of her in her room. "Low, I promise we will get you back."

I headed back downstairs and joined up with Murphy and Gryffin. "You get the necklace?" Gryffin knew that was the object that would probably work best.

"Yeah, I got it. Stiles still hasn't woken up yet?" I turned to ask Murphy about Stiles, because he went to the hospital to stay with him and Scott. Murphy just shook his head softly no.

"Well I guess we better get this to Deaton then." I walked out the door and headed to the truck. Silence is what filled the ride over to the clinic. All our minds were on the same thing, yet no one felt like talking about it.

We walked into the clinic and saw that Deaton had closed up early. "Hello boys, you get what I asked for?" I held up the necklace and he took it in his hands. "Perfect. Now understand that I don't have the powers to make this work. I can make the mix, but when it comes to making it work, I will need the assistance of young Stiles." He looked at me with serious eyes.

"You said you could make it work doc." I could feel anger rising in me, and I kept my cool though because none of this was the his fault.

"And I can. With the assistance of Stiles. He is a healer, who was trained by a guardian/healer. They have a connection they is unbreakable. You want to find her? He is your answer." He was using a gentle tone, but he was still stating facts.

"Stiles has to wake up. We need to get this stuff made now. Who knows what he is doing to her!" Gryffin couldn't hold his anger as well, and Murphy had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I understand that, and I am truly sorry. The concoction simply has to be finished by a healer that has a connection to her. It won't work any other way."

"I don't think you do understand doc." Gryffin was speaking with such hatefulness that he was nearly speaking. "She is the only family I have left in this world. You make this work!" I turned around and put my hand on his chest and slowly started pushing him towards the door.

"I will come back later. We are going to go to see Stiles." I told Deaton before opening the door to leave the clinic.

"Wait!" He called after us and then he disappeared in to the back. When he came back, he had a box full of tiny glass bottles. "You will have to rub this into his wounds twice a day. It will enter his bloodstream and speed up the healing process." He handed me the box and Murphy led Gryffin to the truck. "We will get her back, I promise." I nodded my head because I knew we would too. If I had to give my last breath to save her then I will.

_**~Willow~**_

I woke up to a strange living room, and no one around me. I heard humming coming from the next room over and the memory of being carried in the house came back to me. I got up and carefully walked near the opening to the next room. I saw a elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair, with a sketch pad. "Well good afternoon sunshine! I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up." She wore a brillaint smile and she made the room feel warm. "You hungry or thirsty?" She stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen.

"May I have some water please?" My voice cracked a little because my throat was so dry.

"Of course my dear, that tea I gave you earlier has a tendency to cause dry mouths." I followed her into the kitchen where she made me a glass of water. "I kept looking around my surroundings. I knew that Alex was nearby and couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to him. My plan wasn't to do much talking. He hurt my family, my friends, and my pack. And he was not going to get away with it.

"Where is Alex?" I didn't feel threatened when I was with her, so I figured I would just get down to the point.

She sat down beside me and smiled tenderly. "Hello, my name is Leena."

I shook off the grimace I knew I was wearing on my face and tried to plaster a genuine smile on. "I am sorry, I have been rude, my name is…"

"Willow Rhodes. Sister to Gryffin Rhodes, and the daughter of the healers that were brutally murdered." Her bluntness caught me off guard and I was rendered speechless. The elderly woman took in my state of shock and smiled sweetly. "I have heard much about you. You are quite famous around these parts. I understand that you are out for blood when it comes to Alex, but you might want to listen to the real story before you go after him. He is in the courtyard just through that door." I stood up and began walking towards the door she directed me towards, but her soft voice halted me. "Willow dear?" I turned on my heels to face her. "Don't try to run okay? Everyone who tries to run comes to a sad end." I took her words with great care and headed to face Alex.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**So sorry it took so long to update, between the holiday and school work I have been swamped. But here it is the next chapter! I pretty much took a drastic turn in the way things were heading, IF you are not a fan then please tell me. I write this for your enjoyment. I hope you do enjoy it and I promise the next installment will be up soon. Thank you all for the support and please review or comment or something! **___


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**-**_**Isaac-**_

When we reached the hospital room that Stiles was being kept in, we all stopped in our tracks as we saw Stiles' dad questioning Scott. He seemed too angry to approach any time soon, and I automatically felt guilty that Scott had to take the wrath of his anger alone.

"Let's go sit over here, out of sight of the sheriff until he leaves." I heard Murphy speak, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene just mere feet in front of me. "Isaac?" I stood there, still watching Scott shake his head defeated. We were all tired of having to hide the packs secret. I felt a tug on my arm, and Murphy's words started to come in clearer. "We can't face the sheriff right now Isaac; we have to focus on healing Stiles so we can get Low back remember?" I followed both Murphy and Gryffin to the corner where we would stay hidden.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the sheriff to leave. The man didn't even leave for a second. Not one of us really said a word, we just sat in silence. I let my mind wonder to Willow. I got the feeling that wherever Alex was keeping her, and for whatever reason he was keeping her, she wasn't being harmed. I can't really explain it. The time she was taken and tortured, I felt her pain and heartache. I felt the tears roll down my face even though she was nowhere near me. I never told her that I felt it, nor did I tell the pack. For some reason I have a connection with her, that she doesn't even have with her brother.

I placed my elbows on my knees and let my head just fall. I can't believe that Stile's is laying in a hospital bed, us having no way to heal him, Willow taken away, and us having no way to find her. We were werewolves! We should be able to take care of anything. Then an idea struck my mind. We just needed to get the sheriff out long enough to give Stile's the medicine. I stood and began smiling, while Murphy and Gryffin stared at me like I was a lunatic.

"You have a plan." Murphy said grinning, because he knew that things were about to start looking up. "Well what is it?"

"You up for a little destruction causing Murph?" His smile grew and that's when I told them of the plan. Gryffin was to go and put on some scrubs, so he looked like a volunteer for the hospital, and the sherriff wouldn't question why he was here. Murph was going to act drunk off his ass, and start a lot of chaos in the emergency room. That would bring the sheriff to into a whole other wing of the hospital. Giving me a chance to get into the room and give Stile's the medicine.

"Sounds good to me! Stile's needs this healing gunk stuff real soon, so whatever it takes to get it to him, I am in." Gryffin, who was not a werewolf, was most usually always up for all of our crazy plans. I could tell that he hasn't been trying to dwell on Willow too much, and I knew the feeling. If we thought about it then our mind wouldn't be open to find a way to find and rescue her. Gryffin walked into a room, and within five minutes, he emerged from the behind the door looking like a male nurse. I smiled and walked off and then turned to watch Murphy start to head towards the emergency room.

_**-Willow-**_

I walked out the door from the kitchen and the sun was so bright that I had to put my hand up to shield the sun's rays. After a moment of letting my eyes adjust the view cleared up, and it was like a training camp for some karate movie. We were in the valley of some mountains. Everything was so green and alive. There were younger people everywhere. All partnered off and fighting. There were even kids! They all paused to look at me as I walked down the path towards a smaller building. I was about 20 feet from the building when a bell rang loud and clear. The people all around me stopped and smiled at their opponents. Then each one of them morphed into a wolf. I stopped dead in my tracks watched as they turned, their eyes changing to a yellow, and their clothes ripping over their new shapes.

The fighting they were doing early was strictly defensive, these moves were all offensive. They were brutally attacking each other. I was in a daze as I watch them all fight, claw, bite, and tear the flesh from their opponent's bodies. Then as quickly as they had morphed into wolves, they morphed back into their human form. I was in such awe, that I never saw her coming. She was thin, and pale, with silver hair and deep gray eyes. She looked like an anime character, full of magic and mystery.

"They are training to be able to control the change, like a switch they can turn on and off." She smiled at me, and then offered me her hand. "My name is Christine. I'm a healer, just like you. Well, maybe not just like you because you are special. I am special too, only in a much different way."

I took her hand gently because she looked to fragile that I was afraid I might break her if I squeezed too tightly. "Hi, I am Willow." She never lost that smile she wore, and started to walk towards the building that I had planned on going to. "Special in a different way how?" She just ignored my question and we started to walk up the stairs.

"He has been waiting for you to wake up. He said that as soon as do, I was to bring you to him." She walked up to face the big wooden doors, and they opened with her even touching them there were guards on either side of the entrance after we walked in. The building was white marble, with countless amounts of flowers and plants in it. When I looked up the sky was open and the rays of the sun were beaming down. It looked heavenly and I felt a sense of serenity wash over me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alex, and the serenity quickly diminished. He turned around and his eyes looked guarded.

"Thank you Christine. If you would be so kind, and let us have a moment alone?" I turned to look to Christine; she simply nodded her head and walked out the doors. Once again they opened without anyone touching them. She sure was special, what the hell? How is that even possible? Alex must have noticed my confusion with her.

"She is half witch, half healer. If it has to do with nature then she can do magic with it." I turned around to face him. And he wore a softer expression than before.

"What the hell is this place Alex? Why am I here?" He walked over to a wall of orchids. He snipped one off and handed me one. "If memory serves right, these are your favorite flower." I waved it off, and he continued to snip some more off. "You don't have a reason to fear me Willow. I have no intentions of harming you. I brought you because of that young girl that just left. I need you to train her."

"You didn't answer my first question."

He smiled gently and spread his arms gesturing for me to look around. "It's a training camp. Refugee for the wolves and healers." He spoke as if it was the most common thing in the universe.

"Forgive me if I am a little skeptical, but the last time I was with you. You, along with a pack of alphas, were trying to kill my entire pack and me." He paused between clippings, and looked up at me with a sad expression on his face.

"I would have never killed you, no matter how strong their control is over me. I'm not an alpha, sweetheart. Not even close." He put the flowers into a vase and walked over to me. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I saw a genuine look. A look that I thought I would never see again. "You know that I always keep my promises. You will not be harmed here. However, there are a few rules, which even I have to abide by. So please….just please… do not try to leave." That makes three people within the past ten minutes that have told me to not try to leave. What the hell was Alex talking about with him not being an alpha? I felt like I was in a world that had been flipped upside and shaken in a snow globe.

"Alex, I don't know who you are trying to fool, but you should know I wouldn't fall for your crap anymore. Why can't I leave? What happens?" I made sure that I kept a good distance away from him to get free if he were to try and attack me. I tried to glance around for a weapon without him really noticing. When I woke up, I was stripped from every weapon I had on me. My eyes focused on the rack of garden tools, and I favored the small fork looking thing.

"I am not trying to fool anyone Willow, especially not you. I was under their control I swear it. The real leader of the alpha pack is the one that turned me. So he can make me do…..things that I...he can make me do horrible things. One is killing innocent people." He started to walk towards me, and I backed slowly towards the tool rack. "I would have never hurt you. You have to believe me. They are keeping me here as a prisoner. When they need me to do their dirty work they bring me out." With every sentence he took large steps toward me, and by the time he stopped speaking I had reached the rack. I quickly pulled the fork thing down and stabbed him right below the heart.

I made a run for it towards the big wooden doors. I pushed as hard as I could, but they didn't budge. I focused on the original's energy and they busted open. I ran towards a clearing that lead towards the forest. There had to be a way out of this place. I ran as fast as I could, and my lungs felt like ice. I reached the edge of the woods and I was thrown back by a force that was stronger than anything I had ever felt. When I regained my sight and balance enough to stand, I saw a rather uncommonly large man/animal standing in front of me.

I stood tall, and gathered my strength. I knew it was going to take all I had to face this monstrosity in front of me. He smiled a wide smile that was filled with what I was pretty sure bugs in his teeth. He looked like something little kids feared would emerge from under the bed. I looked around to see if there were any stray sticks lying on the ground, and luckily for me, I found one. I ran over to it, and I could hear his demonic-like chuckling. In one quick motion I snatched it up and snapped it into two, giving me a sharp end to pierce his skin with. I threw one at him and it hit his left shoulder.

He picked me up effortlessly and pierced the other end of the stick through my leg. Before the world went dark and muggy, I remember flying towards the ground and that's where the lights went out.

_**-Isaac-**_

I reached the hospital room much easier than I had anticipated. Scott didn't look too surprised to see me. "I brought some stuff that Deaton sent. He said to put it in his wounds twice a day, and it will heal him faster. Has he waked up any?" Scott looked up at me, and you could tell that he felt guilty about what happened to his best friend. He reeked of depression and guilt. I opened the container and began rubbing the gel into his wounds. He grimaced in his sleep and I felt bad for causing him more pain. About a minute after the remedy had hit his bloodstream, you could see color reach his face. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "You didn't cause any of this to happen, you hear me Scott?"

"If it weren't for him being my best friend, then he would have never even been involved from the beginning." He said the words with disdain, and I knew that I couldn't leave him here like this or else he would just beat himself up worse. We needed everyone in the best mind set right now.

So, I sat down in the chair beside him. "Look Scott, I know I don't know what you are really going through. But you can't blame yourself. The way I see it, if you weren't best friends then you would have never been bit. You wouldn't have ever been in the woods that night if it weren't for Stiles. You would follow him anywhere, and he did the same. He made the decision to be there, and he knew the danger of the situation. You can't take the blame for something that he would have done, with or without, your consent." I felt his heart rate slow down a bit, which meant he was relaxing. "He needs you to help him and support him while he gets better. If he knew that you were sitting here beating yourself up so badly he would hit you in the back of the head and say to get over it. Be a wolf and get the bastards that did this to him." One side of his mouth turned up, probably because he was picturing Stiles doing the exact thing I said he would be doing.

"Damn straight. Can one of you girls get me some water?" It was only a whisper, but Stiles obviously was awake enough to make a smart ass comment. We both started laughing and stood up. I grabbed a cup of water that was sitting on the stand next to him and put a straw in it so he could have an easier access to the water. He laid his head back and tried to adjust from being asleep for so long. His eyes shot open just before asking, "Willow? Is she here?" He said the words in a rushed hurry.

Both Scott and I just looked at each other. If Stiles didn't remember what happened then we were back to square one, with absolutely nothing. "No, I woke up and found you and brought you here. She was nowhere to be seen. No one knows what happened to her. We think that Alex took her with him." He laid his head back down , and sighed loudly.

"He didn't take her." I couldn't have heard him right.

"What do you mean he didn't take her? Well then where is she?" It was Scott who spoke up and asked the question that was dwelling on the tip of my tongue. Stiles threw his hands up slightly.

"I mean that she went with him. I was hoping that she was joking and had a plan to get away." He tried to push himself up to where he was sitting up. He began to wince and verbally express his pain, so Scott and I helped him sit up. "Alex was beating me pretty much to a puddle of blood. She was outnumbered. He gave her a deal. He said he would set you," He looked at me. "and Derek and I free. Along with the rest of the pack if she went with him." Anger and rage filled every ounce of my being.

I stood up and threw my hands up. "Why the hell would she do something so stupid as that?! Why would he want her to come with him? What does he need her for?" I was going off on a rant. "Why can't I remember anything? I was there for goodness sake! I could have stopped her. Instead I just sat there unconscious and let her go with that monstrous man."

"Wait…" I didn't hear Stiles until Scott had to yell to get my attention. "Isaac!" I turned to see a confused Stiles and an annoyed Scott.

"Yeah, what?" I looked at Stiles because he looked like he was the one who was about to speak.

"Did you just say you couldn't remember anything? Like at all?" He looked very confused and I wish I knew why.

"I remember being in Alex's basement and then waking up. I slightly remember Low walking away but it feels more like a dream than a memory of something that actually happened." He looked like the statue of David in deep thought. "What are you thinking geek?"

"One. I'm not a geek…."Both Scott and I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled a little and said, "Okay maybe I am, but that doesn't give you a right to make fun of me. Two, you were awake when she walked away. I remember that. You woke up as she was healing you." I gave him a confused look, because I have no recollection of her even trying to heal me. "It was part of the deal. She agreed to go if Alex allowed her to heal us three enough so we wouldn't die. She whispered something in your ear before she came over to me. Whatever she said, it must have been important because you started to freak out and lashed out trying to get free."

"You don't know what she said? At all? Did she do anything else?" I knew that I was probably overwhelming him with so many questions, but I just had to know.

He shook his head slightly and then he looked up smirking. "I know how to help you remember though! There was a remedy in Willow's journal. All I need is some herbs and something that belonged to her." He looked cheerful and it gave me hope. What he was speaking of had to be what the doc had been talking about.

"I think that Deaton already has the mixture ready, but he said that only you could make it work." Before I could finish talking to him about what Deaton said, his dad walked in. The sheriff was full of joy for his son. He went over and hugged him and then started asking him questions.

Scott stood up and spoke. "We will be back later to check on you okay Stiles?" It was understood that we would be back later to finish the conversation about the remedy to get my memory back.

We stopped by the clinic and grabbed the remedy and the journal for Stiles. Deaton wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Make sure he reads this before he even opens the journal. It is of the most importance." I nodded and Scott and I headed towards the door. "Good luck Isaac." We left for the hospital.

Stiles was asleep and the sheriff was awake watching an old western on the small T.V. in the room. When we walked in, he stood up. "He has to wake up in about five minutes for the nurses to give him more medicine. I am going to go get something to eat and some coffee, let you boys have a little time with him before visiting hours are over." With that said he walked out the door. Stiles' eyes shot open.

"About time you got here!" He nearly scared the piss out of both of us.

"We wanted to give you time to rest. And we had to pick up some stuff."Scott was the one to talk.

"Well let me see the remedy." He held out his hands and I handed him the note first and then the bag that held a bowl and the contents for the remedy, along with Low's journal.

"Deaton said for you to read the note before you do anything else." He nodded and read it. Then he opened the journal and began working with the herbs and plants.

"You two can sit down; this will take a few minutes to get done." We sat there for about thirty minutes. Visiting hours would be over in about ten minutes.

"You almost done? We only have about ten minutes left." I didn't mean to sound harsh but I was beyond ready to remember what Willow said to me.

"Calm your little puppy self down." I mixed in a few more things, and then held the locket in his hands, closed his eyes and sat there for a good three minutes. "Okay look you have to mix this in water. Drink it before you go to bed. Hold this or wear this, while you fall asleep and your memory will become clear. The only thing is, you will remember things through a dream. So whatever you dream tonight will be memories. Events that really occurred." He handed me the mixture and then the locket. Before I had a chance to say thank you he fell asleep.

"You go ahead, I am going to stay behind and talk to his dad for a minute." Scott said before he sat back down. I nodded and then headed back to the house.

When I reached the house I went and grabbed a glass from the kitchen, mixing the nasty remedy in it. I drank it and then jogged up to her room. I collapsed on her bed and fell asleep with no problems.

I found myself in the clearing and then everything rewound back to the point where she was making the deal with Alex. I couldn't hear it all, I was just barely awake. I saw her go over to Derek and heal him. Then she came over to me. She placed a phone in my pocket, and I could feel my body healing as she touched me with her soft t gently hands. Then she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I know that I never said it, but I love you." Then I woke up.

_**-Author's Note-**_

_**Hey all! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I rather enjoyed writing it. Lol It is slowly getting more interesting. If you have any advice, concerns, questions, comments, or if you just want to be nice and review (good or bad) I would love to hear from you! Thank you for supporting the story and reading it! Much love and appreciation. **___


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am almost done with this story! Only three more chapter left. :) I would love to start another story, but considering you all are the ones reading the stories, I wanted to ask if you had request and/or ideas? I would love all kinds of feedback here, and as always your support is most appreciated. Also, I watch nearly all the tv shows on The CW, ABC, FOX, ABC Family. So, please...please...please... Give me some ideas! :))


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**-Willow-**_

I could feel hands rubbing some kind of cold goo into my leg, and then as the fingers began to dig into the skin, I shot up screaming. My leg felt like someone was stabbing a cow prod into it. My eyes shot open to see the girl, Christine bent over me. She was the one digging her fingers into what seemed like a hole shoveled out of my leg. A pair of hands came to shoulders, holding me back from leaping on her.

"What are you doing, get off of me!" No matter how hard I tried to wiggle free of the iron grip holding me back, my body didn't budge an inch. Christine didn't even pay me any attention, she just continued to torture me with some black goo and ice cold fingers.

"Shhh…You have to let her do. She is helping you Willow." Alex. I would recognize that voice from a mile away. He held me a little tighter, causing my back to be in line with his chest. He let go of my chest only to encircle his arms around mine. My arms crossing my chest, and entrapped by his, I was helpless. I calmed down enough to see, that she really was only trying to help me out. My leg was hurting so bad, that I felt as though I was going to pass out with in any second.

"Now, now sweetheart, try to stay calm for us won't you?" Leena, the elderly woman whom I met when I woke up the first time, entered the room and a sense of serenity washed over me once again. She brought a cup of water and then some kind of herbal tea. After about three minutes of helplessly watching Christine put that black goo in my open leg, the pain diminished enough for me to focus on something other than my leg.

"What happened?" I said, still leaning against Alex. I didn't have the strength to move from out of his arms and I was afraid that if I tried then I would fall out of consciousness.

"I told you to not try to leave…"

"We all did." Christine was the first to speak, followed by Alex.

"I told you that everyone who tried to leave met a sad end. You are the only person that Glandrix didn't kill. We are all in shock as to why. For some reason he stopped as soon as you blacked out." Leena was the one to actually answer my question.

"You ran out towards the woods and Glandrix attacked you. You surprisingly got a shot in against him, but then he speared your leg with the other half of the stick you had. He slammed you so hard on the ground that I thought your skull had shattered into a hundred pieces. When I reached you, you were only passed out. We brought you here immediately and Christine," I looked up at the young girl and she smiled shyly. "She tried to heal you." Alex was picking me up and placing me on a neatly made bed. I took the opportunity to look around the room. It was bland with just a few pictures and many books. Not much décor around the place though.

"Glandrix? What exactly is he?" I was looking up into the eyes of Alex.

"An abomination. The alpha pack created him with the help of a witch. He is spelled to kill anyone who tried to escape. Which is why we are so confused on why you are still here and not dead." Leena went over to sit in a nearby chair and Christine sat on the edge of the bed by me, while Alex continued to stand over me. "You asked me why I brought you here before." He placed a hand gently on Christine's shoulder. "I need you to train her in the ways of being a healer. She is very skilled in other things, but she needs proper training as a healer. I need you Willow, and from the looks of your leg, you need to help her in order for your leg to heal properly." I let my eyes burn holes upon holes through his body.

"_That _is the only reason why you brought me here? Was to help out your healer?" I was skeptical, but only because I knew Alex. He always had a private agenda, he was a snake.

He threw his hands up in defense, "I swear to you that is it. I have no intentions of harming you." He stared into my eyes for a few seconds longer and said, "I promise." Something about the way he said the words and the combination with the way he was looking at me, I believed him.

"Okay." It was the simplest thing to say, but somehow that was the only word able to escape my mouth.

"Okay." He nodded his head, and a small smile lifted a corner of his mouth. He walked over to a cabinet and opened both the doors. The doors revealed a master selection of spices and herbs, something that every healer needs. I took another look at my leg and decided that I needed to instruct Christine on what exactly to mix and blend together to create a remedy for my wounds. "Here is everything that you should possibly need." He gestured towards the cabinet. "I have to get back out there to the training grounds. I will leave Christine here with you. Leena has to go back to the shack and stand guard. But here if you me, just blow this whistle." He handed me a small gold whistle with a weird shape to it. Alex chuckled when he saw the way I was looking at it.

"A whistle, really?" He blew it, and I heard nothing.

"It was a gift from my father, and his father before him. Apparently only someone with my family's blood can hear the sound." He gently handed it back to me. "I want you to hold on to it. Not everyone in this place is friendly. If you need me for anything blow it." I was so beyond confused. I felt like I was looking into a muggy mirror again, only this time the reflection was Alex's that was blurred. He patted my hand that was holding the whistle and began walking out the door following Leena.

"Alex!" I called after him because I had to know. I had to know why he was being so nice, when for the past two years he had been nothing but evil. "I don't understand."

"It's simply Willow; you just put it to your mouth and gently blow air through it." He was smirking but his eyes let me know that he knew exactly what I was talking about. He dropped his head and then when he looked back up to me his face was sad. "I'll come back to check on you tonight. We'll talk then." I didn't want to talk then, I wanted to talk now. Before I could tell him that though, he scampered off back outside. I looked over to see Christine smiling softly at me.

"What are you smiling at?" She chuckled, but it wasn't as if she was making fun of me.

"I always find it amusing when people find out how nice Alex truly is. He cares for you. When we were bringing you back here. He wouldn't let any of the others even touch you."

I kept a cold expression on my face before saying, "He killed my parents. He was going to kill my boyfriend and my pack leader, along with torturing my best friend. That is the exact opposite of being nice."

She shook her head gently as she walked over to the medicine cabinet. "You have no idea what you are talking about. He has lived a tortured life; He still is. He is the farthest thing from evil. Trust me, when he decides to tell you the truth, you will feel differently about him." Her words were filled with admiration for him, and I was confused as to how she could treasure him so much. "Now what all do I need to out of this cabinet?" Her mood changed from serious to bright and joyful within the matter of two seconds.

_**-Isaac-**_

I woke up completely in awe. She said she loved me. I mean I knew that she felt deeply for me, but love? I have wanted to tell her that since the night of the bonfire. I never thought that she would be the first one to say it. Given I don't think she ever thought I would remember it, seeing as how out of it I was. But she said she loves me! I never thought that someone would say that again, since my mom died. I got up out of the bed, and went to take a shower.

After I got out, I went downstairs and made everyone breakfast. My phone rang, and I answered as soon as I saw the name on the screen.

"Stiles!" I couldn't help my cheery mood, but I was just so ecstatic.

"You're bright as the sun this morning. Did it work? Did you remember what she said? You know how to find her?" I don't think he breathed once the entire time he spoke. I chuckled before answering.

"Yes I am. Yes it did. Yes I did. No, but I am going to do some research in her journal. There has to be something there that will help us out." There was silence and then I heard some fumbling from the other end.

"Soooo, what did she say?" I could still here the fumbling, but I could also picture the stupid grin he probably had on his face.

"Nothing that has to do with you, so don't worry about it." There was more fumbling on the other end of the line. "What are you doing Stiles?"

"I'm looking through the journal. I know that I saw something in here about connecting through a dream. Possibly." He sounded flustered.

"Just hold up for a few minutes. I'm cooking breakfast, but I will be up there as soon as I get done. We will figure it out together."

"What smells like a million calories in here?" Erica had entered so quietly that when she spoke, I jumped slightly.

"I got to go Stiles. I'll be up there in few okay?" I hung up the phone and turned to Erica, handing her a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I reached into the fridge to get the homemade blueberry syrup that Low had made for us a while ago.

"Mmmm… this is delicious. I may not like her that well but she sure can make some delicious syrup." I looked up at her and through my hands up.

"What about the food? I've been slaving away here." She smiled.

"It is acceptable." She grinned, before giving me a confused look. "Wait a minute; you have been moping around here for days. Then all of sudden you are up and smiling, nearly glowing from being so happy. And you're cooking? What happened?" Erica always knew when something was up, no matter how slight the difference in my behavior was.

"I just had the best dream imaginable." I was grinning like a fool; like a fool in love. I guess because I was. I smiled and laughed quietly at my inside humor.

"That's disgusting bro. I don't want to hear about your wet dreams, okay?" She was kidding, and I knew this because she winked before heading into the living room carrying her plate. I checked my watch and headed straight out the door. I had to go see Stiles; he thought he had a way to find her.

I walked into the hospital, hoping to find Stiles without his dad. Scott was sitting in the room with him asleep in the chair, but his dad was nowhere in sight.

"He is at work. And he's been asleep for the past two hours. Where have you been? I've been waiting for an hour!" Still no visible breath was taken the entire time he spoke.

"Do you even breathe between sentences? I stopped by the clinic to get you more medicine for your wounds." I laughed a little at the sight of him. He was hyper, and because he was stuck the hospital bed there wasn't much he could do to let the energy out.

"Awesome sauce! That stuff is amazing." He held out his hands for me to hand him the cream. He immediately started to rub it in, and sighed as it gave his pain relief. After a few minutes, he looked at me and wore a huge smile on his lips.

"I found a way to know where she is."

"Well, what is it? Anything, I'll try anything." I just wanted to have her back. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her, and never let her go.

"I can speak to her through a dream. Deaton told me once that I was special, not in the way that Low is. But I am capable of things she isn't. I know what he meant now. I can do magic man!" He was delirious. It must be the morphine.

"Come again?" Maybe I just didn't hear him correctly.

"I can speak to her through her dreams, because her healing powers are directly linked to mine. It is too difficult to explain, but I'm telling the truth." He seemed okay, and coherent. Maybe he wasn't delirious.

"Magic? Do you realize how crazy that sounds man?" I couldn't help but be a little skeptical.

"Dude, you are a werewolf. You are in a pack of werewolves. You just had to defeat a freaking lizard man! There are werewolf hunters. You exist in your own little world of supernatural craziness and you are having a hard time believing in magic?!"

When he put it that way, I did sound slightly crazy for not believing him. "Okay. Do what you need to do Stiles.

_**-Willow-**_

"You have to grind that up more, if there are too many chunks of it then the mixture won't be right." I have been instructing this girl on how to mix things for over two hours, and she still hasn't made a single thing right. How in the world is she a healer?

"Yes ma'am, I am so sorry that I keep messing it up. I have never been able to make a medicine with over five ingredients." She looked slightly defeated, and I immediately felt bad.

"Hey look at me." She slowly looked up at me with sad eyes. "Being a healer is no easy task. I was taught how to make medicines from the time I was two and could talk and stir. No one said it was going to be easy, but we will get you there. I promise." I smiled at her reassuringly. "Now when you are grinding up the spices sing a song. It's what I do to keep a good rhythm with the grinding. Usually by the time the song is over everything is grinded to near perfection." She still looked super sad, and I saw that she had water in her eyes. I don't handle people crying very well, so I tried to figure out what the problem was before it got out of hand.

"Hey…..what's wrong sweetie? I'm sorry, was I being too hard on you?" She began to wipe at her eyes before looking up at me.

"It's just the way that you speak….you remind me of someone I used to know." She smiled sadly and before I could ask who she spoke. "My mom used that same gentle tone when trying to teach me. Just sometimes I really miss her. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." She lightly chuckled and I reached over to grab a Kleenex from the night stand.

"No worries sweetie. I understand, I lost my mother too. How long ago did she pass?" She grabbed the tissue and began to wipe at her eyes.

"Around five years ago, but then two years ago we lost our father too. It's been hard you know? We make it through, luckily we have each other."

"We? And that is terrible and believe it or not, I lost both my parents as well. If it wasn't for my brother, I honestly don't know how I was going to get through it. I have thought about them every single day. It doesn't get any easier, but it becomes more endurable with my pack supporting me. I miss them so much." I hadn't allowed myself to think about my pack because I knew that as soon as I began to think about them, that I would become weak.

She started working on making the goo part of the medicine, without me even telling her what to do. I was kind of proud. She began talking to me and working at the same time, which means she was feeling comfortable. "My brother is the other half of we. He watches and takes care of me now that our parents are gone. Sometimes I worry about him, he never grieves. When mom died, he locked himself in his room for over a week. When dad died, he kept a stone face throughout the whole burial service and funeral. It is a little frightening that he can go with no sadness. He's been through a lot, he used to talk about a girl from when he was younger. That's the only time I see him smile anymore."

"Where is your brother? There's a dropper over there that you can use to get the measurements correct." I nodded over to a table with equipment on it. She came back and sat down by my side before speaking.

"He's around here somewhere. He's always so busy, and sometimes he gets called out to help the outside guards with missions. It's weird though, because when he comes back he gives me a hug, kisses my forehead, and then he goes to his room. All without saying a single word. I worry about him." Her brother sounds a lot like my brother. I suddenly felt a kinship with this poor girl, and I hardly knew anything about her.

"My brother was the same way. Look at you! You are doing wonderful." I said with a bright smile, and she smiled brilliantly in return.

"I know." She laughed softly. "Talking to you just put me in a zone I guess. You calmed me down, and helped me focus. It's like all the info in my head suddenly cleared when we began talking about our parents." That's it. Her key to focusing was her parents; same as me.

"Has anyone ever talked to you about being a healer?" She shook her head no. "In order to focus on your healing powers you have to be grounded to something. Once you get grounded to something, everything comes much easier. For me I would think of my parents, mainly my mother. For you it seems to be the same, or possibly it was your brother. I'm not sure which it was but from now on when you are trying to use your healing powers, focus on them and things should fall into place for you." She smiled brightly in gratitude.

"You guys have a good training session?" Our bonding moment was interrupted by Alex coming through the door.

"Actually we have! Look, you'd be proud I made the medicine with no problems." I laughed softly and she looked down shyly. "Well, after we started talking I had no problems." Alex was smiling, genuinely smiling, and it was a nice smile.

"And what was the topic of conversation that helped you succeed in healing?" He seemed curious, but just curious nothing more.

"Oh you we just talked about our family. I told her about how great my older brother was, and how hard he works to do the right thing." His face suddenly changed and seemed to look tense. "Did you know that we all have a lot in common? Willow lost her parents as well."

He looked straight into my eyes, searching for something but I didn't know what it was. "Yeah….bug I know. It was tragic." He swallowed hard and then put his hands on her shoulders. "You mind giving us some time alone to talk about a few things?" She shook her head no, and then she practically skipped over to the side of the bed where I was. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams!" She continued to skip out the door, leaving just me and Alex. He made his way over to sit in the chair next to the bed. He scooted it slightly closer to the edge of the bed, and grabbed the bowl of medicinal goo from the table beside me.

"May I?" He requested motioning towards my wounds. I nodded my head yes and he began gently rubbing it in. "So what all did you and bug talk about?" I gave him a small smile.

"Bug? You are very sweet to her. I haven't seen you act that way since we were kids." He smiled again, and I was oddly starting to get used to it.

"She is the only thing keeping me grounded to reality. Honestly, if it wasn't for her then I would just give in to me wolf all the time. She keeps me wanting to be human. She is the only family that I have left. Ever since our parents died, things just haven't been the same. She's strong though, and she seems to be coping with life just fine." My mouth was frozen in an O shape because of what new he just informed me of.

"She's your sister!" Even though he had just all but said those exact words, I felt the need to same them again. Then something came to my mind. "I don't remember you having a sister.

"You are a few years younger than me, and you never saw much of my home life. Now I know that you want answers to the questions that have been burning around in that pretty little head of yours." He was right, but I was still trying to get over the shock of Christine being his kid sister. Now that I know, I can make all the connections though.

"Alex, here right now, you are acting just like you used to when we were kids. But the past few encounters I had with you: you nearly killed me, you tortured my best friend, you kidnapped my boyfriend and my alpha. It is like I am looking at a double-edged sword. What is wrong with you?" He hung his head low, and I instantly got a feeling that whatever he was going to tell me wasn't going to be pretty.

"Remember when I told you that I wasn't an alpha?" I nodded and he continued. "After my dad passed away, that left me as the oldest of the family. It also left me vulnerable to the pack that leads this area. That pack is the alpha back Willow. They have the ability to control what I do, because the leader of that pack is who turns all the werewolves around here. He turned my entire family the day the Christine was born. He wanted her, and the only way he could secure her as his was to take control over my family. She isn't just a healer. She is half witch, one of the most powerful combinations. He wants to use her as a secret weapon." He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands free of the nasty goo, and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "That's why I need you here. He only has a use for her if her powers are at full max. If she isn't able to heal, then he will just kill her off."

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please…please review! Only two more chapters left, so I hope that you guys are anxious for the ending. I also want to write another story. I watch countless number of shows. So hit me up with some ideas for a new story people! Thank you for your continued support. **___


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**-Willow-**_

I looked at Alex like he just threw this sickest curve ball. My mind was blown. I didn't realize that I was staring off into space until Alex's words pulled me from my trance. "Did I lose you?" He shook my arm gently and I shook my head to focus on the words that he was saying.

"You said she is a secret weapon. A secret weapon for what?" Werewolves were powerful as it is. They are especially powerful when they are an alpha. Now I am being told that there is such a thing that would make them even more powerful? That is insanity.

He looked at me with a face that held no answers. "I don't know." He dropped his head defeated. Then he looked up at me in a way of pleading. "I can't lose her. She's all I have left in this world and if I lost her then I don't know what I would do." He didn't ask me, but he wanted me to be on his side and help save his sister. I had a choice to make. I could either let a poor innocent girl die because of a grudge I had against her brother. Or I could train her and possibly save her life.

"I have one question." I grabbed his wrist; if I was in contact with the person then I could tell if they were lying. I couldn't even begin to help him out in any way if he harmed one member of my family. "Were you telling the truth? Earlier when you said that they controlled you, and made you do things that you fought hard against?" He shook his head yes. But we both know that was not the question that I wanted to ask. "Did you kill my parents?" I looked into his eyes, all the while keeping up with his heartbeat and emotions. He took both of my hands in his and turned to face me full on.

"I couldn't apologize enough for what I put you through. I know what it feels like to lose both parents, I know what it feels like to have to lose just one. I would never, ever wish that upon anyone else. What happened to your parents was monstrous and I wasn't in control over my body or actions. I don't know what else to say to make you believe me, but I hope that you do." He let go of my hands and began walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I was confused, we were just having a real conversation and then when I was just getting somewhere he walks off.

He grins as he turns around. "I figured you would need some beauty sleep. I know how you girls can be. Besides, I just want you to think about everything that I just told you. It was a lot and it will be hard to take in." He gave me a small smile that only lifted half of his lips, and then walked out of the door.

He disappeared through the door, leaving me alone in this huge room with nothing to do but think about everything that just happened. I don't know why but for some reason I believed every word that he said.

_**-Isaac-**_

Stiles was released from the hospital two day after we had the conversation about how to find Low. He told me that he had it figured out, but for some reason he was having complications. So, I figured I would go visit him. I walked down the stairs and was welcomed with everyone in the house getting ready to rip each other's throats out. Connor was holding Erica back from trying to get to Murphy. Gryffin was yelling at Boyd. Actually when I looked at it further, the group seemed to be split. Gryffin and Murphy were on one side, with Connor in the middle, and Erica and Boyd on the other. I immediately stepped in to hold back Erica, and Connor went in to hold back Murphy.

"Maybe if you didn't hate her guts so much and tried protecting her more then she wouldn't have been taken!"-Murphy.

"Me protect her more? You sorry pieces of shit couldn't get your mind off the game long enough to see she left. I wasn't even here!" Erica turned to look and point to Gryffin. "You are her brother! You would think that you would be more protective over her. You don't even seem shaken that she is missing. And you guys want to blame this on me not liking her?" She was fuming, and it took nearly all I had to hold her back. Boyd wasn't saying anything, but if anyone were to try and threaten Erica, he was by her side in a heartbeat.

"I have been out searching and trying to find her the second that we realized something was wrong. And you weren't there? You were fighting alongside of us when she went off to find Alex. So don't tell me you weren't there!" I looked over my shoulder to see Gryffin fuming at well. I have never seen him so worked up.

"STOP!" We all froze in our places and bowed our heads. Derek had entered the house and was standing in the kitchen. He used his alpha voice, and it made us all obey like pups. "Fighting and trying to kill each other won't solve the issue we have of finding her! We need to work as a pack, a family. You guys need to quit this and focus on finding a way to get her back. We will get her back." The force holding us down lifted after Derek quit speaking and I rose to say something.

"Stiles thinks he has a way, but he hasn't got it figured out quite yet. I was going over to see how much progress he was making." Derek's face softened only a tiny bit.

He nodded his head once. "Take Gryffin with you." He looked around to the rest of the pack and grinned. "You four come with me."

They all left and I headed out to Willow's truck to drive over to Stiles.

We arrived at his house, and I knew that Scott was here by the scent wafting from the house. We knocked on the door, and when no one answered I just let myself in. Gryffin followed behind me, and we started to walk up the stairs to Stiles' room. When I opened the door, he looked like some crazed scientist. His eyes jerked up to meet mine and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were papers spread all over the place and I thought that Scott was here. Actually I was pretty sure he was here, but there was no sign of him.

"Hey buddy, where's Scott? And are you okay….?" I spoke gently to him, because he looked like he was about to crack at any second. He just pointed towards the hall way. Gryffin and I looked at each other and I nodded towards the direction that Stiles pointed. "Mind seeing if you can go find Scotty for me?" Gryffin just simply nodded and headed off in that direction. I went to go and pick up some of the papers from Stiles' bed. When I reached down though, I was taken aback by Stiles swatted at my hand.

"No! Don't touch them….I..I…need them. I am almost there. I almost have the whole problem fixed." He was frightening me just a little bit and I did certainly not want to leave him here with the sheriff working all the time.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" I was lost with what he was saying.

"I can talk to her. Through her dreams. It's kind of like what I did with you, except it is something that only healers can do. It is really complicated though. I know that I have the spell part right, and the medicinal part right, but something is still not working. I can't figure it out. I…just..can't ..figure..it.. out. But I will! I promise that we will get her back. I need her. You need her. Gryffin needs her. We all need her." I knew that there was no breaking through to him, and there was only one person I thought to call to help. But first, we needed to find Scott, and we needed to move Stiles to the house to keep an eye on him.

I sat there with Stiles babbling on and on about how he couldn't figure out what was missing when Gryffin and Scott walked in the room. I shot up from my chair.

"Where the hell have you two been? Where were at? You were supposed to be watching over Stiles!" I was face to face with Scott and when I got closer to him I could tell that he was just as exhausted as Stiles. Then another body entered the room.

"Is there a problem in here boys?" Deaton had entered. It is a little ironic considering I was going to call him as soon as I was through talking to Scott. When we both shook our heads no, he walked between us to go stand beside Stiles' bed. "How long has he been like this?"

"All day. I woke up and he was just frustrated but then he began babbling any time I spoke to him. He said something about missing something and something not working. I thought it was just from a lack of sleep, but then he wouldn't fall asleep and he started getting worse. This is when I called you. I went to go to the bathroom. Came back and Isaac was here along with Gryffin. Then you show up." Scott gave an entire run down of the whole day and all doctor asked was how long Stiles has been psycho sally.

"Well, you are right about this being the cause of lack of sleep Scott. However, there is something else going on here. Have you looked at these papers?" He had his head turned weirdly, looking and reading the papers that were on Stiles' bed.

"There is something missing Doc. I can't figure out what it is. I know I have everything else right, but there is something that I don't have right. What did I do wrong Doc?" Stiles was jabbering away, but I think we all dismissed him as background noise because none of us acknowledged him speaking.

"He is right. He has the spell right, the remedy right, but what has he been using for the connection to her?" He looked at me, and I stepped aside for Scott to answer because I had just arrived here.

"He was using the necklace that he gave to Isaac to remember his lost memories. Is that the problem?" Deaton smiled, and we all prepared ourselves. When he smiled it was because he was getting ready to ask us to do something that he knew we wouldn't want to do. But for Stiles we would all do anything, and especially Willow.

"He obviously loves her. You can tell by how much he has given up being by her side. The problem isn't Stiles. The problem is the place that he has been trying to reach her. The best place would probably be somewhere that is so full of her, that you are overwhelmed with the thought of her just by being there." I didn't like hearing that Stiles loved Willow. I knew that he did, but I always chalked it up as a platonic brother/sister love. I had a hard enough time keeping her, without having to worry about competition from another guy. Deaton looked at me. "You are going to have to give up sleeping in her bed." I wore confusion all over my face, because I wasn't sure what Low's bed had to do with Stiles and the situation. Deaton chuckled. "That is the place that is going to give young mister Stiles the connection he needs to talk to Willow."Relief washed over my face. I didn't know what Deaton was talking about.

"So are you saying we are going to have to move Stiles to the house?" When Deaton nodded yes, Gryffin ran his hand through his hair. "How the hell are we supposed to explain that to the sheriff?"

"He is working a double shift tonight, since his return to office they have been working him like a dog. If we can get Stiles there, let him sleep, and get him back before the morning then we will be fine." Scotty was looking at Stiles in a strange way. He then looked to Deaton with his hand on the back of his neck. "How are we going to get him to sleep?" We all looked at Stiles, who hadn't shut up since we had been in the room. It was kind of funny, but not really because this was a serious situation.

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it. You three just get him over to the house. I will meet you there shortly." He walked out the door and we began carrying him down the stairs. I had the legs and Scott had the arms. Gryffin held open all the doors.

When we got to the house no one was there. I don't know what Derek had the others doing, but I am sure that whatever it is, I am lucky to be here and not there. We carried him the same way up the stairs as we took him down his stairs. We laid him gently on the bed. He spoke the entire car ride over here, and now he was mentioning that he needed pen and paper.

"I need my papers. You moved all my work. What did you do with it? I need that! It is important. You don't understand."

"I hope Deaton gets here soon. All his jabbering is giving me a head ache." Gryffin said, and we all started laughing because it was one of the moments when the thing that was on everyone's mind was said, but it was an obvious thought that really had no purpose of being spoken aloud.

"Here we are boys! This will keep him asleep. If for some reason he is asleep for too long and you begin to run out of time. Put this under his nose and he will wake up like there are fresh cookies being made." He handed me a vial of some nasty looking purple liquid and he handed the container with a lid on it to Scott. Scotty began to open it. "I wouldn't suggest trying to open that, unless of course you'd like to smell an atrocious odor for a week." Scott place the container down on the night stand and we all looked up at Deaton. "Just make him drink this. He will fall asleep; hopefully Willow will be asleep as well. The way that this certain thing works, is that you cannot interrupt him until it is time to wake him up. If you touch him then you risk pulling him from the connection. Once they are connected, you are liable to hear the conversation that is being said. Of course it will be one sided, but in the case that Stiles forgets something you know what was said on his part. I must leave, but I will be available if there are any complications. So, do not hesitate to call me." With that he headed down the stairs, leaving us with Stiles.

"Well, all I have to say is bottoms up Stiles." I pulled the cork from the vial, and put the opening to his lips. He fought me for only a few seconds before the liquid coated his throat. After he drank it, he started spit out what was left in his mouth. "How long did Deaton say this would take to work?" I had barely finished the sentence before noticing that Stiles was out cold.

"And now we wait." Scott announced.

-Willow-

I stared around the room, and then I noticed that that was a book left on the bed beside. Seeing as how I was not capable to get up and walk around I guess the book will have to keep me busy. I opened the cover and flipped to the first chapter. I had read maybe three words before I was asleep.

_I was in the woods by my house. I was walking on crutches. My leg was still wounded. I could see the porch light on, and one of the boys sitting on the porch swing. I went up to the porch to see Connor sitting on the porch swing. "Hey!" I said cheerfully and I went to go give him a hug, but he couldn't see me or feel me. It was like I was a ghost. I went in through the door and found the rest of them, besides Isaac and Gryffin, sitting around the living room. Even Derek was there. Which is unusual because he hates being at the house. I tried to wave and jump around, but none of them saw me either. I headed up the stairs. _

_This all felt unreasonably real, and I wasn't sure what was going on. But I was being drawn to my room. When I reached the top of the stairs, I wanted to cry. There sat three of my favorite people. Gryffin, my beloved brother was nearly asleep. His head was nodding off and as soon as his head would fall too far forward his eyes would snap back open. Then I let my eyes focus on Isaac. I wanted to go and hug his neck. Even though I knew he wouldn't be able to feel it, I went over and tried to kiss him on the cheek. As soon as I was about to lean down and kiss him, my attention was averted to Stiles. _

_He was asleep on the bed, and he was still injured badly. Papers were spread all around him, and I picked them up and began reading them. That was when I realized what was happening. Stiles had successful performed the dream enchantment that was in my journal. I went to go and wake him up. If he had done everything correctly then he was the only one that I would be able to talk to. I went to his side and began shaking his arm gently. When that didn't work, I started screaming, "Stiles!" After a few minutes, that worked._

_He woke up gasping for air; it took him a minute to figure out what was going on. I helped him sit up against my head board. When realization hit him that he did it all right, he smiled hugely and held out his arms to give me a hug. "I was beginning to think that I was never going to see you again." He whispered in my ear._

"_You did it! I am so proud." I smiled brightly at him._

"_We don't have much time, where are you at?" His eyes drifted over my body and took in my wounded knee. "What happened to you?!" _

"_Calm yourself. I am fine. It is really complicated but Alex isn't the bad guy. The alpha pack is controlling him. I am somewhere in the mountains near where I used to live. I am in this huge camp for werewolves and healers. I was knocked out the whole time that I was being taken there, so I can't tell you much about where I am at. I do know that I am only about an hour away from the area we all fought at. So I can't tell you exactly where I am. But I can make this remedy that will allow you to find me. But it would only allow you, Stiles. So some how you are going to have to be with them when they come and get me." I paused because I just realized that he was in my bed and wrapped in gauze and was in no condition to be traveling. "Maybe I can…"_

_He put his hand on mine and smiled. "I will be there when we come to get you. I am working on something that will help me heal just as quickly as you would with your special werewolf blood." He smirked and I smiled._

"_How is everyone?" My voice was quiet. Even though I knew they couldn't hear me, I still spoke softly._

"_Isaac has been surprisingly strong. Gryffin hasn't said much. We are all a little afraid to ask him about how is doing. None of us really know him that well. Murphy is pissed at the world. Connor and the rest are just doing what they can to keep peace among the pack. Derek is well….he's Derek." I let my eyes drift to watch Isaac sleep. Stiles must have sensed my sadness when I looked at him._

"_He loves you. He hasn't said it to any of us. But I can tell." I looked back to Stiles. "By the way, what did you say to Isaac before you left with Alex? He won't tell any of us."Stiles was always curious._

_I smiled remembering. "I told him that I loved him." I paused and looked down at my hands. "It was the first time that I told anyone besides a family member that."_

"_We will find you. That is a promise." Stiles looked determined, and then I realized that we were running out of time and that we had gotten off topic._

"_When you find me, there is a young girl and an elderly woman. You have to make sure that nothing bad happens to them. Also, tell the boys to leave Alex to me. They aren't to touch him. I mean that." I gave him the most serious look I could muster and hoped that he understood the sincerity in my voice. None of the guys would understand or believe that Alex is a good guy stuck in an impossible situation. My best bet at keeping him alive was to make them believe that I would handle him myself._

_I felt something pulling on my existence in the dream, like I was a puppet with strings. I looked at Stiles._

"_We are out of time. Please come find me. Remember when you are close you will feel a burning in your hands. I can't explain. Just remember. Tell Isaac I said that I believe in him and I know that he will find me. Tell him I miss him. Tell Gryffin that he won't lose me, that I am not going anywhere." Before I could tell him anything else I felt like I was floating away._

"_Willow...we will find you!" That was the last thing I remember hearing before waking up in the bed that I had unexpectedly fallen asleep._

_**-Isaac-**_

I woke up and it was four in the morning. We had an hour before the sheriff was off his shift. Which meant that we had to get Stiles awake, and fast. I went over to the night stand and opened the container that Deaton said to put under his nose to wake him. He was mumbling something but I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. As soon as the container was close enough for him to get a good whiff of the smell he woke up suddenly.

"Low." He breathed as he came to. He was sweaty and breathing hard like he was just waking up from a bad dream.

"I'm assuming that it worked then." I thought that I should probably give him a few minutes to wake up fully before questioning him about what all happened.

"She is fine. She is hurt but she is still alive." Hurt?

"What do you mean hurt? What happened to her?" My mind was wondering to places and things that I knew it shouldn't.

"I said she is fine. Don't freak. She didn't exactly explain what happened, she didn't have time. She couldn't tell me where she was either." This dream stuff was supposed to give us good news, and all I was hearing was bad.

"Fantastic, then how are we going to find her? This was our last hope." I said defeated.

"She has a plan. She knows that she is near her old house, somewhere within an hour radius from the area that she was taken from. She has a plan for me to be able to find her. I'm not sure what it is, but she said that only I would be able to find her. Something about my hands burning. She left before she could explain further. She said when my hands started to burn then we would be close." Of course he would be the one to find her. The only one able to find her.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said something about a camp. She said she was at a camp somewhere near the mountains. That they were all being held there. Alex included." Alex. That guy was going to die when I found him. "Isaac, she said that you guys had to leave Alex to her. She was very adamant about it." Stiles looked at me seriously and then his face softened a bit. "She also sent a message to you. She said 'Misses you. And that she believes you and she knows that you will find her.'" Stiles was smiling widely and a little goofy.

"What are you smiling at?"

"At the fact that you two love each other, and she said it first." She must have told him what she said to me before she walked away with Alex.

"Shut up. Now let's get you back to your own bed before your dad gets home and has a heart attack."

-Willow-

I woke up sweaty and out of breath. I looked around and the room was dark and quiet, almost creepily so. I frantically searched for the switch to turn on the lamp next to me. After a few minutes of feeling around, I found it. I opened the drawer to find the whistle that Alex gave me. When I found it, I put it to my lips and blew gently.

It took maybe three minutes for Alex to come barging in through my door. His hair was ruffled and his was in sweatpants and no shirt. "What? You couldn't at least put on a shirt?"

"I told you to blow that if it was an emergency. You look fine to me." He sounded a little grumpy and I smiled at his grumpiness. Then my smile turned a little sad.

"What's wrong Willow?" His face was serious and he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"My pack is on their way. They are going to be out for blood Alex. Your blood." I looked into his eyes to find a array of emotions flash across his face.

"What about Christine?" He wasn't even concerned for himself; he was only worried about what would happen to his little sister.


	24. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

_**-Willow-**_

I looked into the worried eyes of Alex. "I will make sure that no harm comes to her."

"How are you going to do that? Does your pack even know what they are walking into? Did you tell them of the guards all around the place, and how the alpha pack were controlling everything that comes and goes from this place? I mean you are probably going to lose your pack. And I thought that you were going to train Christine?" His insane rambling made me nervous.

"Would you calm yourself down?" I realized that I didn't tell Stiles about the guards. But Derek was smart; he wouldn't just come bursting in through the doors. He would put together a plan, a strategy. Derek was all about strategy. "My pack will protect you and Christine. You just have to do exactly as I say." He sat on the bed and laid his head in his hands.

"They are going to come at them with everything they have. You know that right? There is no way that this won't end without bloodshed." Alex's words cut through me, straight to my heart.

"I know." I said quietly. "You need to go get Christine up here. I need her help making something." He looked over at me. "We will all get out of here alive. The three of us, that's a promise."

"But you just said that they would all be out for blood. You said my blood to be more exact." He looked worried.

"I only have to convince one of them. He can make sure that nothing happens to you." Derek was the alpha; he could make sure that the pack didn't harm Alex or Christine.

_**-Isaac-**_

I called everyone to meet back up at Stiles house around lunch time. He needed to tell them all what he said. More importantly we needed a game plan. We were so close to finding Low that I could barely contain myself from leaving trying to find her myself.

I walked in to the Stilinsky house and went straight to Stiles' room. He was up and writing down something in a notebook. He didn't look crazed like he was yesterday. He looked almost back to his goofy self. "Hey Stiles, you look like you are feeling much better than yesterday. Get caught up on some sleep after we brought you back?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "You ever watch Lord of the Rings?"

"Of course man, but what does that have to do with finding Willow?" His smile widened, and I became a little scared.

"Everything! In the dream she said that my hands would begin to burn whenever we got close to her. And that they would burn hotter the closer we got to her. Or well the closer I got to her." I looked at him a little confused; I was not making the connection that he thought was so obvious.

"In Lord of the Rings the sword, Sting, glowed blue when the Orcs were near."

"So your hand is the sword and the Low is the Orc…" I said nodding.

"Exactly! So I went searching through the journal and I found out that I can do the same thing only reversed. So not only will we be able to tell when we were getting close to Willow, but she would be able to tell when we were getting close to her as well." Sometimes the little nerd boy was impressive.

"You can really do that?" I asked still a little skeptical of it all.

"I sure can. I was able to pull off the dream thing wasn't I?" Stiles lifted an eyebrow at me as if daring me to question his talents any further.

"Alright then. Let me know what all you need and we will get it for you. The others are on their way, so you can debrief them about the dream meeting thing and we can all form a plan for how to get Low back." I said as I sat down in his desk chair.

Everyone started showing up about fifteen minutes after I arrived. Stiles broke down everything that happened in the dream for them and then he even repeated most of it.

"So she personally said that Alex isn't the bad guy?" Gryffin was the first one to ask a question.

"She told me that it was too complicated to explain at that moment, but that he wasn't the bad guy. Something about him being controlled. She also requested that we all leave Alex to her and not harm him." Gryffin didn't say anything for a moment and then Derek surprised us all by speaking up.

"She said the word 'controlled'?" Stiles shook his head yes. "It's possible that he was being controlled by the alpha that bit him. If I wanted to I could control Eric and Boyd. It would be more difficult to control Isaac since he is a beta, but not impossible. Do you think that is what she meant? That he was being controlled by another alpha?" We all took in Derek's words and then gave our attention back to Stiles.

"Possibly. She was very adamant that he wasn't a bad guy and I believe her." Stiles wore a serious face.

"So our first step is to figure out how to bring Stiles along with us." Murphy spoke up.

"Yes. She said that I would be the only one to tell how close we were getting to her." Derek nodded.

"One of us will just have to carry you. You aren't able to walk or move any other way. I'll do it. Then when it's time to fight, one of us will just have to stay next to you so no one kills you." Derek was doing his alpha leader thing and we were all focused like pups, as Willow liked to call us.

"We leave in the morning. So you all better get a good night's sleep." Derek instructed and then he was gone.

"I hope Willow has had enough time to prepare for us to come get her then." Stiles said after everyone but Scott and I was gone.

"She knew as soon as she was able to speak to you that we would be there as soon as possible. She'll be ready." I said as a matter of fact.

_**-Willow-**_

Christine was back in my room within the hour. I immediately started to instruct her on how to make the remedy for Stiles to be able to find me. The mixtures weren't simple. In fact they were very difficult and tedious.

"Why are we making this specific remedy?" I looked up at Alex, who hadn't left since I called him from blowing the whistle. He nodded and I knew I had his permission to inform her as to what was going on.

"My pack is coming to rescue me. In order for them to find me, a healer that I had been training will need to be connected to me. This remedy will connect us and sort of guide him to me in a way." Her eyes started to water up.

"You are leaving me?" The look on her face broke my heart.

"No, sweetie. I am getting you out of here. So you and your brother can be together and live a new life." Her smile was bright, but I could still see sadness behind it. "I promise that everything will turn out okay. I will always be in your life okay?" That seemed to reassure her a little bit. "Now I really need you to focus. I'm too weak to grind all the herbs together. I need to listen to exactly what I say and follow every direction to the very last detail. This is the most important thing okay?" She shook her head, and I could see determination wash over her features.

We spent the next hour and a half working on the remedy that would allow my pack, more specifically Stiles, to find me. Then Alex sent Christine out to eat and gather what belongings she need to bring into a tiny bag that was easily transported. After she left, Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and began to talk to me.

"When your pack arrives they will be able to get past the guards without any problems. I was just informed that the pack was going out to retrieve new camp members earlier today." I continued to just stare at him, I wasn't quite understanding what he was saying. "Willow, the alpha pack will not be here when your pack comes to get you." He said each word slowly so I would be able to understand. "Do you know what this means?"

"The most perfect opportunity has arrived?" I phrased it as a question but he knew that I was more or less just stating it.

"It means that I am going to be able to leave and take Christine somewhere, where they can't hurt her. The pack will probably hunt us down, but at least now we have a shot to live another life out of being kept prisoners!" He was ecstatic and the only thing that was crossing my mind was the words that the pack would hunt both of them down. "Why do you look sad? This is fantastic news." He said with a smile that pushed a smile on my face.

"You said that they would hunt you guys down. Will you and Christine ever be safe?" I didn't worry so much about Alex; he was strong enough to take care of himself. Christine on the other hand looked like you could slice her in half using a credit card. She was sweet and innocent. If something were to happen to Alex she would have no one to look after her; no one to raise her into a strong independent woman.

"Well of course they will try to come after us. Christine is special. They want to use her for their own twisted needs. If there is even a slight possibility that I could get her away from them, I'm taking it." He was more serious now and it brought a whole new emotional environment around us.

"What if by you taking that opportunity you are leaving a window for her to lose you. Isn't that a greater risk?" I know I didn't have a right to be having this conversation. It wasn't my place to tell him how to live his life. I just wanted to give him so outside perspective, because I didn't want anything bad to happen to the sweet girl that has been at my side since I arrived here. Alex sat there staring at the floor for a few minutes before finally responding to my question.

"It is just a risk that I have to take." He looked at me. "You have Gryffin, that guy never liked me." He laughed a little. I remembered when I was training with Alex and Gryffin showed up one day to check in and make sure that we were "just" training. Alex said it best, Gryffin never did like him.

"Yes, I do have Gryff but I would never do anything that put him in more danger or at a risk of losing the only family he has left."

"Lies! You came after me, and didn't even tell a single person in your pack. That put you at a major risk of dying, and leaving him all alone, without any family." Dang, he made a good point.

"Okay, point made. However, I didn't have someone telling how bad of an idea it was either." He was silent for a minute and it gave me a few seconds of clear thought. Then a light bulb lit up. "What if there was a way to cloud your connection the alpha that bit you?" He looked up at me confused, and I wasn't really sure how we would be able to pull it off but it seemed like a good idea.

"Remember when you brought me here? You had Christine do something to cloud any connection I had with my pack so they wouldn't know how to find me." It took a few seconds but clarity of what I was trying to say finally sank in.

He stood up and pointed at me. "You just stay right there, I am going to go find Christine. Maybe you two can work something out with her powers and yours."

"Well it's not like I am really going anywhere!" I shouted after him as he left down the hall in a hurry.

I started writing down some information and a letter. I wasn't going to let Christine just leave without any back up plan. If I asked Alex to just relay the message I was afraid that he would leave some stuff out. I wrote to her saying how wonderful she was and how she held great promise as a healer. I also told her to send me a post card whenever they got to where they were going. I also told her that there was always a home in Beacon Hills for her. I'm not sure why I felt so close to her considering I only met her a week ago. There was something about her that made me want to protect and take care of her.

_**-Isaac-**_

We all woke up bright and early the next morning. I found it hard to even sleep at all. Today I was going to rescue the girl that I loved. Loved. That is so weird to think about since I swore to myself that I wasn't ever going to love anyone again. Every time I let myself love someone, they left. I fought hard against falling for Low. But some things just creep up on you in a way that is unforgettable. I couldn't wait to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. Gryffin walked up the stairs and his knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

He entered the room and looked ready to kill someone. "You ready? Derek is downstairs talking about riding arrangements." I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

"Scott, you, Isaac, and Gryffin will go and pick up Stiles." Derek looked at us as we entered the room and waited for us to confirm that we understood the plan.

"Murphy and Connor, I have bikes outside waiting on you. I want you two to ride ahead of us. If we were to ride into any danger, you two will be able to get out the fastest and warn us." Smart, Derek was always smart. He might be an ass some of the time, but he took care of his own.

"I've got Erica and Boyd. We will follow behind Isaac and the others." We all nodded and he paused, waiting for any objections or questions. When none of us said anything, he nodded once and said, "Then let's go." He walked out the door, and everyone was so out of their usual character.

Even Erica and Boyd looked super ready and focused, and they didn't even like Willow. Actually I don't think they disliked her, I think they believe things would be less complicated if she hadn't have shown up. Derek has been protective of her from day one. I remember when she first showed up and I said something about seeing her in that towel, he slapped me on the back of the head and told me that she wasn't here to look at; she was here for us to protect and take care of. He treats her like a little sister, and he said that we should treat her as a sister as well. I guess I just don't follow directions very well, because I sure as hell don't see her in a sisterly way.

We arrived at Stiles' house and I was still focusing on how Low looked in that towel. Gryffin brought me back to reality when he tapped me on the arm. "Are you going to actually get out and help get nerd boy into the truck or are you just going to sit there and day dream instead?" I must have had a smile on my face because Scott looked at me and laughed.

"I'm going to say that he would rather sit and day dream, it looks like it was a good one." He said laughing.

I stepped out of the jeep and Gryffin got out and lightly punched me on the arm. "It better not have been about my sister." He said in his protective brother voice, that wasn't very intimidating at all. I laughed.

"Oh of course it wasn't." We all knew that I was joking though. We went into the house and walked straight into Stiles room.

"So you guys have exactly two days to get me back here. I talked my dad into letting you guys take me to "physical therapy" two hours away. He fortunately couldn't get off work, which means that you have a two day window. Let's not waste anymore time." Stiles must have taken Ritalin because he was more focused than any of us. And he was rambling. We went to go pick him to carry him out to the jeep but he stopped us. "Wait!" He looked at me and then pointed to a bag on the desk. "Can you grab that? It has everything I need in it." I looked at Gryffin, who wasn't going to carry Stiles and he walked over and grabbed the bag.

We got Stiles into the jeep in a funny way because he had to lie across the back seat and I was sitting in the back. His feet and part of his legs ended up being in my lap. We met up with the rest of the pack at a gas station and after filling up all the tanks we headed to Willow's and Gryffin's home town.

_**-Willow-**_

I finished the letter and tucked it into a book about herbs and their purpose. I planned on giving the book to Christine before we left. She and Alex entered the room and Alex was still wearing that smile from earlier.

"Christine do you remember what you did to Willow? The cloudy thing so no one from her pack could find her while we were bringing her here?" She nodded her head yes, but her face looked confused.

"Do you think you could do the same thing to Alex's mind? When my pack comes and you two escape, some of these people controlling the camp might come after you. When they do they won't stop until they find you. If you could cloud his mind, if could stop them from being able to track you down." I tried to explain things without giving away too much. I know Alex hasn't told her about the alpha pack and what they are capable of. I am sure that he hasn't told her of their plans for her specifically.

She shook her head yes and then she said down on the bed. That is when I noticed that she held a small vial in her hand and another small bowl. My face brightened and my lips widened into a smile. She had finished the remedy and the mixture. She handed them to me nervously when I reached out for them. She watched me as I studied them. The colors were near perfect and the consistency of both mixes was just right. The most important part was the smell; I wafted the scent of both items to me. Both making me want to gag, I smiled at her proudly.

"Did..I.. do okay?" She said sheepishly.

"You did excellent! These are perfect. This time it was her that was smiling brilliantly. I swallowed the mix that was in the vial, and reached into the bowl and dabbed a little of the mix on my hands. I rubbed it in thoroughly.

"Will it really work?" She asked a bit skeptically.

"Of course it will. It is an old as time recipe, and those always work." I reassured her, but inside my thoughts told me that it was just a hoping wish that this worked. It had to work; it was the only way for them to locate me.

We sat there, while I taught her about simply mixes and remedies to heal wounds and how to properly execute them. A few hours had past when my hand started to become tingly.

_**-Isaac-**_

"We have been on the road for hours are we almost there yet?" I asked a little irritated. Willow was being held in some far off place, wounded, and alone. We were so close, yet I felt like there were still oceans between us. Gryffin squinted a little as he looked around; a small road appeared out of nowhere.

"Turn!" Gryffin shouted and the jeep went up on two wheels and Scott made the sharp turn. The two motorcycles ahead of us stopped abruptly when our brakes shrieked, and the car behind us barely stopped in time. We started going on a small gravel road, after a few minutes we came up to a small gate that had a sign that said, 'Road to the Rhodes'. "We're here." Gryffin said simply.

We pulled up to see a magnificent house, with plenty of land around it. When we came after Willow last time, Gryffin had taken us a different way. This was a beautiful place. I could picture Willow living here. We all stopped and got out of the car. Derek jogged over and picked Stiles up and carried him on his back.

"Okay the training grounds where we she was last seen are this way…"

"Wait before we go, I have to drink the stuff in my bag. It's the key to finding her." Stiles spoke up. I jogged back to the jeep and reached inside and grabbed two containers. I didn't know which one he needed. I handed one to him and he rubbed the stuff on his hands.

"Now give me the other one." He drank it and made a face that let me know that whatever the contents were, they were not pleasant. He threw the vial on the ground and said, "Now let's go get our girl back." He pointed in the direction that Gryffin had previously pointed at.

We all began walking after no more than ten minutes we were at the spot where I, along with Derek and Stiles, were tied up. The chains were still there even. "Hands burning yet?" I looked up at Stiles and he shook his head no.

"I remember seeing her walk this way though before I passed out." Stiles pointed to the right near some trees, and we all started walking there. We had been walking for about another thirty minutes when we were beginning to think that we were walking in the wrong direction, Stiles made us all stop in our tracks. "Hold up!" We stopped abruptly and look over to him.

"She is close, I my hands are burning." We began walking a little more cautiously, and then we heard a noise. We all stopped. The noise came again.

"It sounds like a bell." Connor said.

We all turned in our tracks to begin walking towards the sounds of the bell. It had to be where they were keeping that camp. We walked until we reached a ledge. When we looked down, sure enough the sounds were bells. There was a tower with a few bells in it, and there was a wall surrounding a bunch of small cottage looking buildings.

"My hands are really burning guys. It is starting to hurt. She has to be in there." He pointed down to the camp.

Derek sat Stiles down, "You are going to stay here. We are going to go in there, get Willow, get out, and come back up and get you. Do not make a noise, understand?" Stile shook his head yes. Derek then looked at all of us.

"We need a plan on how to get in there. Any ideas?"

_**-Willow-**_

I looked down at my hands, and after the tingling stopped surges of a burning sensation ran through my hands like an electric shock. "Ow!" Alex turned from the window and looked at me concerned.

"What is it?" He said.

"My hands.. they are…burning." He looked confused.

"I thought that is what they were supposed to do?" He asked.

"They were supposed to feel a little burn. This is like someone is putting a hot handle of a pot that has been on the stove for too long in my hand." Christine rushed over and placed her hands in mine. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her thumbs over the palm of my hands. The burning began to cool down and the pain subsided.

I looked up at her, a little surprised. I hadn't taught her how to do that yet. "Instead of thinking about healing up a cut, I thought about snow and ice cubes. I thought it as the same process just a different thought. Did it work?" She was a very quick learner and I was pleasantly surprised and proud.

"It did. Thank you." I smiled at her. Then I turned more serious. I looked at Alex. "They are here." My pack had found me. Stiles had succeeded yet again. When I got to see him again, I would owe him my life.

"I know." He said looking out the window. "Guards are being thrown over the wall." I smiled at the thought of being able to see my family again.

-Isaac-

We decided that we would all come from different directions and take out the guards. Once we were inside, I was to go after finding Willow, while everyone else fought off any more threats. We headed down the ledge, and on a silent count of three we attacked. I went straight for the guard by the front gate. We tore through them like they were nothing. Tossing them left and right, I think that some even went over the wooden wall containing the camp. I burst through the gate and immediately tried to sniff out Willow. I would know her scent a mile away.

Once I caught her scent I made a path through the young werewolves, I was careful not to kill them. I wasn't one to kill unless it was necessary. Plus Low would be pissed if she found out I hurt young kids.

-Willow-

"Christine, do you have everything ready?" Alex asked her. She nodded and I could see that fear ran through her as thick as blood.

"Come here Christine." I reached over and grabbed the book from the drawer, the one that contained the letter. "I want you take this. I wrote some notes and advice in it. It should help you out." She smiled a genuinely grateful smile and it made my heart feel warm.

"Alex I am going to need to you to carry me downstairs. The quicker that they find me, the quicker you both can get out." He nodded once and swept me up in one quick motion.

"Christine I need you to stay close behind me, whatever you do, do not stray away. You understand?" She nodded just as she did earlier.

Alex started carrying me down the stairs. When we emerged from the door my eyes met up with Isaac's. He was plowing through all the younger werewolves, and made his way fast towards me. "Just stand your ground. I'll take care of him." I told Alex, and he did as I said. Isaac was up the stairs and standing in front of us in no time.

"Give her to me." Isaac said as a command and I could tell that he wanted to rip out Alex's throat.

"Isaac back off! He isn't the enemy. Let him leave." Alex handed me over to Isaac and I hugged myself up to him tightly. I buried my head in the warm of his neck. He was breathing hard, and when I thought that he was going to try and hurt Alex he howled.

"Take care of her." I told Alex looking at Christine. He nodded.

"You take care of her. She is one special lady." Christine said sweetly looking at Isaac and leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I was going to miss her.

"Now, go. Before they realize that you have left." I told Alex. He nodded once.

"Thank you Willow." He said sincerely and then he took Christine's hand and they ran away.

The pack found me and Isaac and then with me in his arms, Isaac followed them out. We ran up some giant ledge and I saw Stiles sitting against a tree. His face lit up when he saw me, as did mine when I saw him.

"Hey there Elektra!" He shouted. I smiled at him. All I wanted to do was hug his neck. I looked around at all my pack members and I just wanted to hug them all, even Erica.

We made our way back to my old house and hopped in the vehicles. Stiles road back with Derek in his back seat while Erica road on the back of Connor's bike, and I was in the back seat of the jeep with Isaac. He hadn't let go of me since Alex handed me to him at the camp. I went to sleep laying in his lap and didn't wake up until we reached home.

I woke up in my own bed and woke up with nearly everyone around me, except Stiles. Isaac was laying down next to me with his arm around my waist. I looked up into the eyes of my brother.

"If you ever make a deal like that again, I will personally kill you myself. You have to quit running off to protect others. We need you here and if you don't believe me, then just take a look around. He almost went crazy after finding out you were gone, Stiles nearly did go crazy, I have been a mess without my sister around, and we have all been fighting since you left." I looked up at him and smiled and laughed.

"For once, can't you just say 'I missed you sis. Please don't do that again. I love you too much.'" He smiled.

"I do love you too much." Isaac started moving around next to me. Everyone told me how glad they were that I was back, and the boys all gave me a kiss on the cheek and Erica said 'Welcome back.' It wasn't much but it was something.

After everyone else left Isaac sat up next to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Speaking of how much you love your brother. Is there anyone else that you love too much to lose?" Ahh, yes. I had forgot that he remembered what I said to him before I walked off with Alex.

"I'm not sure if he loves me back though." I said smiling.

"I went crazy after finding out you were gone, I even cried. I drove everyone else mad trying to find a way to get you back. When we were at that camp, I was willing to kill everyone that got in my way to getting to you. But I didn't because I knew you wouldn't be happy if I did." He smiled and kissed me lightly. "If that isn't a guy in love, then I don't know what I am." I smiled and kissed him with every ounce of my being. It felt good to be back home, in the arms of the guy I loved, and in the house of my family.


	25. Author's last note

_**Author's Note-**_

So that is the end of it! I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. A special shout out to Megain Elaine9! You have been a dedicated and much appreciated fan of the story. :) If you guys have any request for a story, then I am definitely taking them! I watch all kinds of shows and would love to branch out a little bit. So hit me up with some ideas, I'm even willing to name a character after anyone who makes some reqests. Just saying...


End file.
